


Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge I

by SmuttyPlotWizard



Series: Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, But mostly porn, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Evil Draco Malfoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/pseuds/SmuttyPlotWizard
Summary: Draco was furious. Granger had punched him in the face! How dare she! Unfortunately for her, Draco had no choice but to get even, once and for all. An X-rated (NC17-rated in the US) hardcore hetero smutfic, including detailed descriptions of underage and non-con sex with two alternative endings. Little if any angst, for reasons that will become obvious. Don’t attempt to read it in one sitting! Read it over three nights: Chapters 1-3, then 4-6, then 7-10.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947910
Comments: 83
Kudos: 680
Collections: Finished Reading





	1. Hermione part I: Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognise belongs to JKR. Anything original or smutty belongs to me. I make no money from this fanfic.
> 
> This is a drabble that spiralled out of control, and meandered into something I wasn’t originally planning. That’s just what happens sometimes. If you don’t like it, or you find it offensive, please stop reading it and move on. 
> 
> The story may contain spoilers for all seven Harry Potter books and the Cursed Child, with which it is intended to be compliant.
> 
> Hermione hitting Draco happens in a different place and time in the book compared to the movie, so I’ve gone with the book (but it would work equally well with the events in the movie).
> 
> If you’d like some visuals to go with this story, search for “Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have Sex” or “Harry Potter Hogwarts Enchanted” on your favourite ‘adult movie site’. I’m not affiliated with those creations in any way, but they’re similar in content to this story.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** about non-con
> 
> The attitudes and opinions Draco expresses in this story are his own not mine. I’ve tried to express what someone with his amoral and prejudiced childhood would think and do. That doesn’t mean I would think or do those things. I most certainly do not and would not. Why bother writing the story then, you might ask? Well, like any book or movie that includes non-con, it’s there because that’s what would actually happen in real life. Omitting it would render the story unrealistic. Including it in a way that’s still consistent with canon (and potentially resolves some of the unanswered questions) was an interesting challenge.
> 
> The Harry Potter books contain a child-friendly depiction of what the Magical World might have been like. In reality, if the Harry Potter world actually existed, it would be much darker. The Death Eaters would get up to all sorts of appalling stuff, given the spells and potions available to them. In the books they attack and kill muggles, but there’s no mention of sexual assault. That’s just to keep the books age-appropriate. A pureblood who thinks that mudbloods are worthless peasants who should be exterminated would certainly succumb to temptation.
> 
> Given the amount of bullying that was allowed to go unchecked at Hogwarts, and the ridiculous lack of supervision, it would have been a pretty dangerous place to be – especially for girls. The idea that horny teenage boys wouldn’t have taken advantage of Love Potions or other magical means to get what they wanted is just not realistic. Even girls wouldn’t be immune to temptation, as we see in the books – Romilda Vane tried to dose Harry, and Ginny and Hermione were both suspiciously fascinated by the Love Potions in Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. There’s no mention of whether they bought any or not...
> 
> How likely is it that Voldemort would have given seventeen-year-old Draco the Dark Mark without the boy doing something heinous to merit such an honour? Draco didn’t react well to Voldemort killing Burbage, and hesitated to kill Dumbledore (or anyone at the Battle of Hogwarts for that matter), so he probably hadn’t killed anyone. What could it be then? Tormenting muggles, presumably, but I’m sure it would have to be pretty severe torment to earn him the Dark Mark.
> 
> I think we all know what that means. This is the story of how that started.
> 
> I do not in any way condone what Draco does in this story. It’s just a story, it’s not real life! In real life, you must not under any circumstances do anything analogous to what Draco does. It’s evil, indefensible and would merit a lifetime in prison.
> 
> Opinions and information regarding sex are those of the characters, not me. I take no responsibility for their accuracy or political correctness. Also, bear in mind that they’re inexperienced teenagers so there are lots of things they don’t know and they can easily get things wrong. Just because they think it’s true, doesn’t mean it is.
> 
> Please also see the DISCLAIMER about non-consensual sex in my [Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyPlotWizard/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, and want to encourage me to write more, please leave kudos! (Log out if you'd prefer to do so anonymously.)

**Chapter 1 – Hermione part I: Abduction**

Draco was walking back up to the castle with the rest of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors after a deeply satisfying Care of Magical Creatures class – the great clod, Hagrid, had been on the verge of tears through the whole lesson. It had been hysterically funny, and it was all thanks to Draco's father who had frightened the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures into sentencing Hagrid's pet hippogriff Buckbeak to death. The filthy beast deserved it, after attacking Draco and injuring his arm several days ago. If Draco hadn’t leapt out of the way, bumping into Potter in the process, he’d probably be dead.

Draco was accompanied by his trusty goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as always. Behind them, Potter, Weasley, the mudblood and the oaf were traipsing along dejectedly. It was just too delicious! Draco had taken his revenge on the hippogriff, and got Hagrid, Potter, Weasley and Granger all at the same time. Justice had been served. That would teach them to mock him!

Draco kept looking back, just to see their faces. They were so miserable, it was hilarious! When Draco reached the castle he and the goons loitered just inside the doors so they could eavesdrop.

“’S no good, Ron,” said Hagrid sadly as the group reached the castle steps. “That Committee’s in Lucius Malfoy’s pocket. I’m jus’ gonna make sure the rest o’ Beaky’s time is the happiest he’s ever had. I owe him that...”

Hagrid turned round and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

“Look at him blubber!” Draco exclaimed in delight. “Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he’s supposed to be our teacher!”

Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards him, but Hermione got there first – SMACK!

She had slapped him in the face with all the strength she could muster.

Draco staggered, his nose exploding in agony.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

“Don’t you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!” she screamed.

“Hermione!” said Ron weakly, and he grabbed her hand as she swung it back.

“Get off, Ron!”

Denied another punch, Hermione pulled out her wand.

Draco stepped backwards, unable to take his hands from his face. He was completely defenceless! Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. What did they _think_ he wanted, the morons? They should be defending him! Were they seriously hesitating because Granger was a _girl_? Unbelievable!

“C’mon,” Draco managed to mumble through the pain, and dashed down the passageway toward the dungeons.

Muffled voices echoed behind him.

“Harry, you’d better beat him in the Quidditch final!” Granger said shrilly. “You just better had, because I can’t stand it if Slytherin win!”

“We’re due in Charms,” said Weasley, and their footsteps faded away.

As Draco made his way down the cold damp corridor, he seethed with fury. Granger would regret what she’d just done to him. She’d struck him! Not only was that outrageous, it _bloody hurt_! He’d been forced to flee for fear of bursting into tears from the shock and the pain. Of course the nasty bitch would take that as a huge victory, and so would Potter and Weasley. It was beyond galling.

Even if he _wanted_ to, Draco couldn’t let that go. Crabbe and Goyle would lose all respect for him. They’d probably report his humiliation to their parents... who would report it to others. He’d be a laughing stock in the pureblood community, and bring shame upon the Malfoy family name. His father would go berserk if he ever heard about it.

No, Draco had no choice.

Granger was going to have to _pay_ , and her punishment would have to exceed the severity of her crime. She had hurt and humiliated him, so he would need to hurt and humiliate her even more. But how?

What did she care about that he could take from her? Her high grades? But Draco could hardly use that to humiliate her. It would take him years to learn enough to push her into second place, assuming he could actually succeed in that endeavour. Much as he hated to admit it, the mudblood was infuriatingly smart. Not as smart as Draco, of course, but smart enough to make it a depressingly difficult task. Even if he succeeded, depriving her of her top academic standing wasn’t _nearly_ humiliating enough.

Perhaps he could he get her expelled? With his father’s help it might be possible, and it would certainly cause her enormous distress. But it wouldn’t _humiliate_ her. Also, Draco didn’t want to involve his father, because that would require him to confess his shame, and it would imply that he couldn’t deal with one uppity mudblood on his own.

In any case, Granger had _physically_ assaulted him, so really he needed to do the same to her. Yes, it had to be something _physical_. But again, what? A _densaugio_ hex maybe? That would make her buckteeth even larger. Draco chuckled. Yes, that would be humiliating and physical... and funny, so that was definitely an option. But it felt a bit juvenile – the sort of thing a first or second year would do.

Also, it just didn’t seem _severe_ enough. She’d _touched_ him, after all. A filthy mudblood had _touched_ him! The memory made his skin crawl. How _dare_ she? She clearly didn’t know her place, and elongating her teeth wouldn’t teach her that. Not at all.

Abruptly, Draco realised where his thoughts were taking him. In previous years it never would have occurred to him, but he’d recently gone through puberty, and he’d been as horny as hell for months now. All he could think about most nights was what delights might await him inside a girl’s underwear. Of course none of the Slytherin third-year girls would countenance shagging a boy yet, and the upper-year girls would just laugh in his face. None of the girls in other Houses would let him anywhere near them either, especially not Granger – not in a million years.

But that’s what made it such a delicious revenge. If he _imperio’d_ her she’d have no choice but to do whatever he wanted, despite hating every minute of it. It was absolutely the most humiliating thing he could possibly do to her. She’d be his servant... no, his _slave_ , as she should be! It was a physical punishment to fit a physical crime, and it would certainly teach her to know her place...

The more Draco thought about it, the more he knew it was the perfect punishment. Just as importantly, it was a very simple plan to execute and wouldn’t involve his father at all. Crabbe and Goyle would report it to their parents, who might report it to others, but that would just enhance Draco’s standing among the Death Eaters. During his father’s meetings, when his mother was elsewhere in the Manor, Draco listened at the door and overheard his father and friends sharing raucous stories of their exploits ravishing mudbloods during the last war. His father would be _proud_ of Draco when he heard what his son had done to Granger. Draco’s back straightened as he swelled in pride and anticipation.

His back wasn’t the only thing that was straightening and swelling.

The idea of forcing himself on Granger was giving him a huge erection. His dick was so hard that it was actually quite painful. He needed to scratch this itch as soon as possible. In fact, he was already hugely looking forward to it. He’d wipe that self-satisfied look off Granger’s face and make her regret ever crossing him. His revenge would be so severe that no matter what she did in future, he would always look at her in smug delight. It would be the ultimate victory.

“Right,” Draco declared suddenly, making the goons jump. “I have decided how to punish Granger. I am going to inflict upon her the ultimate humiliation. Come on!”

He span around and sprinted back the way they’d come, heading towards the Charms Classroom.

\- § -

“Harry, you’d better beat him in the Quidditch final!” Hermione said shrilly. “You just better had, because I can’t stand it if Slytherin win!”

“We’re due in Charms,” said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. “We’d better go.”

They hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Flitwick’s classroom.

“You’re late, boys!” said Professor Flitwick reprovingly, as Harry opened the classroom door. “Come along, quickly, wands out, we’re experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We’ve already divided into pairs...”

Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.

“Where’s Hermione gone?”

Harry looked around, too. Hermione hadn’t entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.

“That’s weird,” said Harry, staring at Ron. “Maybe – maybe she went to the bathroom or something?”

But Hermione didn’t turn up all lesson.

“She could’ve done with a Cheering Charm on her, too,” said Ron, as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly – the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.

Hermione wasn’t at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried.

“You don’t think Malfoy did something to her?” Ron said anxiously, as they hurried upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password (‘Flibbertigibbet’) and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room. Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down either side of her. Harry prodded her awake.

“Wh-what?” said Hermione, waking with a start, and staring wildly around. “Is it time to go? W-which class have we got now?”

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Draco hadn’t done anything to Hermione. She was just tired from all her lessons.

\- § -

The more Draco thought about his plan, the happier he was. The thought of seeing Granger’s snooty face every day and enduring the smug looks she gave him would drive him insane – he _had_ to do something, and this was perfect.

She thought she’d _defeated him_ , that he’d _run away_ with his tail between his legs – that he was so pathetic that he’d never even _attempt_ to get back at her. It was intolerable, and fanned the flames of the fire in his trousers. She thought she’d stripped him of his dignity. Well, he was going to return the favour! In fact, if his observations were accurate, he was going to take much more than that. Judging by the way she interacted with boys in general, Draco was almost certain that she was still a virgin.

As they ran headlong through the deserted corridors, his plans for what he’d do to her became increasingly elaborate. He rationalised each additional act of vengeance by recalling more of what she’d done when she struck him. She’d been about to hit him again, for example, when he was already helpless – she would have done so if Weasley hadn’t stopped her. That was worthy of extra punishment, as was the fact the Weasley had saved him, of all people. She’d also drawn her wand on a defenceless wizard. Merlin knows what she’d have done if Draco hadn’t made a run for it. Her malign intent merited a penance of some sort, as did the ignominy of his forced retreat.

The more he thought about it, the more severe her crimes were revealed to be. Unfortunately, the more convoluted his plans became, the more horny he got when he thought about them. That drove him to new heights of anger, sexual frustration, and unfulfilled desire.

He caught up with Potter, Weasley and Granger just as they turned the corner towards the Charms classroom.

“Wait here!” he whispered to Crabbe and Goyle.

He poked his head round the corner. Potter and Weasley were about to enter the classroom. Granger was just behind them.

He was too late! Damn it! He’d have to get her some other time. He almost screamed in frustration.

But then a miracle happened. She turned around! Of her own accord, she turned around and ran back towards him! Draco frantically waved the goons back against the wall, and ducked back round the corner to await her arrival. He had no idea what had prompted her to return (maybe she forgot a book or something) but he wasn’t going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

He stood, wand at the ready, and waited.

The moment she rounded the corner he hit her square in the chest with an, _“Imperio!”_

Draco’s father had begun teaching him the _Unforgivables_ over the summer. Unfortunately for Granger, Draco had mastered one of them already. She came to a complete stop, staring blankly into space.

A curious sensation shot down his arm, a feeling of tingling warmth that seemed to flow from his mind, down the sinews and veins connecting him to the wand and the curse it had just cast. He felt Granger’s presence at the edge of his mind – the tell-tale sign that the curse had worked.

“You two,” he ordered the goons, “go find a disused classroom! Somewhere nobody will interrupt us.”

As they sprinted away, Draco regarded the girl intently. He’d never really considered it, but for a mudblood she was actually quite pretty. She was wearing the regulation school uniform for witches – flat functional black shoes, a grey pleated shirt, grey sweater, white blouse (buttoned all the way up) and a neatly presented tie, all trimmed in Gryffindor colours. It wasn’t the most flattering outfit, but she looked quite fetching in it – surprisingly _feminine_ actually, in a straight-laced sort of way. Of course it was her goody-goody prudish attitude that made what lay ahead so sweet for Draco. He was very much looking forward to cracking that Victorian facade.

He shook himself. This was no time for such thoughts. He wasn’t safe standing out in the open with an _imperio’d_ Gryffindor. Assuming she _was_ imperio’d, of course. Was she faking? Could she throw it off? He wouldn’t put it past her.

‘ _Show me your knickers,_ ’ he instructed her mentally.

If she could throw off the curse, that order would definitely prompt her to do it.

Without hesitation, Granger lifted her grey knee-length skirt to reveal a pair of white cotton knickers. They were quite plain, apart from a tiny pink bow on the waist at the front. They were still massively sexy though, framed as they were by the soft white skin of her thighs and belly. Draco’s throat had gone mysteriously dry. He licked his lips and swallowed heavily.

Draco still wasn’t convinced though. Maybe she was _really_ committed to lulling him into a false sense of security? Maybe she was quite kinky and got off on this sort of thing, so wasn’t as bothered as he thought she’d be?

‘ _Kiss me,_ ’ he ordered. That should do it! No way in hell would Granger willingly kiss him, no matter how determined she might be. He held his wand at the ready, watching for any sign that she was faltering.

Looking quite content, Granger leaned forwards, looking straight up at him with her chocolate-brown eyes...

How had he never noticed how amazingly brown her eyes were? Not a single fleck or imperfection marred their deep cocoa hue. They were perfect brown rings around dark black wells... He felt suddenly light-headed, as if he were in danger of falling... falling... falling... into those endless shadowy pools...

But then she kissed him full on the lips.

Draco was yanked instantly out of his daze. He starred at Granger in shock as her soft lips pressed wondrously against his own.

‘ _Stop!_ ’ he snapped as he heard footsteps approaching. She immediately pulled away, entirely unconcerned.

To his enormous relief, it was only Crabbe and Goyle. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of Granger still flashing her knickers. She let her skirt drop at Draco’s silent command.

“Have you found a suitable classroom?” he demanded of the goons.

“Yes not far,” Goyle replied, “up on the fourth floor.”

“Lead on,” he told them.

Draco followed the lumbering idiots to the nearest staircase, with Granger following obediently behind. After glancing round the corner to check nobody was there, they all rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor. Goyle lead them down one corridor, turned left down a dustier one, then right into one that Draco had never seen before. It was a dead-end and looked like it hadn’t been used for decades – dust lay thick and smooth on the ground, unmarred by even a single footprint. There were classrooms on both sides, but they were clearly not in use.

Draco strode past Goyle and selected the furthest classroom on the right. The door emitted the slightest of rusty squeaks as he opened it, but was otherwise mercifully quiet. He waived Crabbe and Goyle inside.

‘Can you remove our footprints from the dust?’ he asked Granger.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the floor.

“ _Oblitero!_ ” she intoned calmly, waving her wand along the corridor. Flattened dust billowed out of their footprints in tiny dancing clouds, and then settled back to form a single undisturbed sheet of dust across the corridor once more.

“Brilliant,” Draco whispered. “You’re a clever little mudblood aren’t you?”

The helpless Gryffindor smiled dreamily.

Inside they found a large and airy space, if a little stale. Desks were piled high in the shadowy far corner. The rest of the room was empty apart from a professor’s desk at the front. Bizarrely, there wasn’t a single speck of dust anywhere in the room. It was absolutely spotless. Draco frowned, but quickly banished the mystery from his mind. He had more important things to think about.

“Okay,” Draco declared. “We better get started before somebody comes looking for her. I reckon we have about an hour while everyone’s in class, then maybe one more hour during lunch, before Potter comes looking for her. Let’s call it ninety minutes to be safe. That’s not much, but it’ll have to do. You two, go stand by the door. Feel free to watch, but keep your ears peeled for any noises outside.”

Granger stood impassively, wholly unconcerned by his words. Draco circled the girl, taking a good long look at her. She really was quite attractive. How had he never noticed that before? Because she was a mudblood, of course – she was beneath his notice, a mere _irritant_. But now that he looked at her, he had to admit that she was very pleasing on the eye... for a mudblood. She didn’t have the breeding or poise of a truly beautiful pureblood like that stuck-up cow Daphne Greengrass, but Granger would certainly do for a bit of ‘fun’.

The Gryffindor girl’s bushy hair had been partially tamed by a braid above each ear which she’d tied together at the back. It was quite a fetching look, actually, and Draco heartily approved. She had soft-looking golden-brown cheeks, full lips and quite a large mouth. No wonder she was so gobby and loud all the time, he mused, with a mouth like that. Her front teeth were still slightly too large, but she’d grown into them over the last two years so they didn’t look too bad any more.

At his command, she removed the heavy and overloaded book-bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor. Her cloak-like outer robe soon joined it. Now he could get a better look at her. She had a very slim figure, with nice hips, a small waist, round bum and discernible mounds stretching her jumper, suggesting a decent set of breasts hidden beneath.

‘ _Strip,_ ’ he ordered her.

Without hesitation, Granger began undressing. She pulled each arm in turn out of her sweater and lifted it off over her head. It fell to the floor, instantly forgotten. Draco now had a much better view of her chest. There was definitely a nice pair of tits under there, but they were still well-concealed by her loose shirt. A swift yank on her tie pulled it loose enough to lift off and it fell to the floor. With barely a pause, she began unfastening the buttons on her blouse. Draco was tempted to tell her to slow down so he could savour the experience, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was suddenly very hungry to see what was under those clothes. Something stirred in his trousers.

By the third button Draco got his first view of her bra. It looked like a plain white cotton affair, with a small pink bow to match her knickers. She had a beauty spot on her left breast, he noticed. A shiver of excitement ran through him as her hands worked lower, revealing more of her chest and wonderfully flat stomach.

She pulled the blouse free of her skirt and let it fall from her arms to land on the floor behind her. Draco hardly noticed. Her bra and otherwise-naked upper torso had his full attention. Merlin, it was glorious! Granger had been hiding a very curvy figure under her shapeless school uniform, and was blessed with soft-looking pale tanned skin, which he hungered desperately to touch. But he resisted. He wanted to _see_ everything first. The strange egg-timer-like necklace she was wearing barely registered. There were much more interesting things to look at.

She had a couple of minor imperfections, he observed, now that he was close enough to see. But they didn’t detract from her beauty at all. Her slim and toned legs had almost no blemishes, but she had two tiny moles on the left side of her chin, a beauty spot under her lower lip on the left, and two more above her lip on the right. There were faint freckles across her nose and upper cheekbones, but she seemed to have attempted to cover them with some sort of muggle make-up. There was another beauty spot on her left collar bone and a tiny one on her left shoulder. Each arm possessed five or six freckles, and her stomach sported a couple of small pale birthmarks just below and to the left of her navel. The largest imperfection was on the inside of her left forearm – a curiously shaped scar about the size of a snitch. Was it a burn from a potions accident perhaps?

Somehow these tiny blemishes made her more _individual_ , more _real_ , and that enhanced Draco’s anticipation of the punishment he had planned for her. She may be a mudblood, but she was a _person_ , and Draco was about to defile her. He found the prospect intoxicating.

Granger was already reaching behind to unfasten her bra. Draco’s breath caught in his throat. The goons stepped forward for a closer look. He snapped a glare at them and they returned to the door looking chastised. The bra was released and fell loose. She immediately pulled it forwards and let it drop to her feet.

‘ _Stop,_ ’ he instructed. ‘ _Give us a twirl._ ’

With her hands on her hips, Granger turned slowly on the spot, giving all three boys a grandstand view of her fabulously perky breasts. Draco had never seen anything so magnificent in his whole life. They were each about the size of a half orange, he reckoned, with a very slight tear-drop shape. She had a distinct cleavage too, with her breasts standing a good few centimetres apart and pointing slightly away from each other. Draco wondered how they’d look if he removed that stupid necklace and pressed them together.

He was very glad to see that she had discernible tan lines, where she’d obviously worn a muggle bikini in the sun on some foreign holiday. A white triangle of un-tanned skin covered most of each breast. Draco suspected he was the first boy who’d ever seen her bare tits... plus Crabbe and Goyle of course. He chuckled at the thought of what her reaction would be to that news.

The outer rings of her pleasingly pink nipples – the ‘areolas’ Draco thought they were called – were about the size of a Galleon, which Draco found amazing. They were much larger than any boys’ he’d ever seen, despite her relatively slight frame and small stature. For some reason, that turned him on enormously. The stress of their clandestine flight through the school had reduced the pressure in his trousers, but his nascent erection pulsed rapidly to a full-scale hard-on once again. He had to adjust his trousers to make it less uncomfortable, and noticed the goons doing the same thing.

As the girl before him turned, he noted that her nipples were also much larger than a boy’s. For some reason he was overcome with the desire to lick them. Again, he resisted. There were other visual delights ahead first. But he promised himself that he _would_ lick those nipples, and nibble them, and cup her breasts in his hands... savouring every soft fleshy detail. The intimacy of those acts, and the fact that he’d be doing them against Granger’s wishes, made his cock pulse with excitement.

Amusingly, he observed that Granger’s right boob was noticeably larger than the left one. Granger was probably quite self-conscious about that, so Draco was delighted to have discovered it, but it honestly didn’t subtract from her appeal at all.

With her rotation complete, Granger resumed undressing. She removed both shoes and then both socks. Her feet were delicate and nicely shaped. Draco had never been interested in feet before, but Granger’s were really quite pretty – petite and feminine. Her second toe was slightly longer than her big toe, which was odd but gave them a rather childish look, as if she were younger than her fifteen years. Did all teenage girls have toes like that, he wondered, or just mudblood girls, or perhaps just Granger? Would she grow out of it? He had no idea.

He was surprised to see that her toenails were painted bright pink. Her fingernails were unadorned of course, in accordance with school rules on a weekday, so was this a little hint of rebellious individuality? Perhaps there was more depth to her personality than he’d realised. Under that bookish exterior was she hiding a wild streak?

He snapped his gaze back up, because she was already reaching behind to unbutton and unzip her skirt. Quicker than he’d expected, the skirt fell to her ankles. She stepped out of it while Draco’s eyes surveyed every inch of her gorgeous legs and the mound in her knickers.

‘ _Stop,_ ’ he instructed again. ‘ _Give us another twirl._ ’

This time she held her arms out to the side to give them a better view of her body, and slowly turned on the spot. The way her hips curved down towards her slim legs turned him on enormously, as did the significant gap between her legs where they met her body. Draco knew from seeing girls in trousers that not everyone was like that. He heartily approved, as it would provide much easier access to the delights within. Draco caught sight of another intimate detail – a beauty spot just below the panty-line on her left inner thigh.

Those thoughts fled his mind once her bum came into view though. It was _fabulously_ proportioned. Draco couldn’t wait to see it without knickers covering the most interesting bits, and licked his lips hungrily. How would it feel to grab those butt cheeks and squeeze, he wondered?

Over by the door, Crabbe and Goyle had both thrust their hands down their trousers. Draco gagged.

Ugh! The thought of those two jerking off while he tried to savour Granger’s delicious body turned his stomach.

“Out!” he screamed at them. “Both of you, _OUT!_ ”

“But Draco...” Goyle objected.

“No! You’ve seen plenty. That’s all you get. You can find your own mudblood to play with! Now stand guard outside while I have some fun with this one.”

Crabbe and Goyle slouched out through the door, grumbling unhappily. Granger watched them go impassively. Her expression betrayed no emotion whatsoever. Draco smiled. Her passivity delighted him. It made a very pleasant change from her usual demeanour, and underscored the complete control he had over her.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Hermione part II: Punishment"


	2. Hermione part II: Punishment

Once the goons had departed, Draco cast a locking spell on the door to keep them out, and turned his attention back to Granger. She was just standing there topless, wearing only her knickers and calmly awaiting his instructions. He stepped forward so they were almost eye to eye.

‘ _Stand still,_ ’ he ordered.

Once again he circled her, admiring every inch of her exposed flesh. The presence of her knickers, and the anticipation of their removal, only served to heighten his desire. Gently, he ran his fingers down her arm. It was a little hairier than he’d have liked, but he could forgive her that, since her legs were blissfully clean-shaven. He passed behind her and ran his hand down her back. Her skin was as soft and smooth as it appeared. It was largely flawless, except for a few small areas of slightly darker pigmentation, a beauty spot above her left butt cheek, a small one on her right butt cheek (just below her knickers), one on the back of her right knee, and a red birthmark on the back of her upper left arm shaped like a heart lying on its side.

Draco’s fingers reached the waistband of her knickers and continued on, stroking her bum over the fabric. It felt amazing. Draco’s dick throbbed in response. He cupped her right butt cheek in his hand and squeezed. Granger didn’t react, but his cock certainly did. He was squeezing Granger’s butt, and she was helpless to prevent it! How amazing was that?

He put his wand away and used both hands to squeeze both arse cheeks. A triumphant laugh escaped him.

“This will teach you to punch me in the face!” he whispered in her ear. Granger didn’t react in the slightest.

He crouched down to get a good close look. Each butt cheek was fabulously rounded. They were crying out to be man-handled, in Draco’s opinion. What other reason could there be for them to be such a grope-friendly shape? Her knickers covered less than half of each buttock, so he had a pretty good idea what they looked like, but how would they _feel_ , he wondered? Unable to stop himself, he slid the fingertips of both hands up the leg seams of her knickers and pushed his hands all the way up inside her panties.

It was glorious! Her bum was soft and smooth, like satin. His fingertips emerged at her waistband and then dipped back into her knickers as he began gently massaging her bum. How had Granger managed to hide this very round posterior all this time? Draco’s hands could barely grab a fraction it at any one time! He contented himself by feeling her up mercilessly, circling around every square inch and squeezing her soft mounds whenever the urge took him.

“This is payback for all the times you’ve disrespected me,” he told her. ‘ _Reply: yes master_ ,’ he ordered mentally.

“Yes Master,” she replied serenely.

Draco continued to grope her, squeezing and caressing for a few more moments, and then he withdrew his hands from her underwear. He had to see it! He had to see her phenomenal arse – not half-covered in underwear, but revealed in all its splendour!

Grasping the waistband of her knickers, he slowly pulled them over the bump of her behind, and then slid them down to her thighs.

Her bum looked just as spectacular as it felt. As with her boobs, her backside had distinct tan lines – a large triangle of noticeably paler skin lay where her panties had been. Again this suggested that he might be the first boy to see this.

He decided to confirm that, “Has any boy ever seen your bare breasts or bum or pussy before now?”

“No master. Not ever.”

His next question was probably redundant, but you never know what might have happened in a dark broom cupboard.

“Has any boy ever _touched_ your breasts or bum or pussy before now?”

There was a hint of righteous outrage in her answer, “Certainly not, Master!”

“Not even over your clothes?” he clarified.

“Never Master!”

Draco smirked gleefully. He was the first to see and touch her, which made her penance _that much_ _sweeter_.

Draco’s heart was beating so wildly he could almost hear it. This was the best moment of his life. It was the first time he’d ever removed a girl’s knickers and he _absolutely loved it_ – apart from _actual_ sexual contact there could surely be nothing more intimate than removing a girl’s panties? It bonded them, in a way – Granger would forever be the first girl whose underwear he removed, and he would forever be first the boy to pull her knickers down.

Draco grinned evilly. Oh how she would scream if she knew!

The two large round orbs of Granger’s fabulous butt had been revealed in all their magnificence, and of their own accord Draco’s hands reached out to caress them reverently. The palms of his hands tingled as he brushed them lightly across the soft smooth skin of her derriere. For several minutes he simply fondled her fabulous arse, imagining her outrage if she knew what he was doing. Honestly, he would never tire of this – her bum looked and felt heavenly. The only thing that made him stop was the knowledge that she had more secrets for him to uncover and devour.

Reluctantly, he removed his hands from her butt and pulled her panties back up, making sure they were correctly positioned. Bizarrely, pulling her underwear back up seemed ever more intimate than pulling them down. That’s not why he did it though. He did it because he wanted to have the pleasure of removing them _again_ from the front.

But before he did that, he had something else he wanted to do, just to prolong the anticipation.

He had loved the feel of her arse, but her _tits_ were calling to him! They’d looked magnificent when she removed her bra and twirled around, so it was time to fulfil his promise to himself – he was going to touch them and kiss them.

Draco rose from his crouch and circled round to her front. For a few moments he merely admired her breasts, running his eyes over every square millimetre, savouring their perfect curves and sensuous appearance. Draco had never seen a woman’s breasts before, so he had nothing to compare them to, but he found it hard to imagine anything more wondrous than Granger’s boobs. They were truly breathtaking.

The anticipation became too much. Hesitantly, he reached out and cupped Granger’s perky bare tits with both of his hands. They felt amazing! _Truly amazing!_ They were cool to the touch, smooth, silky and surprisingly squishy. His fingertips sank into them with barely any pressure. It was a bit like holding a balloon filled with water, but springier. He jiggled his hands up and down. Granger’s breasts bounced lightly on his palms. Draco caressed them lovingly, while Granger observed him uncaringly.

Next he ran his fingertips around the top of each breast, and then underneath, returning to where he started. He felt like he was doing something incredibly taboo, playing with Granger’s tits like this – even more than he had when groping her bum – and that delighted him. Which of the two would mortify her the most, he wondered? Both would horrify her, he was sure. If he had to put money on it, he’d probably guess breasts – they seemed marginally more personal and sexual than her bum. But Granger was off with the faeries, or wherever people’s minds went when they were under the _Imperius Curse_. She didn’t care in the slightest.

Draco never would have guessed what a massive turn-on it would be to touch a girl’s boobs, but his heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. He could do this for hours, just circling his fingers around her tits... but her chest held more delights for him to sample.

Very gently, Draco ran his thumb from underneath each breast to her areola. A small gasp escaped Granger’s lips.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin. Was she... was she _turned on?_

Despite the _imperius_ , did touching her erogenous zones produce an involuntary sexual response? Or was it perhaps _because_ of the _imperius_? Did the fact that she felt completely relaxed and at ease leave her open to physical stimulation, even from _him_? The possibility sent a thrill though his body, and his rock-hard penis thumped against his trousers.

Perhaps his desires were being communicated subconsciously through the _imperius_ as _orders_? Draco had no idea, but nor did he care. Her responses were delightful and pleasing, that’s all that mattered. What a wonderful spell the _imperius_ was!

Again very gently, he ran a fingertip around her areola. It felt like velvet – softer than anything he’d touched so far, and it depressed into her bosom at the slightest pressure. He pushed gently a few times, feeling the gentle springiness. Wonderful! Just wonderful.

Granger looked down at him curiously as the nipple he’d been circling hardened into a firm bud. Draco laughed with joy. This experience just kept getting better and better. He was turning her on! Despite all her haughty superiority and boundless hatred, her self-control was completely undone by the _imperius_. Not only did she have to obey his commands, but she couldn’t help responding to him sexually. This truly was the most exquisite revenge.

Draco caressed her other areola delicately, and now both her nipples stood proud and firm. He couldn’t help himself, he had to touch them! Cupping both his hands around her breasts, he lightly ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. His cock throbbed in response to the creamy feel of her areola, and the springy recoil of her nipples as his thumbs passed over them.

But it was Granger’s response that really sent a shiver through him. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she sighed in rapture. Her nipples contracted suddenly, pulling the areola around them into rippled circles of undulating flesh. He ran his thumbs across them again. The skin was firm and bumpy now. Granger gasped once more.

Draco rejoiced. This was already a more perfect punishment than anything he could have imagined. Seeing her willingly strip in front of him (and the goons) was easily worth a punch in the face. Thrusting his hands up the back of her knickers and feeling her arse was even better, and pulling her panties down was divine... but stroking her tits and turning her on? That was _priceless!_

He was going to treasure this memory for as long as he lived.

No matter what happened in the future, he would always know that he had got one over on Granger, and nothing she did would ever make up for it. He had won their battle of wills – emphatically and _permanently_. He smirked in triumph.

Draco’s attention was drawn to the necklace hanging between her boobs. It was a very odd piece of jewellery – a tiny hourglass filled with golden sand, mounted on two golden circles. The outer one was hinged so that inner one (and the hourglass) could be turned within it. How strange. Did Granger like to time herself performing tasks?

“What’s this?” he asked her.

“It’s a time-turner,” she replied evenly. “It can take us up to 5 hours back in time.”

Draco’s mouth fell open, “Holy crap! _You’re kidding!_ ”

“No master,” she replied. “McGonagall arranged it. I’ve been using it to attend several lessons simultaneously.”

Draco’s mind swirled with the implications of this. He’d thought he only had ninety minutes, and a significant fraction of that was already gone, but if they could _go back in time_... He could potentially have _five more hours_ to teach Granger the error of her ways!

“Oh this is just too good!” he cried in glee. “Fate and justice are clearly on my side Granger. Your crimes are truly coming back to haunt you today. Do it then. Take us back five hours!”

She immediately stepped forward and threw the necklace over both their necks. Her face was inches from his, and Draco was acutely aware that she was almost completely naked. He quashed his instinct to recoil, and instead put his arms around her waist and pressed her body to his. His hands slipped into her knickers to grab her ass... because why not?

Granger didn’t react. She focussed on the device at the end of the chain and calmly turned the hourglass five times.

The classroom dissolved. Draco had the sensation that he was flying, very fast, backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him; his ears were pounding. He tried to yell but couldn’t hear his own voice. And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again. He was standing next to Granger in the exact same classroom, but it was now covered in a thick layer of dust.

Jubilation filled him. They’d come back in time! Five whole hours! Oh what he could do to Granger in five hours! His mind churned with possibilities. Every conceivable punishment was easily achievable! He was overcome with joy. Extracting his hands from her knickers, her grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Of course Granger just stood there not responding, but a simple, ‘Kiss me back’ order soon fixed that. She flung her arms around his neck and snogged him like her life depended on it.

Despite the fact that he was kissing a mudblood, Draco enjoyed it immensely. In fact, he was perversely turned on by the fact that she was a dirty peasant – exotic and unfamiliar, but also unworthy of remorse. He could do what he wanted and never feel bad about it – nobody that mattered would ever criticise him for toying with her. Granger’s fabulous almost-naked body, and the feel of her soft breasts pressed against him did quite a lot to distract him from her lowly blood status too...

Eventually he ended the kiss – he had other plans. Looking around at the grime, Draco curled his nose. This wouldn’t do.

“Do you now a spell to clean up this mess?” he asked her.

“Yes Master,” she replied, “but I don’t have my wand.”

Of course! They’d come back in time, but only the stuff they’d been touching had come with them. He’d been fully clothed with his wand in his pocket, so he was fine, but Granger was empty-handed and only wearing knickers. She was completely defenceless and almost entirely naked! That thought sent a shiver of arousal through him. It would be rather awkward if they had to leave this room, of course, but that was more her problem than his.

As a precaution, Draco cast another locking charm on the door. He wasn’t too worried about being discovered though – the undisturbed dust they’d found outside five hours from now implied that all would be well.

Draco mulled over the pros and cons of lending her his wand to clean up. Would it be safe? Could she have broken the _imperius_? It seemed unlikely – she would hardly have come back in time without her wand if she was thinking clearly. Or was it an elaborate ruse to disarm him – leave hers and then ‘borrow’ his? He certainly wouldn’t put it past her, but it was an insanely risky ploy. In any case, when they arrived here in the future the room had been spotless. If she were going to use his wand against him, would she bother cleaning the room first? Wouldn’t she just disable him and flee, leaving footprints in the corridor outside?

On balance, Draco thought it implausible that she’d broken the curse. Hesitantly, he handed her his wand.

Granger immediately pointed it at the floor and cast “ _Scourgify!_ ” She rotated in a circle and wherever she pointed his wand the dust simply vanished. Once she’d done the floor, she did the desks. Draco was impressed. The room was spotless, just as it had been when they entered five hours from now. She handed his wand back to him, rendering herself once again completely unarmed and helpless.

Draco patted Granger on the cheek, “Good girl.”

“Thank you Master,” she replied.

By Draco’s calculations, since they’d spent about half an hour in this room before coming back, he now had four and a half hours before his future-self entered this room. That was a _huge_ amount of time, but he didn’t want to waste a single moment of it. First things first then!

He pushed Granger away and quickly removed his robes and shirt until he was topless. Then he pulled her back into an embrace and told her to snog him again. She did, with considerable enthusiasm. Her mouth played lustfully across his lips, arousing him to new heights.

He couldn’t help himself, he forgot that she was a mudblood and kissed her back with equal passion. His hands slid slowly down her back and slipped into her knickers to cup her butt cheeks again. He was in heaven. He squeezed her arse and revelled in the wonderful feeling of her tits pressed against his bare chest.

He’d never kissed a girl on the lips before Granger (another first, he realised belatedly), and certainly never snogged one. He’d thought about it though, and knew it would be nice. But holding a girl in his arms? He’d never thought about that before, and it was a revelation. It stirred something in him that he hadn’t known was there – a _hunger_ to feel her body against his, and a _possessiveness_. She’d become his _property_ , and he wanted nothing more than to keep her entirely to himself. The way Granger clung to him, it was as if she was seeking his protection... and he was overcome with a fierce desire to _provide_ that protection.

Confused by these strange instincts, Draco forcefully pushed them from his mind. She might be his property, but he certainly wasn’t going to _protect_ her! What would people say? Instead, he refocused on the fact that she was a naked girl in his arms and that he should take full advantage of that.

On a whim, he lifted her up until her nipples met his. Granger’s reaction was immediate. She squealed in arousal and crushed herself against him. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and fought with his. It was the oddest sensation, and yet massively erotic. Draco lost himself to the kiss, his thoughts scattering like leaves on the wind.

With their mouths locked together, Draco eventually needed to breathe in through his nose, but without thinking about it he breathed out through his mouth... straight into Granger’s lungs. Within moments her breathing synchronised with his and she was basically inhaling the air that he gave her. Unexpectedly, she seemed to find that quite a turn-on. Her kissing became more frenzied, and she moaned in dizzy pleasure. He was probably restricting her oxygen, he realised, addling her brain somewhat. Most likely she had even less control of herself now.

After about half a minute, Granger trembled and threw a leg up to circle behind him. Her ankle hooked around his knee and forced his thigh up against her crotch. Her mouth was still firmly attached to his, but she growled hungrily and began circling her hips to rub her underwear-covered pussy against his thigh. Draco immediately pulled away in irritation – _he_ wanted to be calling the shots, not _her_!

Granger pouted at his withdrawal and whined pitifully.

“That was very naughty!” he scolded her.

Granger’s face fell. “Sorry Master,” she said in a small voice.

“For your misbehaviour, you must be punished,” he admonished.

“Yes Master,” she replied eagerly, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Draco knew exactly what he wanted her to do. He’d fantasised about a girl doing it for most of the last year.

“Kneel!” he ordered her.

Granger instantly dropped to her knees, staring up at him expectantly.

“Take my cock out and suck it,” he ordered.

Hungrily, Granger grasped his belt and pulled down his fly. Reaching inside his trousers, she found the fly in his underwear and slipped her fingers inside. Draco threw his head back and groaned as her soft touch enveloped his throbbing shaft. She pulled it free, exposing his cock to the world. Incongruously, Draco realised that Granger was the first girl to ever see his dick. The thought left him feeling strangely vulnerable, so he was very glad she was under the _imperius_. To his surprise and relief, however, Granger was eyeing his cock longingly.

His wasn’t the largest penis in the world, he knew. Judging by what he’d seen in the showers, some of the Slytherin Quidditch team were bigger than him, but he was certainly well above average. That was probably thanks to his parents, who were both above average height (and his father was particularly well endowed according to pureblood rumour). Still, Draco was a little self-conscious about it, but with Granger under the _imperius_ , what did it matter? She wasn’t going to complain if she was disappointed, or tell anyone.

His musings were cut short when Granger reached into his underwear again and cupped his balls. Draco gasped in arousal and concern – she could easily hurt him if she was too rough. But he needn’t have worried – Granger very gently eased them out until his genitals were entirely free of his trousers. Draco felt an abrupt surge of affection for the girl. She might be a mudblood, but she was being very tender and considerate with his wedding tackle, and she was going above and beyond what he’d asked her to do. He stroked her hair in gratitude.

Granger continued her ministrations, dutifully attending to the task he’d assigned her: she gripped his pulsing member in one hand and slipped the other underneath to cup his balls. Draco instantly moaned in pleasure. Merlin, that felt good! Was she instinctively adept at this sort of thing, or had she researched it, he wondered?

Her hands were so soft it felt like she was stroking him with a feather. Unbidden, she brushed her fingertips in small circles around his nuts, making his scrotum contract reflexively. In other circumstances he might have berated her for making him lose control like that, but she was under the _imperius_. Draco was still in control, no matter how much she turned him on.

Unexpectedly, the kneeling girl began teasing the tip of his cock gently with her tongue, licking the “V” on the underside and sending waves of ecstasy through him. Within a few seconds he was in danger of ejaculating, but he didn’t want to cum so quickly, so he told her to stop for a few seconds while he calmed down.

Without complaint, Granger knelt patiently, looking up at him with his cock and balls held motionless in her hands.

Draco slowly recovered himself. The orgasmic wave that had threatened to engulf him slowly ebbed away and he nodded for the obedient girl to continue. She surprised him by opening her mouth as wide as it would go. He could see all the way down her throat, and her entire lower set of teeth with the soft pink flesh of her welcoming tongue nestling within. Some of her teeth were a little crooked, he noticed, but they were very well looked-after – bright white and gleamingly clean. Unhurriedly, she lowered her mouth over his pulsing member. He didn’t feel a thing – she was being incredibly careful not to let any part of his cock touch the inside of her mouth.

Lower and lower she went, her face getting closer and closer to his stomach. When his shaft was about half way inside her, she stopped and gradually closed her mouth around him.

Draco’s eyes snapped shut of their own accord as he groaned out a long rapturous sigh, “Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!”

He’d never felt anything so wonderful in his whole life. For the first time ever, his cock was inside something warm and soft and moist. It was incredible. He could stay like this for an eternity. He never wanted it to end. It was as if his dick had found its way home at last – to where it was meant to be. How could he ever remove it, he wondered? How could he deny himself this unbelievable feeling? He couldn’t – he’d have to keep his cock inside Granger’s mouth forever.

The marvellous girl in front of him kept perfectly still. She seemed to sense what he wanted. He needed her to stay perfectly still, so he could enjoy the myriad sensations that her mouth was producing all around his dick without losing control again. Perhaps the _imperius_ was communicating his desires to her? Whatever the reason, she didn’t move a muscle. Draco was left to savour and rejoice in the tingling that was rippling through him – her cool fingers cupping his nuts and gripping the base of his shaft, while the welcoming warmth of her tongue and cheeks enveloped his penis perfectly.

Since reaching puberty Draco had occasionally used his hand to pleasure himself, but it hadn’t felt anything like _this_. This was better in ways he couldn’t begin to describe, and never would have imagined. How could he ever go back to _that_ , after experiencing _this_? Especially since pleasuring himself had always been a rather unfulfilling experience. He’d ejaculated each time, or course, but it felt _forced_ and his cock was always a bit sore afterwards. He’d been left feeling disappointed and slightly angry. He’d also been ashamed of himself, for being a slave to his own primitive desires. So he’d resisted the urge to masturbate for months. Unfortunately, his traitorous body had found a new way to humiliate him – every three weeks or so he would wake up to find his pyjamas covered in jizz.

Erotic dreams, over which he seemed to have no control, caused him to ejaculate in his sleep. It was as infuriating as it was disgusting and shameful. He’d been forced to learn a laundry charm to deal with it. Him! Learn a laundry charm like some sort of skivvy!

The only saving grace was that when it happened in his dorm at Hogwarts, he was able to clean himself up before any of his dorm-mates saw the mess. Walking to the showers with sticky white cum all over his pyjama bottoms would have been mortifying, as a few of the other boys had discovered to their cost. News of their unfortunate accidents had spread quickly though the House, eliciting cruel taunts from the other boys and giggling humiliation from the girls.

Suddenly, Granger gagged and swallowed reflexively. Her mouth and throat contracted around his dick briefly, squeezing it on all sides at once.

Draco gasped, bending forwards and shuddering involuntarily.

“Sorry Master,” Granger mumbled, her voice distorted by the cock in her mouth. Unfortunately, her attempt at speech caused her tongue to squeeze the head of his knob and lick it repeatedly.

Draco was brought almost immediately to near-orgasm.

But he didn’t want that. Not yet. So he lurched backwards, yanking his privates out. The sudden chill on his shaft quashed his burgeoning ejaculation. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily for a full minute.

When he’d recovered control, he looked down at himself. His penis was glistening with Granger’s saliva, and a thread of silky liquid hung between the tip of his knob and the corner of her mouth. It was pre-cum, he realised – the sticky colourless liquid that seeped out of his penis if he was deeply aroused. He’d heard that it was a lubricant intended to help his cock penetrate a woman’s vagina, but he didn’t know if that was true.

Granger sat unmoving, looking up at him with wild eyes, like a doe in a hunter’s sights. The thought that she might have displeased him seemed to cause her great distress. Her wide-open mouth was completely full of saliva, he noted. She swallowed involuntarily again, closing her mouth and then re-opening it. The saliva was gone. Well, Draco couldn’t really blame her for swallowing earlier then – he didn’t want her to drown or choke on her own drool. In any case, it had felt remarkable, so he wasn’t complaining.

Granger noticed the glistening string of pre-cum swinging between her lips and his bouncing cock. Draco’s pre-orgasm contractions were fading now, but he didn’t dare move just yet. A drop of shiny liquid leaked from his cock’s tip and flowed down the ribbon that hung between them. Granger lifted a finger, severing the thread an inch from his penis, and lifted it high above her. With great care, she slowly lowered it into her waiting mouth, forming a small bead of bright liquid on her tongue. Looking him in the eye the entire time, she closed her mouth and swallowed.

“Mmmm,” she moaned contentedly. Then she grinned at him joyfully, and opened her mouth to prove it was gone.

Draco goggled at her. Granger was so kinky! Draco couldn’t imagine many girls (or any, if he was honest) who’d have done what Granger just did. He definitely hadn’t ordered her to do that! The thought had never occurred to him. She’d done that all on her own, in an apparent effort to return to his good graces. More importantly, underneath that bookish and stuffy exterior she was wildly sexual. He wondered what other delights she might have in store for him.

Looking down at her, he realised that it really lit up her face when she smiled. His appreciation of her beauty ramped up a notch. As did his admiration for her sexual playfulness – she would make a wonderful lover to some lucky bastard. He wondered briefly if there was some way he could keep her as a mistress, but discarded the idea immediately. His pureblood acquaintances would never understand. Unless he kept her locked in the basement, perhaps? No, that wouldn’t work either. His parents would disapprove of him favouring a single mudblood in that way, and it would raise questions about whether he actually _cared_ for her. There was also the issue of his father, Lucius, who would probably abuse the girl quite horribly. Draco didn’t want that for her. She was _special_ , and she was _his alone to play with_.

While these thoughts played through his mind, Granger began licking her finger to clean off the remaining pre-cum. Draco was struck by another wave of warmth towards her. What a wonderful girl!

He knelt down in front of her, put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her firmly on the lips.

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Hermione part III: Subjugation"


	3. Hermione part III: Subjugation

Draco ended the kiss and took stock of the situation. He wasn’t ready for Granger to suck his cock again. She was just too damned good at it. Taking him half way in and then clamping down was an inspired manoeuvre, perfectly designed to bring him maximum pleasure, without making him cum. It felt absolutely incredible, but the slightest movement would tip him over the edge. What had given her that idea, he wondered? Had she overheard it from older girls, perhaps? Or read it in Witch Weekly? Girls were always giggling over the salacious articles in there.

Granger waited patiently while he decided how to proceed. He settled on returning his attention to the pretty girl’s tits. So far he’d only fondled them, but they were crying out for more intimate contact. Granger was thoroughly unperturbed as he leaned forwards and inspected her milky orbs close-up. They really were quite spectacular.

Without warning, he surprised her by softly kissing the side of her left breast. She breathed-in sharply, and a shiver ran down her body. His proximity to her chest exposed him to a heavy waft of her scent. Was that perfume or body wash, he wondered? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. He couldn’t identify the individual notes, but he was inspired to think of roses and freshness and innocence, with a hint of complexity and a suggestion of sexuality.

He began circling her breast, kissing in a wide spiral that slowly reduced, closing in towards her areola. Curiously, she gasped most loudly when he kissed the underside of her boobs. He had no idea why that might be.

As he got closer and closer to her areola, Granger’s body shook more and more violently. Her chest was apparently a very sensitive erogenous zone for her. Just before he reached the pink centre, Draco stopped and switched to her other breast.

She whined in frustration, which made Draco snigger.

Once again he circled her boob, kissing gently and spiralling gradually closer to the areola she so desperately wanted him to touch. Her breathing became ragged as she anticipated his lips on her nipple region. But once again he denied her, switching back to the first breast he’d started on.

Granger whimpered in tormented disappointment. Draco grinned to himself.

For a third time he circled her breast, kissing it slowly in decreasing circles once more. Granger’s legs were trembling with unfulfilled desire, which made him relish his teasing all the more. As he approached her areola for a third time, Draco reduced the pace of his kissing, taunting the girl mercilessly. When he finally arrived at her pink centre, he stopped once again – just long enough for Granger to emit an enraged growl – and then he plunged his lips onto the areola just below her nipple, kissing it lightly.

Granger went absolutely wild. She grabbed his head and tried to crush his face into her breast, but Draco was having none of that. With his hands either side of her rib cage, he kept his kisses soft and sensual. Granger started panting in desperation as he kissed every inch of her soft pink areola, while taking great care not to touch her nipple.

When he’d done a full circle, Draco paused once again. His breath on her nipple sent Granger into raptures of anticipation, but he held off. Her desire grew increasingly urgent, with tiny pleading noises escaping her lips. Then, just as she finally gave up hope of him relieving her desperate need, he swooped down and engulfed her entire areola, sucking her nipple into his warm mouth.

It was fortunate that Draco had a tight hold around her ribs, because Granger’s legs completely gave way. A small scream escaped her lips. She threw her head back and let out a long satisfied, “Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” just like Draco had done when she closed her mouth around his cock. Her nipple hardened as his tongue licked it, and he felt her areola contract into a tight bumpy circle.

Granger flopped limply, held up only by the arm that he’d slipped under her shoulders to catch her. She was practically lying across his arm, so he tipped her backwards to give him easy access to her chest, and plunged his warm mouth over the other nipple. A second cry erupted from her.

As it began to subside, Draco ran his tongue around the nipple that was buried in his mouth, covering it in warm saliva. The pompous and uppity little mudblood started trembling and mewling pitifully.

“Not too loud, little one,” he admonished. “We don’t want to be discovered.”

She seemed too overcome to answer, but her whimpering lowered in volume.

He removed his mouth from her nipple, eliciting a brief whine of complaint, and then switched his attention back to the other breast. He opened his jaw as wide as it would go and engulfed as much of her tit as he could between his teeth. His lips closed over her soft flesh and he sucked, _firmly_. A significant fraction of her deliciously soft mammary was pulled into the warm embrace of his mouth. Granger bucked wildly, flinging her arms around his neck and crushing his face to her bosom. Draco circled the rock-hard nub of her nipple with his tongue, eliciting further full-body trembling. Granger relaxed her vice-like grip on his neck as euphoria took away her control.

A mischievous thought occurred to him. As he pulled back, he allowed her breast to ease slowly out of his mouth, sliding gently between his teeth. This time, her reaction wasn’t instant. It built as the sensation progressed from the fringes of her breast towards the areola. Granger’s breathing became heavier and heavier, pushing his own arousal to new levels. Of everything he’d done so far, forcing her to respond to him sexually was by far the biggest turn-on. It wasn’t just his cock that was excited now, his entire body sang with hunger for her.

As his teeth approached her areola, Granger flinched slightly. Draco eased the pressure so his teeth were barely pressing on her at all. The girl in his arms relaxed again and sighed. He had planned to be quite rough with her, to really punish her for what she’d done, but now he changed his mind. Inflicting pain wouldn’t produce the response he now craved. He resolved to penalize her by forcing her to _enjoy_ his touch. It was a more subtle and sophisticated form of retribution, but one that would be even more satisfying – for him and, _very much against her wishes_ , for her too. The thought amused him greatly.

From where his face was now, Draco had a perfect close-up view of her other breast. As he sucked gently on Granger’s nipple, making her writhe in delight, he examined the beautiful sight before him. He could literally see every single pore, and it was glorious – not just because the curve of her breast was so appealing, and the firmness of her erect nipple so erotic, but because being close enough to see every intimate detail of her naked flesh was such a personal _invasion_. It was yet another indignity to add to the growling list he’d inflicted upon her. These were things she would undoubtedly hold dear, and he was _taking them from her_ – stripping her bare, both literally and figuratively.

By the time he was done, Hermione Granger would have no secrets from him. He would know every single detail of her body _intimately_ , both inside and out. He already knew what it felt like to have his cock in her mouth, and that was just the beginning. She had hours more mistreatment ahead. Not that she seemed to mind – right now she was twisting and turning in his arms, moaning in quiet euphoria.

Draco completed his inspection of her breast, committing each tiny detail to memory. He reached over and cupped it with his free hand, and began fondling it softly, running his fingertips around her nipple. Granger sighed heavily. Draco allowed her other boob to slip from his mouth, eliciting a moan of complaint from the helpless girl in his arms. The released breast looked even more alluring now that it was glistening with his saliva. Goose bumps sprang up across her chest in response her wet boob’s sudden exposure to the cool air of the classroom. Granger shivered.

Draco gave her no time to complain. He squeezed the other breast in his fingers so it stood firm within his hand, and plunged his mouth down over it. Granger trembled afresh, but not with cold, especially when he rubbed his own exposed nipple over the wet one he was leaning across.

Once again he circled her nipple with his tongue, quickly returning her to the writhing mess she’d been moments earlier. Then he took her to a new high of thrashing delight by flicking the hard button of her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Granger absolutely loved it. Her boobs were _insanely_ sensitive. He alternated flicking her nipple with licking it, while massaging her entire breast gently with his hand. He couldn’t sustain the rhythm of stroking her other breast with his own nipple at the same time, but he could still feel the soft mound of her mammary pressed up against him.

His attention was entirely focussed on stimulating Granger’s wonderful tits, but something distracted him. Her upper arm was banging rapidly against the side of his head. Releasing her boob from his mouth, he lifted his head to get a better look at her. She was biting her lower lip and panting rapidly, with her arm vibrating rapidly from side to side. He followed the line of her forearm down to her wrist, and discovered that her fingers were frantically rubbing the panty-covered mound between her legs.

‘ _Stop!_ ’ he ordered angrily.

Her hand froze instantly. He lifted her roughly to her feet and released her to stand unaided. Unfortunately her legs had turned to jelly. They gave way and she crumpled to the floor in a pathetic heap.

Draco glared at the mostly nude girl before him, “You will _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, do _anything_ to pleasure yourself! _Do you understand?_ ”

“Yes Master”, she squeaked meekly. “Sorry Master.”

Despite her trying to hump his leg earlier, it had never occurred to Draco that she might start pleasuring herself like that. So it never occurred to him – either consciously or unconsciously – to order her not to do it.

Draco was absolutely _furious_. If she’d made herself orgasm it would have thoroughly ruined his enjoyment of the whole experience! That wouldn’t be punishment. That would be Granger _enjoying_ herself! Admittedly, having Draco _watch_ her masturbate (and suck her tits while she did it) probably wasn’t how she’d prefer to do it, but still...

Draco stepped away and paced back and forth in front of the Professor’s desk while his anger gradually subsided. Granger remained on the floor, resting on her legs and supporting herself on her arms, a bit like a sitting dog. Her wide eyes followed him, worry etched on her face. She knew she’d done wrong and feared his wrath. Or that’s what his subconscious was ordering her to feel, possibly? Whether it was real or not, the fear in her eyes helped him regain control of his temper. She would have to be punished, of course, but how? It would have to be something entirely for his pleasure, not hers.

“Come here!” he ordered, pointing at the floor in front of him.

Wobbling alarmingly, she tried to rise, but her legs gave way and she crumpled once again. Immediately she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and crawled haltingly towards him. Seeing her degrade herself sent a thrill up Draco’s spine and he craved more. She reached the point he’d indicated and stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes. She looked incredible cute.

“Beg like a dog,” he ordered.

Granger sat back on her ankles and brought her hands together up in front of her chest. She curled her fingers over and let her tongue hang from the front of her mouth, then started panting rapidly.

Draco laughed out loud. Under the _imperius_ , this girl was a real treasure.

“Right, let’s try this again,” he said. “I want you to suck my dick, but this time, take me all the way in. Don’t swallow and don’t gag.”

Granger shuffled forwards on her knees and knelt upright in front of him. Unheeded, his wedding tackle had been hanging out since the last time, so she just cupped his balls in her left hand and grasped the base of his shaft in her right. Draco sucked in air and tried not to think too much about how amazing it felt.

With the same deliberate care as last time, she opened her mouth as wide as it would go and lowered it over his cock. Again he felt nothing, except the warm air of her breath flowing over his penis as it descended into her.

When the head of his cock touched the soft slick membranes of her throat he groaned in rapture. Amazingly, he still felt nothing on his shaft – Granger’s jaw was still wide open. Her forehead had reached his stomach so she adjusted her position, turning her head to the side so she could push lower. Her right hand released from his shaft and she grabbed his waist to steady herself, then she slowly lowered her mouth towards the base of his pulsing phallus, while supporting his balls underneath.

The tip of his cock’s purple helmet met some resistance inside her, but pushed the walls of her throat apart and popped through. Draco gasped. He slapped his hands to the sides of Granger’s head to hold her still. Breathing heavily, he wrestled to get his lust under control. After a few seconds the buzzing in his head receded and he loosened his grip. Granger pushed her head lower, taking more of his dick into her throat. Draco held his breath, trying to ignore the waves of rapturous pleasure flowing from his penis into every corner of his body.

A set of soft lips touched the skin of his body near the base of his dick, but she didn’t stop. Granger carried on going, pressing her face increasingly firmly into his midriff. He had to grip her head to stop from tumbling backwards, which pushed her even further down on him. When she could _absolutely_ go no further, her mouth finally began to close.

The result was overwhelming. Bliss like he’d never imagined crashed over him like a tidal wave. All conscious thought left him. His hands clamped down on Granger’s head, ramming her face onto his cock as hard as he could. His hips thrust forwards, pushing his dick even further – as far down her throat as it could possibly go.

For several long seconds he just stood there with his cock buried in Granger’s throat, unable to move. Wave upon wave of intoxicating euphoria swept through him, shattering his self-control and destroying his resolve. He felt like fireworks were going off in his head. Unable to stop himself he yanked his hips back, and with one massive thrust, he buried his cock in Granger’s throat and gave in to the sensations overwhelming him. His cock exploded inside its cocoon of soft pink flesh, blasting a huge jet of spunk straight down Granger’s throat.

He cried out, unable to stop himself. A long guttural, almost pained sound escaped him, “AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

But he wasn’t in pain, he was in heaven. An orgasm like nothing he’d ever known wracked him from head to foot. Sperm fountained from his cock in hot waves. Spasm after spasm shook him, his dick blasting hot cum into her welcoming embrace. Over and over he came, his contractions so powerful that his entire body shook and he continued to cry out involuntarily.

“AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

It was the most astounding experience of his entire life, and throughout the whole thing Granger knelt before him, obedient and uncomplaining, with her mouth clenched tightly around his violently pumping member.

Draco wasn’t sure how long his ejaculations lasted – it felt like hours, but it was probably more like thirty seconds. His convulsions gradually subsided, and the hot fluid he could feel flowing through his shaft steadily ebbed away.

He began moving his hips backwards and forwards in a slow rhythmic motion so his cock slid in and out of her throat by just an inch. It felt wonderful and he groaned in delight. Granger dutifully maintained a constant pressure on the head and shaft of his dick, milking his dribbling cock dry.

He began twitching violently as the orgasm waned, his arms and legs trembling uncontrollably. Great shudders wracked his body and his hands curled unresponsively.

At some point Granger had grabbed onto his arse with both hands, crushing his butt cheeks in her fingers to keep her face firmly in place over his dick. Now she held onto him, supporting him as he shook helplessly. When the convulsions finally diminished, he was overcome with exhaustion. He would have fallen over for sure, if Granger hadn’t held him up. When he was sure that she’d taken every drop, he released her head and withdrew his shrinking cock from her mouth. He stepped back, feeling more relaxed and content than he had ever been in all his life.

Granger fell backwards as he released her, coughing and spluttering. She must have been holding her breath the entire time, he realised – unable to inhale because the enlarged head of his penis filled her throat completely. Saliva was pouring down her chin in rivers, dripping all over her chest. Draco looked down at himself. His privates were swimming in her saliva too, dripping in long ropes onto the floor. He’d told her not to swallow and so she hadn’t. Except for his sperm, of course, though strictly-speaking she hadn’t swallowed that either – he’d injected it straight down her throat.

His trousers were in danger of getting covered in spit, so he undid his belt and took them off, quickly followed by his underwear. Apart from his shoes and socks, he was now wearing less that Granger. He would have to fix that soon, but he felt strangely unhurried. The sensational orgasm he’d just enjoyed had left him feeling thoroughly sated. He’d planned to save his orgasm until the very end, but he had no regrets – the one he’d just had was spectacular beyond words. And hopefully, in the time they had left, he might squeeze in another one.

“Do you know a spell to clean us up?” he asked her.

“Yes Master,” she replied. “But I don’t have my wand.”

Oh yes, he kept forgetting that.

He handed her his wand. She dutifully expunged the saliva from her chest and his privates, and then handed the wand back to him. He’d had no concerns about her using his wand against him anymore. If she could break the _imperius_ at all, she’d have done so _long_ before now. She certainly wouldn’t have let him fill her stomach with jizz if she had any choice in the matter.

“Well,” he chuckled, “I think that was a suitable punishment for attempting to pleasure yourself.”

“Yes Master,” she replied, sounding truly regretful.

Draco backed up against the professor’s table. He pushed himself up to sit on the front edge and looked down at the girl on the floor.

“That was amazing,” he told her, “truly unbelievable. Thank you, Miss Granger.”

“You are very welcome, Master.”

Draco grinned at her, “So tell me Granger, how would you feel about showing me your knickers, if you were your usual self?”

“I would be angry and embarrassed, Master.”

“And how would you feel about kissing me?”

“I would have been disgusted, Master.”

Draco lifted an eyebrow, “Is that so? I fear you have just incurred further punishment, slave.”

Granger’s shoulders slumped, “Yes Master. Sorry Master.”

He waved away her apology, “No matter. I would have felt the same about kissing you before today. Out of interest is that because you find me physically unattractive?”

“No Master, in fact I’ve fancied you since we first arrived. You’re the best-looking boy in our year.”

“Is that so?” he replied smugly. Granger might be a mudblood, but she was also a girl... a very _pretty_ girl. If a good looking girl like Granger fancied him, then lots of others probably did. That was good to know.

“So it’s my personality you don’t like?”

“Yes master. I find discrimination of any kind distasteful, and what you did to Buckbeak was just cruel.”

“Yes, well, we have different values in the magical world. In _your_ world there are basically no dangerous predators. You preach about freedom and equality for all creatures, because in your world that would be fine. But in this world, _my_ world, there are dragons and nundus and basilisks and all manner of deadly beasts. There are plants that will poison you, smother you, or kill you with a scream. You can die in a potions accident, a flying accident, a spell-casting accident, or any number of other ways. On top of that we’re outnumbered ten thousand to one by muggles who, historically, have not taken well to our existence. Living in the magical world is a constant battle for survival. Haven’t you noticed how few of us there are? We can’t take chances with anything that might kill us – it’s us or them, and that hippogriff tried to kill me, so it had to go.”

Her eyes were downcast as she replied, “Yes Master.”

Draco was pretty sure that Granger would have continued to argue if she was herself, but he wasn’t complaining. He had no desire to get into a philosophical debate with her. The fact that she fancied him was still making him grin. Was that why she was turned on by him? Did the _imperius_ strip her of her ideological objections to him, leaving only her physical attraction?

He didn’t really care, of course, but it would make him laugh if that were the case. Sadly he didn’t know enough about the _imperius curse_ to figure it out. Granger probably could, if she had read up on it. Oh wait – that gave him an idea. He could just _ask_ her what she was feeling. She couldn’t lie to him!

“Do you fancy me now,” he asked her.

“Yes Master, you are even better looking now than in first year.”

Draco’s grin widened, “And when I touch you, are you turned on because I _want_ you to be turned on or because someone you fancy is touching you?”

Granger frowned, “I... I don’t know, Master. I just am.”

Ah. Yes, of course. How would she know? She wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. The fact that she was turned on was not in doubt, but the underlying reason remained uncertain.

Draco sighed, “Never mind. Getting back on topic... If you were your normal self, you’d have been disgusted at having to kiss me, not because you find me unattractive but because you are offended by my beliefs?”

“Yes Master,” she confirmed.

“So how would you feel about stripping for me and Crabbe and Goyle?”

“I’d be livid, Master. I would do everything I could to get you all thrown into Azkaban.”

“Azkaban?” he replied in disbelief, “just for seeing your knickers and bare tits?”

“Yes,” she replied evenly, “and for using an Unforgivable.”

“Ah. Yes, good point. Well, we’ll have to make sure _that_ doesn’t become public knowledge, won’t we?”

“Yes Master.”

Draco was finding this all quite fascinating. If he was honest, he’d never really thought about this from her point of view. In his mind, she’d have just felt humiliated and stop being disrespectful towards him for fear of further punishment. He hadn’t considered that she might try to get him imprisoned. Or that she’d feel disgust. What else had he not considered?

“How would you have felt about me feeling you up – touching and sucking your breasts, groping your arse and shoving my hands down your knickers?”

Granger considered it for a moment, “Sickened and helpless at the time, then sullied, unclean, and unsafe afterwards. I’d be constantly terrified that it might happen again... or worse. I might have left Hogwarts.”

Draco hadn’t thought of that at all. On the other hand, none of that was his problem. She’d punched him in the face. This was how he chose to repay her and if she had a problem with that... well, then she shouldn’t have hit him should she?

“But you didn’t feel that way just now, did you?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No Master, I enjoyed it very much.”

“And how would you have felt about _that_?” he wondered.

“Betrayed by my own body. Ashamed of myself for my weakness...”

Draco shrugged, “We can’t help who we’re attracted to. I am attracted to _you_ , for example, which I now realise is part of the reason I’m always trying to torment you – I was confused by my attraction to a mudblood.” Draco was silent for a moment, thinking on that, before he continued. “I suppose you would have felt quite bad about willingly sucking my dick and me ejaculating down your throat?”

“Yes Master, profoundly traumatised; probably homicidal.”

Draco’s eyes widened. He had certainly never considered that possibility!

“You would _kill me_?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes Master, if I failed to get you sentenced to life in Azkaban,” she confirmed calmly.

In his head, he’d imagined her sufficiently humiliated that she would deeply regret crossing him, and never do it again. He’d expected that his dramatic escalation of their hostilities would be so overwhelming that she’d capitulate and he’d emerge victorious in their battle of wills. He hadn’t expected her to bump up the stakes even higher!

Well, this certainly changed things. He’d been debating whether to obliviate her afterwards, or just use a memory modification charm to make her think she’d wanted it. He could do both spells now, thanks to his father insisting that Uncle Severus (as Draco had always called him outside school) add them to last summer’s syllabus. Snape had been giving Draco extra lessons every summer since the year before he came to Hogwarts. They were mostly potions-related, but every now and then he’d slip in an interesting charm or hex. The Serpensortia (snake summoning) spell he’d used against Potter during their duel last year was one such example – McGonagall didn’t teach that until fourth year, but it was one of the easiest summoning spells so Snape taught it to Draco prior to his second year.

Why his father had insisted that Snape teach him memory charms was a mystery, but given what he was currently doing, Draco wondered if his father had anticipated something like this, now that Draco had passed through puberty. Given what his father boasted about to his friends during their meetings, Draco would have been amazed if his father _hadn’t_ molested half of the girls in school when he was at Hogwarts.

Anyway, it was clear that Draco would have to _obliviate_ Granger. He couldn’t take the risk that she’d find inconsistencies in a false memory charm and figure out what he’d done. On the other hand, if he’d _already done something she would kill him for_ (even if it was sort-of an accident) then there was no reason not to continue...

Looking down at her, calming chatting to him while she was almost naked (and he was essentially fully naked) was starting to arouse him again. They had _hours_ of time remaining, so they could either spend them in awkward silence, or they could use them productively... So, what next?

If he was honest, Draco had probably more than repaid her for punching him in the face, but he couldn’t stop now. She was too luscious and he would probably never get another chance at this. Dumping his load into her throat had been totally mind-blowing, but what would it feel like to dump a load inside her pussy? There was no way he could leave this room without finding out – not just because he wanted to know what a pussy felt like, but because he wanted to know what _Granger’s pussy_ felt like.

He grinned down at her, “You know, apart from my footwear I’m completely naked, whereas you are still wearing knickers. Furthermore, you have seen and sucked my cock, whereas I have neither seen nor...”

Draco frowned. Was it possible to suck a pussy? It seemed unlikely. He chose another word: “I have neither seen nor _licked_ your pussy. That seems a little unfair to me. You have been _far_ more intimate with me than I have with you.”

“Yes Master,” Granger agreed apologetically, “I have been very bad .”

“Would you like me to lick your pussy?” he wondered.

“Yes Master, very much,” she declared with a grin.

“Well then, we better get started,” he replied wryly.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Hermione part IV: Exploration"


	4. Hermione part IV: Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That thing Draco mentioned at the end of the previous chapter? It won’t be happening in this chapter, or the next one.
> 
> It will happen in the one after that.
> 
> But don’t worry – other things will take place. ;-D

“Can you stand?” he asked her.

“Perhaps, if Master could help me?” she replied, holding out her hands.

Draco dropped down off the Professor’s desk and walked over to help her. She grabbed his hands and pulled herself up. Granger had very soft hands, he noticed. They’d felt soft on his penis and testicles, but he could now confirm that he hadn’t been imagining it. Her fingers weren’t quite as slim and lady-like as a pureblood princess like Daphne Greengrass, but for a descendant of filthy muggle peasants (to Draco, all muggles were filthy peasants), they were pretty good.

Unfortunately, Granger’s slim and beautiful legs were still quite wobbly and she crumpled back to the floor.

“Never mind,” he told her, and scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style. Granger yelped in surprise, and then put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. She didn’t weight very much at all, so he had no trouble carrying her over to the Professor’s table and laying down her on top of it.

“Thank you Master,” she purred sexily.

“You’re very welcome, Miss Granger,” he replied.

He couldn’t help it – her cute face, rocking body, and cheery demeanour were softening his attitude towards her. He’d have to be careful not to show it outside of this room of course, but when it was just the two of them...

Granger shuffled over until she was lying in the middle of the table, awaiting his pleasure. Draco took his time. He started at her feet and ran his hands in small circles over every inch of her body – her calves, thighs, stomach, arms and chest.

It felt amazing to be doing this – exploring every inch of her mostly-naked body with his hands. She would hold no secrets from him by the time he was done with her, and this was part of that process. The next time she glared at him hatefully he would just look down at her frumpy school uniform and undress her with his eyes. She would know he was doing it too. What she wouldn’t know is that he had actually _seen_ what was beneath her clothes, and _touched_ it. He would know her body better than she knew it herself.

“Roll over”, he told her.

Granger rolled onto her front and shuffled back to the middle of the table.

Draco repeated his exploration, caressing her fabulous body from her feet to her neck. He paid particular attention to her bum of course, sliding his hands inside her knickers again to stroke and squeeze it. But he also spent some time admiring the smooth lines of her slender legs. Her thighs were particularly lovely, especially near the top where they met her knickers. He ran his fingers up the insides of her thighs, making Granger inhale sharply, and marvelled at how warm and silky they were. The gap between the tops of her legs gave him a partial view of the panties covering her pussy. The thought of what awaited him there made his heart pound, but he resisted the urge to look. He wanted to savour the moment, and he doubted he’d be able to hold back if he saw too much too soon. Granger’s time turner had given him all the time in the world, and he had every intention of making the most of it.

“Roll over again”, he told her.

Granger dutifully rolled face-up once more and shuffled back to the middle of the table. After admiring her fabulous body, he was overcome with the desire to kiss her. So he slid one arm underneath her neck and leaned over to bring his lips to hers. Granger sighed contentedly.

While their lips danced tenderly across each other his free hand continued to roam her body, caressing her boobs and stomach and legs. He was careful not to go near her mound though – not yet – but every time he went close, Granger’s hips shifted towards his hand hungrily.

She wasn’t the only one who was hungry for more. Draco’s attention was drawn inexorably to that tantalising mound inside the front of her knickers. What mysteries lay within, he wondered? He had heard older boys talking about the ‘camel toe’ in a girl’s knickers, but he’d had no idea what they were talking about. Now he knew, because Granger’s mound divided into two small mounds just above the space between her legs. It had the distinct appearance of a camel toe, though Draco found it a rather unpleasant name for something that was turning him on enormously.

He would discover what secrets her panties concealed soon enough, he promised himself. In the meantime, he deliberately took the time to marvel at the sight of the mostly-naked girl before him. She truly was quite spectacular. _Nothing_ , he decided, could be more erotic than a headstrong and defiant girl being as naked, willing and pliant as Granger was right now.

On his third pass near her panties, Draco surprised her. Instead of passing around her mound, his hand flowed straight across it, caressing the panties that concealed whatever lay beneath. Granger breathed in sharply. But his hand continued on – down her legs to her knees, and then abruptly reversed course and slowed to a crawl. His hand began inching up the inside of her thigh, his fingers tracing small circles on her skin. Granger trembled anew.

As he passed half way up her thigh, Granger lifted and parted her knees to give him easier access to the region between her legs. Draco stepped back and climbed onto the table to kneel between her ankles, running both hands slowly up her milky thighs towards her pussy. The skin of her legs was amazingly smooth, so he ran his hands up and down them for some time, relishing the silky feel of them, and the intimacy of touching Granger’s inner thighs. Who’d have guessed, when he saw her self-satisfied face at breakfast this morning, that he’d be doing this to her now?

To his surprise, he realised that the cotton material of her underwear was glistening wetly between her legs. Was this what the older boys meant when they talked about ‘making a girl wet’? What was that liquid and where was it leaking from, he wondered?

His hands rose up her legs once more... and again stopped just short of her knickers. But this time he didn’t reverse course. He remained close to her panties and ran his thumbs along the skin just outside the line of her knickers. From down near the curves of her bum to the tops of her thighs, Draco’s thumbs skirted along her just-visible tan-lines.

Granger shivered, and then moaned in anticipation of him plunging inside her knickers, but he denied her once more. His hands swept across her thighs and up her hips, then reversed course to swoop together at her navel and slowly head directly south. Draco’s fingertips traced parallel lines down her stomach to the waist of her knickers, and then continued on across the soft cotton of her panties to meet at her mound. Granger trembled and groaned in delightful torment.

Seemingly of their own accord, her hips lifted off the table in an effort to encourage his fingers to probe lower. For once, Draco was happy to oblige. He ran his fingers down her mound to the two bumps of her camel toe. They yielded tantalisingly to his touch, betraying a surprising softness. Granger writhed, trying to get his fingers lower, but Draco matched her every move, keeping his fingers exactly where _he_ wanted them to be, teasing her mercilessly. This was an element of her discipline that he certainly hadn’t anticipated, but he enjoyed administering it very much – arousing her to the point of such desperation was an exquisite punishment.

Finally, his fingers descended onto the cotton-covered flesh between her legs. Granger writhed again, crossing her knees involuntarily. His hand was momentarily trapped between her thighs and she sighed heavily in apparent relief at his touch. To Draco’s surprise, the whole area was red hot as well as sticky. He could feel a tremendous heat coming off her. In retrospect, it sort-of made sense since his cock would get very hot when he was aroused. But what did she have down there to get aroused? He had to find out!

Granger’s reflexive convulsion eased and she visibly forced her legs apart, giving him free access to her panty area once more. Draco ran the back of his fingers up from her bum to her mound, gently caressing every inch of the damp fabric in between. Granger shuddered and whimpered helplessly.

His hands reversed again, but this time he ran his thumbs down between her legs, skirting just _underneath_ the edges of her panties. The skin inside was warm and delicate. Granger flung her arms out and gripped the edges of the table, moaning in pleasure. As he approached the wet part, Draco’s thumbs pushed aside the edges of her knickers, revealing the much darker reddish-brown skin beneath. It was covered in a short fuzz of soft brown fur. His first glimpse of her pussy!

Draco was entranced. His own pubic region was covered in curly blonde hairs, which had appeared and lengthened over the last twelve months. Granger’s pussy seemed to bear the same brown hair as her head, but it was super-short – maybe a third of an inch long, no more. Had hers only just started to grow, all at once? Had she only just gone through puberty? That seemed unlikely, given her reasonably well-developed breasts.

“You hair is very short down here,” he noted out loud.

“Yes master, I keep it well trimmed.”

“ _Really?_ What for?”

“It doesn’t look very feminine if it gets too long, and the girls in my dorm would tease me, Master.”

“Well,” Draco replied, “Merlin bless the girls in your dorm then, because this looks and feels amazing.”

“Thank you Master,” she said with a note of shy pride.

“How do you do that, with scissors?” he wondered.

“No Master. When it gets too long I shave it completely.”

“Seriously?” he exclaimed. That seemed an extremely foolhardy thing to do. Draco had cut himself shaving his face a few times now, and it was no fun at all. If she cut herself down there... yikes! But who was he to argue? And now that she’d put the image in his head, he realised he would love to see her with a completely shaved pussy.

Draco reversed course, running his thumbs up the crevice between her legs and pussy, over the ridges where her thigh muscles stood out, and up the valleys between her thighs and her stomach. When he arrived at her waist, his fingers hooked inside her waistband and traced toward the middle, just below her belly button.

Turning his elbow, he gradually slid the fingers of his right hand under her waistband and down into her knickers.

This was it! The moment he’d been waiting for ever since he’d come up with this idea.

He was going to touch Granger’s pussy! Draco’s cock hardened painfully at the prospect.

The skin below her navel was soft and cool, but warmed beneath her knickers. His fingers skimmed across her bare mound, where they soon encountered a soft triangle of fur-like fuzz. Granger moaned and lifted her hips in anticipation. Draco brushed through her pubic hair and came to the edge of her pelvic bone. Without further delay, his fingers plunged over the edge and down between her legs.

Granger let out a long, “Ahhhhhhh” of fulfilment as his touch finally released her pent-up tension.

Draco’s fingers felt a myriad of complex shapes and textures. Her thighs enclosed his hand in their warm embrace, but in between he found several ridges and valleys of skin, with a slick riverbed running down the centre. Granger sighed heavily as his middle finger easily parted the central folds and slid between them. It was wet and slippery inside, and very hot indeed. Granger lowered her hips back to the table, and then lifted her knees wide to either side of her waist, inviting him to probe the folds of hot furry skin that he could sense beneath his fingertips. These presumably comprised her pussy, but Draco couldn’t really picture what he was touching.

For a moment, Draco simply rejoiced at the knowledge that he had his hand down the front of Granger’s knickers. It didn’t matter what she wore from this day forwards. No matter what she did to cover herself, Draco would always know what was inside her panties – he’d touched it, it was his now. He owned it.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Draco removed his hand. Granger mewled in complaint. Draco ignored her. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear at both hips and eased her knickers over her pelvic bone.

He almost laughed out loud. Hermione Granger was letting him remove her knickers! Willingly! Eagerly, in fact!

The _Imperius_ was easily his favourite spell, he decided. So far Granger had stripped for him, he’d groped her arse, he’d sucked her tits, he’d ejaculated explosively down her throat, fondled her pussy, and now he was removing her knickers! Life just didn’t get any better than this.

As he pulled her panties lower, a triangle of white flesh appeared... and then the wedge of neatly-trimmed brown fur. Unbidden, Granger lifted her hips so he could pull her knickers past her bum.

“Thank you slave,” he told her.

“You are welcome, Master,” she replied with a grin.

Draco slid her underwear beneath her bum and pushed the stretchy cotton fabric down to her thighs, revealing her pussy in all its sexy glory. His breath caught in his throat as he admired the heavenly sight before him. It was exquisite beyond words.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispered, “ _absolutely beautiful_.”

Granger lifted her head and turned her deep chocolate-coloured eyes towards him. Her expression showed genuine delight.

“Thank you master, I’m glad you like it.”

“I do,” Draco whispered in awe. “I love it.”

She watched submissively as Draco stared in wonder at the most intimate and private part of her body.

White skin clearly delineated the shape of whatever bikini she’d worn to the beach, but inside that was a wedge of fur that started a couple of inches up her mound and ran down between her legs, encircling a set of red and pink skin folds. Either side of those folds, her skin was a much darker brown, as if deeply tanned. But that couldn’t be so, since they stood within the un-tanned outline of her bikini. Was every girl’s pussy brown like that, he wondered?

Draco ran the back of his hand all the way up her bare pussy. Granger shuddered in response and his fingers came away wet. Looking down, he saw a teardrop of sticky liquid emerge from her folds. He scooped it up on the tip of his index finger to examine it more closely. It was odourless and colourless, and looked very similar to his pre-cum. He licked it with his tongue. It was sticky and sweet.

The sheer absurdity of this moment struck him – he was tasting Granger’s pussy juices! That was something he certainly hadn’t expected to be doing today... or _any_ day, really. And yet here he was, tasting juices from her bare pussy while she lay naked and compliant on a table in an abandoned classroom. What a truly extraordinary day!

Draco ran his thumbs gently up the borders of brown skin either side of her folds. They felt hot to the touch and lightly padded – they gave way a little even at his gentlest caress. They also had a somewhat bumpy texture, but they were so soft it was barely perceptible. Between these darker regions lay a set of vertical skin folds. He couldn’t see any more than that right now, but some instinct told him there was more to discover within. Very deliberately, he placed a thumb on each brown pad and spread them apart.

Draco rejoiced as if he’d found the promised land... because in a way he had! He’d uncovered the entrance to Granger’s pussy!

Revealed between the brown curtains he’d pulled aside were two bright red vertical lips, within which was a glistening pink valley that ran from a tiny dark cave at the base up to a strange hood-like fold of wrinkled skin at the top. Naturally, it was the cave that drew his attention. That must be the entrance to her vagina! But surely it was too small to accommodate a penis? It was tiny! The tip of his wand could barely fit through there! Draco placed his wet index finger over the hole to see if he could push it inside... but he didn’t get the chance.

Granger went absolutely nuts, her hips writhing at the feel of his finger over her entrance. Draco chuckled at his own foolishness. In his single-minded examination of her fascinating privates, he’d forgotten that no boy had ever touched her there. It was probably analogous to her licking the head of his penis for the first time. Given how quickly he’d lost control he was relieved and amused to see her do the same – apparently he wasn’t the only one finding this a mind-blowing experience.

Her knickers were in danger of being torn apart by her thrashing, so Draco whipped them over her knees and slid them towards her feet. Unfortunately, with him kneeling between her legs there was no way to get them off. But Granger solved that problem by lifting her knees up to her chest. With her feet now in front of him, Draco was able to pull her panties off completely. They dropped to the floor at the end of the desk.

Granger was now _entirely naked_. His cock throbbed at that realisation – another historic and memorable milestone had been achieved, both in his life and in her penance. She was the first girl he’d ever seen naked, and he had chosen well – Hermione Granger was extremely pretty when she was clothed, but truly _gorgeous_ when she was naked. Her body took his breath away.

Unbidden, the wonderful girl placed her feet flat on the desk either side of him, and spread them apart as wide as she could manage to give him complete and unimpeded access to her entrance. It was an extremely intimate and revealing position, which left no doubt about what she wanted – in the clearest possible terms, she was inviting him to explore her vagina.

Draco saw no reason to refuse her and returned his index finger to the mouth of the cave at the base of her folds. She gasped at his touch, and fought to remain still, gripping the sides of the table with white knuckles.

With the lightest of pressures, Draco nudged his finger against her opening. To his astonishment, despite the tiny size of the hole, his wet finger slid inside with no resistance whatsoever, right up to his first knuckle.

Granger yelped, and then whispered, “Oh God, yes!”

She wanted more, it seemed. But Draco was in no mood to accommodate her yet. Instead, he rotated his finger inside her, feeling the walls surrounding her entrance. It was like nothing he’d ever touched before. It felt warm and smooth and slick with her juices.

Despite his intention to deny Granger any stimulation, his touch seemed to be having the opposite effect.

That being the case, he decided he may as well satisfy his own curiosity. He pushed his finger steadily deeper. Granger began panting rapidly, and with each inch he pushed inside her she breathed more heavily. In no time at all, his index finger was buried three knuckles deep – as far as it would go. Granger breathed out in one long satisfied sigh.

Draco knelt, unmoving, with his finger buried inside Granger’s pussy, luxuriating in the feel of her warm insides gently squeezing his finger. That would feel amazing on his cock, he knew, and he longed to experience it. But not yet – he had plenty of time. To his surprise, Granger wasn’t writhing in ecstasy though. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of satisfied contentment on her face. Strange! Shouldn’t she be heading towards an orgasm now that there was something inside her?

Perhaps his finger was too small to have that effect, he mused. His cock was much larger, after all. So he slid his finger out, which caused Granger to frown and pout unhappily, and then he slipped two fingers inside her. Once again, he met no resistance at all, and his digits easily buried themselves up to the top knuckle. He found that quite amazing. But Granger didn’t cry out or writhe in bliss. She just smiled serenely and sighed like she’d just tasted the most delicious chocolate cake.

Draco was confused by her reactions, but his attention was drawn to the feel of her insides pressing upon his fingers. She was very soft inside, like warm jelly. He curled and straightened his fingers experimentally. The walls of her vagina stretched at his touch. They were slick and exceptionally soft – the surface smooth but slightly uneven. It felt like a lot like the inside of her mouth, in fact, but somehow softer and tighter at the same time. Granger’s knees pushed together reflexively, trapping his hand in place.

Another contented, “Mmmmm...” escaped her.

After a moment her legs fell open again, freeing his hand. Twisting and turning his fingers, Draco gently explored the inside of Granger’s exceedingly moist cunt. She jumped several times, and even yelped once when he twisted too fast, but she voiced no complaint and soon resumed her cheerful murmuring. She was content for him to amuse himself any way he pleased, it seemed.

Mild pressure on her walls seemed to increase her enjoyment, he discovered, but pressing too hard was an uncomfortable turn-off. The texture of her vagina surface was essentially the same all round, except for a small region at the top near the front. That seemed to have a rougher more _ridged_ feel. Granger tensed when he touched it, so he quickly moved on.

There was something tremendously erotic and personal about seeing his fingers so deep inside her – it was a privilege she had not bestowed upon anyone else, and he felt very smug about being the first. He also _absolutely loved_ the feel of her pussy lips as they clenched around his knuckles. They really were quite marvellous. He wondered how they would feel closing around the base of his rock-hard penis? The same as when she’d closed her mouth around him, perhaps? Or _even nicer_? It was difficult to imagine anything being nicer than her mouth, but something in him _yearned_ to plunge his cock into her pussy to find out.

 _Soon_ , he promised himself. Soon!

Having done a full circuit of her insides, he pushed even deeper and soon encountered the rear wall of her vagina. Her pussy seemed to be quite small – only about four or five inches deep, so not much longer than his fingers. He had more than enough cock to fill her up, which sent a shiver of satisfaction down his spine. Surprisingly, his probing fingers encountered something towards the base of her rear wall – a firm mound about the size of half a snitch. He stroked it gently, causing Granger to squirm.

“What’s that?” he wondered out loud.

“It’s my cervix, Master – the entrance to my uterus.”

Draco had no idea what those words meant, “Is it erogenous?”

“I... I don’t know, Master. Maybe if I were massively aroused for a long time. Lots of things are only erogenous when a woman’s profoundly turned-on. Right now it just feels... odd. I’ve never been touched there before though, so I’m not sure. I can’t reach that far up myself.”

Draco decided to leave it alone. There was something else he wanted to examine. He slowly extracted his fingers, much to Granger’s displeasure – she pouted again – and slid them up the valley of her pussy to the strange hood of skin at the top. He barely registered Granger’s sharp intake of breath as he discovered a small round button concealed beneath the shroud. Granger squealed and convulsed violently as his fingers passed over it.

Draco snatched his hand back in surprise, and stared at Granger who was panting frantically.

“What the hell was _that_?” he asked.

“That...” she said breathlessly, “is... my... clitoris, Master. It’s... what makes... me orgasm.”

“You’re kidding!” Draco exclaimed. “That little button? You mean I don’t need to stick my cock inside you?”

“No Master. Women orgasm from stimulation of the clitoris, so no penetration is required. Orgasm is mostly a side-effect of all the rubbing that occurs during sex. However, penetration does make an orgasm nicer, more fulfilling.”

For once, Draco was glad of Granger’s perpetual need to share knowledge. He’d never heard any of this before!

“How would you know?” he wondered. “I thought you were a virgin?”

“I am, Master. But I have pleasured myself with dildos, so I know that the orgasm is much more intense if there’s something inside me. I broke my hymen, of course, but I’ve never had sex with another person, so I’m still a virgin by that definition.”

Draco wondered why anyone would use another definition, but he had a more urgent question: “What’s a dildo?”

“It’s an object shaped like a man’s penis, Master.”

“Crikey Granger! Where would you get something like _that_?”

“There are muggle shops that sell them, but I conjure mine Master,” she replied calmly, “and then I vanish them when I’m done.”

“Huh,” he responded. “Did McGonagall teach you that?”

Granger giggled. She actually giggled! “No master, I taught myself.”

Draco shook his head in confusion, “This is all very strange...”

“Yes Master. Sex is more complicated for women. There’s a significant emotional component. Unlike men, some women live their entire lives without having an orgasm.”

Draco’s eyes widened. _Seriously?_ How weird was _that?_ But that revelation focussed his mind on another potential punishment for Granger – he could _make her orgasm_. It would add another delicious layer to the revenge he was taking upon her. In addition, since she’d made _him_ orgasm, it only seemed fair that he enjoy making _her_ orgasm too. No, even more important than that, she had made him orgasm so he _had_ to make her orgasm! The thought that she might come out of this having done something to him that he hadn’t done to her was thoroughly unacceptable.

With that in mind, he had a few more questions, grateful that Granger was so forthcoming with her answers.

“So what sort of thing gets a girl aroused?” he wondered.

“Everyone is different, Master, but it takes a while for most girls to get going. Some affectionate kissing and cuddling are a good start, progressing gradually to caressing and eventually more intimate.... petting.”

“But I didn’t do any of those things earlier, and you still got all flustered when I touched your tits.”

“Yes Master. That was... unexpected. I’ve always known that my breasts are very sensitive – I often play with them when I’m pleasuring myself – but I didn’t realise how overwhelming it would feel when someone else touched them. It was also a huge turn-on to see _you_ so aroused, and you have a gorgeous penis.”

“Gorgeous?” he repeated in surprise.

“Yes Master. I’ve heard the older girls talking. Apparently there’s a lot of variation. Some are too long, or too short, or too bulbous, or bent to one side, or the head is bizarrely small, or they’re spotty or blotchy, or any number of other flaws.” Granger shuddered in disgust, and then beamed. “But yours is perfect – not too long and not too short, perfectly straight with a slight upward curve, a nice large head and protruding veins snaking along the sides. Gorgeous! That’s exactly how I design my dildo’s, though yours is perhaps a little larger. I’m quite small inside, you see. And of course your penis is warm, which would be nice... and throbbing... and it would squirt hot cum into me... which I’ve heard feels amazing and can make a girl climax...”

Granger seemed to getting herself quite worked up. Her nipples were hardening again of their own accord.

“I’ve heard that bigger is better where dicks are concerned,” Draco noted.

“I’ve heard that too, Master, and for some women that may be the case – we vary in size just like men do. But most of the girls here seem to think that the best size is the size that fits them like a glove – if it’s too long it presses unpleasantly on their insides, and if it’s too wide it stretches them painfully. I think the myth of huge penises is something to do with girl’s fantasies, where they imagine something huge, and imagine that it feels great, but in reality it would be horrible.”

Draco needed to reassess his plans in light of all this new information, so he crawled over her leg and lay down on the desk next to the naked girl. There wasn’t much room so he snaked his arm under her neck.

“You know,” he told her warmly, “the more I get to know you... the more I like you, Granger.”

“Thank you Master,” she replied. “I like you too.” She rolled towards him so that she was lying against his side. Her head lowered onto his shoulder and her boob settled onto his pectoral. Her upper leg crossed over his and she began stroking his chest with her fingertips.

It was rather presumptuous, Draco thought, but he allowed it because her naked body felt so wonderful against his own. He slipped one hand onto her hip and the other onto the small of her back. Granger sighed and settled her weight onto him.

This was actually rather nice, he decided. “So what comes after intimate petting?”

“I don’t know for sure, Master, since I’ve never done it... but I’ve heard that oral sex is the most reliable method for bringing a girl to orgasm. After that, you can move on to other things, safe in the knowledge that she’s aroused and um... probably game for anything by then, as it were.”

“And oral sex means...”

“Stimulating my clitoris with your tongue, Master.”

Draco hadn’t really been planning to lick her pussy. He’d only said that to get a rise out of her. But if that was the best way... perhaps he should consider it? If she weren’t under the _Imperius_ , it would be out of the question of course – it was far too undignified, and smacked of servitude. (It was fine for _her_ to give _him_ oral, but not the other way round.) However, since she _was_ under the _Imperius_ , he was in charge no matter what, and nobody would ever know that he’d debased himself – not even Granger. Given that he now desired to force her to orgasm, the scales were definitely leaning in favour of a bit of licking.

He’d also caught the fact that she’d said, ‘stimulating _my_ clitoris’ not ‘stimulating _a_ clitoris’. That small but important difference implied that she _wanted_ him to do it, the saucy minx. She was _inviting_ him to do it... almost _encouraging_... or even _challenging_ him to do it. His campaign to arouse her was already well on track, it seemed, and he was certainly not going to back down from a challenge! _He_ was in charge here, after all, and he would soon remind her of that.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Hermione part V: Discovery"


	5. Hermione part V: Discovery

Draco was finding it quite hard to concentrate now, what with Granger’s soft lips planting small kisses on his chest. It was quite distracting... and surprisingly pleasant. Of its own accord, his hand slid down her back and started absently caressing her bum.

What had he been thinking about? Oh yes, his plans. He had set his heart on making Granger orgasm, but if what she said was true, then it might be quite difficult. She’d been very excited earlier, when he was playing with her breasts, but could she orgasm from just breast contact? He would love to try it, but if the answer was ‘no’ he could waste a lot of precious time, and just frustrate himself.

Granger kissed his nipple, sending shivers down his spine. Wow! That felt very nice indeed. He wouldn’t mind if she kept on doing that... His cock started to harden.

Draco shook his head to clear it. Granger had said it took a while for girls to get going, but kissing and cuddling were a good start. That seemed like a lot of unnecessary work to Draco. Couldn’t he just skip to the good part? In fact, hadn’t he already got past the ‘warm up’ stage? She’d been writhing like a mad woman when he was flicking her nipples earlier, until she ruined it by pleasuring herself. Had she cooled off so much that he had to start again?

Granger’s soft palm was tracing small circles over his chest. It felt very agreeable – relaxing and stimulating at the same time. A fingertip brushed over his nipple and he jumped in response. He’d never had any hint that his chest might be erogenous, but when Granger touched it... it definitely _was_. His nipple hardened and his small areola contracted into a tiny wrinkled dome. The only time that happened was when he was freezing cold, but it wasn’t freezing in here...

His now fully-erect penis jumped hungrily. Granger noticed and grinned at him triumphantly.

Draco tried to drag his thoughts back to the matter at hand. What was it again? Oh yes. How to get Granger aroused? Couldn’t he just suck her tits again? It had worked a treat last time. Then when she was almost ‘there’ he could nip down below, give her a quick lick to finish her off and bam – orgasm! Job done!

An involuntary gasp escaped him. Granger had just kissed his nipple.

Were boys’ nipples supposed to be sensitive like that? Draco’s never had been before, but now... What was Granger _doing_ to him? He looked down and found her staring up at him. Her rich-mahogany-coloured eyes held his as she kissed her way down to his stomach. He sucked in air as she crossed just below his navel and headed back up towards his chest. If he was honest, he’d hoped she would keep going and suck his dick.

What had he been thinking about? He couldn’t remember. Wasn’t it... something about her tits?

Granger kissed his other nipple, making him shudder with pleasure. His thoughts scattered and he closed his eyes to savour the sensations coursing through him. He shook violently when her tongue brushed across his nipple, gasping heavily when her mouth closed over it, and he cried out when she flicked it with her tongue. A drop of pre-cum fell from his cock and landed on his stomach.

 _She was using his moves_ , he realised suddenly. She was copying what he’d done to her! The cheeky witch!

He was about to give her a good telling-off when her hand deviated from tracing lazy circles around his chest and plunged lower. She grabbed his cock and _squeezed_. Draco bucked wildly, his hips shooting into the air. Granger opened and closed her fist around his wedding tackle in a steady rhythm, driving him mad with desire.

Unable to take it anymore, Draco rolled towards her, grabbed her in his arms and slammed his lips against hers. All conscious thought deserted him. He was acting entirely on instinct. Granger responded to his kiss with equal passion. Their mouths danced over each other in a frenzy of lust and their bodies reacted of their own accord. Her hand left his genitals just as his leg lifted to slip between hers. He felt her hand grasp him on the back of the head, pressing his lips even harder onto hers. A low moan escaped from her throat as his thigh pressed against the mound between her legs. Their bodies had become thoroughly entwined.

Draco’s free hand roamed over her body – down her side, over her sensuously curving hips, across her bum, and up her back. Granger shivered. He began a second circuit, paying particular attention to her hip, whose curve was driving him insane with desire, and her arse, which he caressed and squeezed in turn.

He completely lost track of time. His entire focus was on the beautiful girl he was kissing, and the wonderful feel of their naked bodies pressed together. Her fabulous breasts had somehow found his, and their nipples crossed like duelling fencers. Tiny electric shocks ran down his spine every time her large firm nipples flicked across his much smaller ones.

Granger’s mouth was firmly attached to his, but he could hear and feel her soft muffled moans.

His eyes had closed themselves, but he forced them open to look at the girl he was holding in his arms. Granger’s eyes remained firmly shut, but her beauty took his breath away. His hand made its way up from her bum, over the fabulous curve of her hip, and up her waist (which made her tremble) to her chest. Her breasts were pressed to his, but he was able to slide his hand in between and close it around her boob. Granger went bananas, growling and scraping her nails down his back. Her tongue plunged deep into his mouth, as if trying to leap down his throat.

Unlike earlier, when he’d been very gentle, he sensed that she wanted him to be rougher, so he squeezed her breast quite firmly. Judging by the frenzy of her response, he had judged the situation correctly. Her ardour continued unabated for several minutes, her hands roaming up and down his back. He took that as his cue to do something new – if she’d recovered her composure enough to dedicate some attention to her fingers then Draco clearly needed to bump things up a notch.

His hand left her breast and began circling the soft concave curve of her stomach. Granger didn’t complain, confirming his suspicion that she was ready for him to move on from her chest. Indeed, she rolled away from him slightly to give him easier access to her belly. As a secondary consequence (or did she intend it?) her leg lifted off him to reveal her pussy. Draco’s hand circled steadily lower, edging just below her navel.

Granger finally ended their kiss, throwing her head back and breathing out in heavy gasps. Her eyes remained firmly closed as she revelled in the sensation of his touch and the promise of his descending hand. With his lips now free, Draco bent over her chest and plunged his mouth onto her exposed breast. She bucked wildly, her back arching and a strangled cry escaping her. Draco’s hand circled lazily around her navel and across her hip, but going no further. His focus was on her breast, and so was hers. He repeated what he’d done earlier, with equally dramatic results. Granger writhed all over the table, shuddering and exhaling increasingly heavily.

Her breathing became forced and rhythmic – panting in sync with her convulsions. Draco recognised the signs of extreme arousal from when he himself was heading towards orgasm. Could he make her orgasm just from doing this? Maybe, but he didn’t want to risk it. He wanted a ‘sure thing’ so his hand began circling lower.

Granger’s writhing ground to an abrupt halt in realisation of where he was headed. Her nails scraped across his shoulders and she rolled fully onto her back, pulling her breast away from his mouth. Well, that seemed to confirm what she wanted! As his fingers skirted over the soft flesh below her navel, her far leg rose up of its own accord to further expose her pussy. Draco’s fingers brushed through the soft fur on top of her mound, sending shivers down her body. Goose bumps rose on her chest and arms and legs, and just as quickly disappeared. Draco pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly as his hand approached her most intimate area. Granger kissed him back absently. Her attention was clearly elsewhere, Draco realised smugly.

On a whim, Draco began massaging her mound in small slow circles. Granger’s heavy panting resumed immediately. Apparently, he didn’t even need to be touching that clitoris thing she’d mentioned – just massaging the area above it was enough to stimulate it. Well, Draco was more than happy to see how far he could push her doing that, so he just kept doing it, while giving her chaste kisses on the lips.

The nude girl in his arms seemed to have forgotten that he was here – transported away on waves of pleasure, it seemed. He continued massaging her mound, increasing and decreasing pressure every now and then. Granger absolutely _loved it_. Her breathing became so laboured that a tiny squeal accompanied each exhale.

Draco decided to let her dictate the pace – while her excitement continued to build he just kept doing the same thing. He soon discovered that adding tiny variations seemed to work better, rather than doing the _exact_ same thing. It also made things more pleasurable for him: he was getting to explore Granger’s pubic region in exquisite detail.

To his surprise, he realised that he’d almost forgotten why he was doing this. It was to punish her for crimes against him. So he refocused his attention on relishing the bliss he was forcing her to feel, and the thought of how angry she would be if she knew what he was doing. He pictured the righteous fury on her face and almost laughed.

Each time Granger’s excitement seemed to be reaching a plateau, he would change something. That would trigger a new level of arousal, which would build for a while, and when that eased he would ramp things up again. It was a slow and steady process, but Granger had said it was difficult for some women to orgasm, so Draco didn’t want to rush it. He was also massively enjoying the feel of her mound and his proximity to her private parts. His fingers probed every millimetre of the pale un-tanned triangle where her knickers had been, stroking and massaging in slow circles as her arousal grew, skimming across her soft skin and brushing gently through the furry wedge of pubic hair.

The naked girl lying in front of him was going insane with desire now. She was writhing again, gripping the edge of the table one moment and raking her nails painfully across his back the next. He was careful to keep his fingertips away from her clitoris, but he did finally touch the wrinkled hood of skin above it. Granger started shuddering violently from head to foot, and for the first time she spoke – gasping out the same phrase over and over and faster and faster with each breath:

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGod. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOh...”

For one long second she stopped moving completely, frozen in mid convulsion. Her back curled forwards and her head snapped down, pressing her chin to her chest. Deep furrows creased her brow and her expression looked pained. Glassy eyes stared in astonishment at his hand over her mound. Her mouth had stretched wide in a silent scream, and a tiny strangled squeak ratted in her throat.

Then, abruptly, her back arched the other way and she screamed out in orgasm, “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Draco continued rubbing her mound exactly the way he had been doing. If it was good enough to get her to orgasm, it was good enough to keep her there, he figured. Sure enough, Granger was wracked with violent aftershocks as her climax consumed her. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Draco could only see the whites through her half-closed lids.

Granger’s arms flew out wide and began shaking fiercely, with the fingers of her hands splayed wide and curled backwards. Husky cries of pain or jubilation accompanied her convulsions:

“Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah...”

After twenty long seconds of uncontrolled shaking, she gasped and flopped bonelessly to the table.

Draco regarded the girl’s bare body as she lay there with her eyes shut, trembling and gasping pitifully. He didn’t want to miss any detail of the beautiful sight before him. Granger’s orgasm was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, and the fact that he’d made it happen delighted him tremendously. Oh how she would rage if she knew!

It took the helplessly exposed girl a good couple of minutes to stop trembling and get her breathing under control.

“Are you okay, Granger?” he asked insincerely, chuckling to himself.

“Yes... Master...” she said breathlessly. “I just... that was... there are no words...”

Draco rejoiced. Not only had he forced her to orgasm, he’d caused her to have a rather good one, from the sound of it. He felt extremely pleased with himself, and was glad he’d decided to do it. In fact he was proud of his achievement, and (if he was honest with himself) that didn’t happen very often in his life. The closest he’d come to any sort of triumph was when Slytherin had won the house cup in first year... for all of _two seconds_ before that filthy cheat Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor a huge number of points for bizarre things like playing chess. And then the bastard had done it again in second year!

Draco forcefully set that thought to one side. He had a more important Gryffindor to focus on – the naked one currently flopped in exhaustion in front of him.

“Relax now little slave,” he told her, kissing her delicately on the lips. “I have some more discoveries to make. There’s something I haven’t seen yet – this clitoris you mentioned – and it’s about time I did.”

“Yes Master,” she replied and went floppy once more.

Draco crawled over her leg and knelt between her knees again. Her entire pussy region was slick and glistening with her juices. The dark padded curtains of flesh that he’d touched earlier were parted now, revealing a smaller set of bright pink lips within. They formed two wavy borders that rose up to join the hood of flesh covering her clitoris, and between them... finally... the walls of her entrance were displayed in all their wonderful glory.

Granger’s pussy bewitched him, drawing him in like a fly to a trap. He had to touch it... lick it... worship it... and then plunge his once-again ramrod-straight cock deep into it. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing! Only her pussy and his desperate need to be inside it. He craved to see more of it, examine it in minute detail, but he couldn’t from this position. He cast his eyes around the room and dropped nimbly from the table. Granger lifted her head to follow him across the room with her eyes. He snatched a chair from the huge pile of furniture at the back and dragged it to the table. Granger regarded him curiously as he deposited the chair at the end of the desk and sat down upon it.

“Scoot down,” he told her, “until your knees are over the edge.”

Granger shuffled herself down the table as instructed, until her calves were dangling off the end of the table either side of her Slytherin nemesis.

“Perfect,” he declared. “Now don’t move.”

From his improved vantage point, Draco had a much better view if her cunt. It was sublime. Her clitoris still wasn’t visible, but the shiny walls of her entrance had him mesmerized. He reached out and ran his index finger down the slick valley between her pussy lips. Granger, who’d been lying quietly and looking up at the ceiling, jumped in surprise. Draco ignored her.

When his finger reached the dark cave at the base, it slipped inside her almost of its own volition. Granger gasped. It was incredibly wet inside – much wetter than earlier. It seemed larger within too – the walls of her vagina didn’t press quite so tightly around his finger. Draco extracted his finger, which was now shiny with her syrupy secretions.

He placed a thumb either side of her lips and pulled them gently apart. Her lips stretched easily, expanding the entry to her vagina. He could see a pink tunnel descending into her, and yet more slick pink folds inside. So that’s how she could accommodate a penis! The entrance was much larger than it looked.

Sliding his thumbs up her lips (which caused her to groan out loud) he parted and lifted her hood. Granger inhaled sharply, as her most sensitive spot was exposed to the air. It was not what Draco had imagined at all – it wasn’t really a button, it was just a small bump at the junction where the two inner lips came together. These lips must be what the older boys had called ‘labia’ (with each one being a ‘labium’, apparently). How strange! Draco could see no reason why that tiny little knot would be so sensitive, but it clearly was.

Draco longed to give her another orgasm – to see her face contorted in the agony and ecstasy of climax once more. Could girls even _have_ a second orgasm, he wondered? Draco didn’t think boys could. He had certainly never achieved it himself. On the rare occasions that he’d still been horny after his first climax, he had thoroughly failed to accomplish it a second time. He’d been left frustrated and annoyed. But Granger had implied that oral sex – licking her clitoris – was almost guaranteed to give her an orgasm, as long as she was aroused first.

Draco was abruptly determined to make the attempt, because the only thing more appealing than forcing Granger to orgasm for him... was doing it _twice_. If it could be done then oral sex seemed the way to achieve it. And anyway in the worst case scenario that he failed, it was Granger who would be left frustrated. In other words, she would be punished either way!

It had been a few minutes since her last climax, Draco noted, so she’d probably cooled down a bit. He would need to work up to stimulating her clitoris, rather than just jump right in, as it were. That seemed to be how things worked for her. Or girls in general, from what she’d said.

He lifted Grangers ankles and placed each foot on a corner of the table, drawing her legs far apart and rotating her hips upwards slightly. He’d wanted access to her thighs, but he was pleased to see that he’d also improved his view of her muff.

Leaning forwards, he grabbed Granger’s hips and kissed her inside thigh near her knee. She sighed blissfully. He worked his way down, kissing lower and lower along her inner thigh, each kiss extracting a contented “Mmmm...” sound from the exposed girl.

When he reached the valley at the top of her thigh, Granger drew a sharp breath in anticipation of him continuing on to her pussy. But he didn’t. He switched to her other knee and began kissing his way down that thigh. Granger whimpered in complaint, but her arousal grew. He reached the top of her thigh again and paused. Granger held her breath... and released it in disappointment when he diverted northwards and kissed up the edge of her thigh, over the muscle at its apex, and then across her pubic region. Granger whined deep in her throat, but Draco saw a rivulet of juice suddenly leak from her opening and run down the dark valley between her just-visible butt cheeks. Secluded in the darkness within, he could just make out the pinched and tanned-looking folds of her anus.

For reasons he couldn’t readily identify, that sent a shiver through him.

It was another invasion of her privacy, of course, to see such an intimate part of her – another memorable trophy to add to his list. When he saw her walking down the corridors, or eating in the Great Hall, or stirring her cauldron in potions... he would remember these moments... picture her lying here naked on this table... with her legs spread wide... sexual juices leaking from between her luscious pink pussy lips... and know that he’d seen every intimate detail of what she had concealed under her shapeless school uniform... including her tight... little... arsehole.

But there was more. He wasn’t just excited at the delectable revenge he was taking upon her, and the ever-growing list of indignities to which he was subjecting her, he was particularly excited to see her anus. He had never thought about a girl’s rear entrance in a sexual way before, but now that he was seeing Granger’s... he found himself wanting to touch it... open it up to reveal its secrets... and yes, to stick his cock inside it.

Should he do that, he wondered? Granger was right here... and she wouldn’t mind in the least. It was a unique opportunity to find out what it felt like without the girl complaining... and in his extremely horny state right now, he was very keen to do so. Would it feel just like her pussy, he wondered, or different? Would it be clean? (Draco was very particular about hygiene.) Would he be able to cum? What would that feel like for her? Would she enjoy it? Could he make her orgasm from anal sex?

The thought of seeing her around school and knowing he’d ejaculated into her arse was somehow even more appealing than cumming in her pussy. Not that he didn’t want to do that too – he definitely did – and her pussy would have to happen first, that went without saying, but after that... There was just something more _degrading_ about fucking her in the arse, and the whole point of today was to degrade Granger for daring to punch him in the face. Admittedly, her penance had already far exceeded the crime she’d committed, but Draco simply viewed that as ‘future-proofing’ her sentence – he was punishing her now for any further crimes she committed in the years ahead... and given how opinionated she was there would _definitely_ be further misbehaviour.

He decided to shelve the question of anal sex for later. He had more urgent matters to attend to.

He’d paused in his kissing, but resumed sufficiently quickly that Granger no-doubt thought he’d been teasing her. She had no idea of the abuse he’d been considering. His lips worked their way down the crease between her thigh and crotch yet again. When he reached the base, barely half an inch from her entrance, he jumped across to the other side and worked his way back up. Granger growled in annoyance at being denied once more. But Draco could tell from the juices leaking out of her that this taunting was driving her wild with lust. She was _gagging_ for him to kiss her pussy. Draco grinned to himself smugly.

This time, when he kissed his way across her mound, he kissed perilously close to her hood. Granger went wild, grabbing the edges of the desk and desperately forcing her hips to remain still. She didn’t want to interrupt him if he was headed in the right direction. Or perhaps she suspected that if she moved, he would simply stop until she relented. If so, she was right – he _would_. Granger was a surprisingly intuitive person, it seemed. So he continued on, and the nude girl gritted her teeth in pent-up desire.

His lips once again reached the base of her thigh, and again he paused. Would he jump across and deny her once more? Would he stop? Granger seemed to be holding her breath, perhaps praying that he would finally touch his lips to hers. The seconds ticked by and Granger started to get agitated. Just when he thought she might be about to say something, he lowered his mouth and kissed the bottom edge of the tanned brown curtain.

Granger went mental. Her upper body twisted and turned, desperately trying to absorb the sensations coursing through her without moving her crotch away from his lips. Draco gave her no time to recover. He kissed her again, slightly higher up the left curtain. Granger contorted again and cried out, “Oh God!” He kissed her again, and again, and again... gradually working his way higher. She cried out each time, but it wasn’t like earlier – she wasn’t about to climax. She just seemed to be experiencing something incredibly intense each time his lips touched her pussy area.

As he reached the top he surprised her by not pausing and not jumping across to the other side. One of the tricks to keeping people unsettled, his father had once said was to occasionally do something entirely unexpected. Draco deduced that the same principle would apply here. So he did something completely unexpected and kissed Granger right on her hood. He was careful not to touch her clitoris, but of course she would feel the pressure of his kiss on her clit _through_ the hood.

He’d expected her to go completely bonkers, and he wasn’t disappointed. She exhaled explosively. Her back arched forwards then backwards and her arms were flung upwards. Her hands grabbed the edge of the table either side of her head, keeping her back arched and her pelvis as still as she could. Draco continued on, kissing down the curtain on the right, but Granger was away in some other place, twitching and moaning, aware only of the waves of bliss flowing up from between her legs.

When Draco reached the bottom of her curtain, he kicked things up another notch. Some instinct told him that Granger was ready, so he positioned himself very precisely, and then lowered his mouth right over the entrance to Granger’s vagina. His lips met her inner lips, along with the soft flesh of her opening, for the very first time.

Granger’s reaction was surprisingly muted. She jumped at first, and the moaned in a vaguely positive way, but was otherwise unfazed by having a boy’s mouth over her most intimate area. Her back uncurled and she lay flat on the desk once more.

Draco was disappointed and confused. Wasn’t this the whole point of sex for a woman – to have a man enter this hole? Why wasn’t she going crazy? And then he remembered what she’d said about her clitoris. That was how to make her orgasm, not her vagina. How weird! Surely she must feel _something_ though? Experimentally, he extended his tongue and pushed it inside her. It didn’t go very far – his tongue wasn’t very long – but once again Granger only moaned ambiguously. As a last-ditch effort, he ran his tongue around her entrance, stretching the skin slightly. Her reaction was somewhat more pronounced, but not much.

Well that certainly proved what she’d said – her clitoris was where all the action was. Still, Draco had no regrets – it had felt wonderful for _him_. There was something deeply rewarding about his lips touching the soft flesh inside her labia, and of course the labia themselves. It felt a little bit like touching his tongue to hers, but incomparably softer and more intimate.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he would quite like to enjoy her pussy lips a little more. So Draco turned his head sideways, to better line up with her vertically-oriented pussy lips, and kissed her again. That was much better! It felt nothing like kissing the lips on her face, but it was quite lovely. Granger had no control over these lips it seemed, so she was entirely as his mercy. He began working his way up, kissing her lips every few millimetres. That produced a much bigger reaction from the girl, who squealed slightly. The higher he went, the more she squealed.

When he reached the top, he kissed her on the hood once again, and her back arched as it had before. Another river of warm juice burst from her opening as her vagina muscles contracted – the entrance closed up briefly and then re-opened. Draco was enthralled. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he instinctively knew it was as good thing. He also wondered what it would feel like if that happened while he was inside her.

Juices were flowing from her vagina in a constant stream now. On a whim he put his tongue to the flow and licked it up. Granger went insane, writhing and squirming.

Draco was confused again. Sticking his tongue down her vagina did nothing for her, but licking upwards across the entrance _did_? What sort of sense did that make? But then inspiration struck him. What if it was the direction of travel? Every time he got closer to her clitoris she got more excited, and every time he moved further away she cooled off. Sticking his tongue inside her didn’t bring him any closer to her clit so she wasn’t fussed, but licking in an upward direction _did_.

While he was pondering this, he savoured the taste of Granger’s juices. If anyone told him he’d be doing that today he’d have laughed in their face. As if he would lick anything from a girl’s privates! And yet here he was, doing it because he _could_ , without fear of criticism or judgement thanks to the wonders of the _Imperius Curse_. Furthermore, he _wanted_ to do it, he realised, precisely because it _was_ from her privates – it was an intensely private thing, and he wanted to deprive her of that privacy.

When he’d tasted her juices earlier they had been sweet, but he was picking up subtleties now – her pre-cum tasted more like _spiced syrup_ – sticky and sweet with a hint of something more complex... a bit like manuca honey.

He was reminded of that old saying, ‘Girls are made of sugar and spice and all things nice’. Well, Granger certainly was.

Draco chuckled. He would think of this moment every time he spread honey on his toast at breakfast, and he would smirk at her.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Hermione part VI: Revelation"


	6. Hermione part VI: Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay between chapters. Publishing two stories at once turned out to be rather ambitious. Progress on later chapters has slowed to a crawl while I try to polish up the early ones for posting. (Or alternatively, polishing of early chapters slows to a crawl while I scribble down ideas for later chapters). We're fast approaching the chapters that are still in early draft form. I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, so please bear with me. I'll also prioritise this story over the other one, because it's shorter so once it's complete I can dedicate myself entirely to the other. (This story also has more readers, which surprises me because you'd think a more mainstream story would attract more readers... but apparently not.) As a 'thank you' for your patience, I've extended what I had planned for the 'bonus chapter' at the end. It's now two chapters plus a short epiloge, and describes Draco's revenge on someone else...
> 
> You might want to wait an hour or so after I post each chapter, because (no matter how many times I check) some errors and shodding writing always seem to get through. As soon as I post, I check it again and attempt to fix those issues.
> 
> **We get straight into it in this chapter. If it’s a while since you read the previous chapter you might want to re-read that one before starting this one, otherwise you’ll be coming in a bit cold.**

Draco decided to test his theory about direction of travel. First he kissed Granger on her pussy lips, just above her entrance. Then he licked from her entrance to that same spot. The first elicited a pleasingly satisfied tremble. The second made her hit the roof. With his theory well and truly proven, Draco switched from kissing to licking.

He started at her vagina entrance and worked his way up in a slow lazy zig-zig, licking in tiny gentle strokes just half an inch long. He would begin at the labium (pussy lip) on one side and work his way across the valley to the labium on the other side, and then back again. His intention was to increase the pressure and length of his licks over time, but it quickly became clear that what he was doing might be enough all on its own. Granger was gripping the table above her head so tight that her knuckles had gone white. Her chin was pressed against her chest and she was panting like crazy.

As Draco continued his slow meandering path up her pussy, Granger became more and more agitated. There was no writhing or trembling or shuddering now. Unlike everything he’d done so far, licking her cunt seemed to produce massively intense but very tightly focussed results. Granger’s entire world had condensed down to just one small area – the space between her legs.

She’d become a slave to her pussy, and her pussy was a slave to Draco Malfoy.

As he approached her clit, Draco deliberately slowed his progress, drawing out the last few centimetres for easily half a minute. Granger was almost hyper-ventilating now, her breath coming in tiny wheezes. She was completely engulfed in her own tiny little world.

Finally, inevitably, Draco’s tongue reached her hood. He toyed with the idea of circling around her clitoris, just to torment her, but his instinct was that it would be the wrong move. She seemed very close to reaching a climax and he sensed that any lost progress would be hard to regain. So he carried straight on, his tongue naturally lifting the hood and finding its way straight to her clit. He brushed it with the lightest of touches.

Granger’s focus shattered and she screamed. Her hands clamped down on Draco’s head and she rammed his face into her privates. Fortunately, he was able to brace himself against the impact via the hands he had on her hips, and continued his tiny feather-light licks despite her attempts to make them rougher. As he continued upwards, more and more of her tiny little clit fell under his tongue, until finally the whole thing was engulfed. Granger went wild, thrashing around with his head clamped firmly between her legs.

Draco had intended to adopt the same process as last time – he would continue doing the same thing until her excitement reached a plateau, and then he would change things up a bit. But he never got the chance.

Granger’s climax was already happening.

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGod. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOh...”

There was no pause this time. Her orgasm crashed over her like an avalanche, forcing her to cry out repeatedly:

“AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH...”

Her thighs crashed together, pinning her hands in place behind Draco’s head and crushing his face. His nose and mouth were forced into her soggy muff and she writhed from side to side as she rode out her orgasm.

“AAHH! AAHH! AAHH...” she screamed helplessly.

Granger’s hairy pussy and sopping vagina brushed roughly across his face, covering him in sloppy juices. Her legs swung right and then left, throwing him around like a rag doll, while her upper body twisted and writhed in overwhelmed rapture.

With his face clamped between her legs, Draco’s wild eyes had a grandstand view of Granger’s breasts and orgasm-wracked face. Her visage was a strange mix of pained euphoria and startled confusion, as if Granger couldn’t understand what was happening to her. A particularly wild thrash whipped her hair across her face, hiding it completely and giving her the look of a mad woman.

“AH! AH! AH... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!” she cried out finally.

As her wild thrashing finally began to subside, Draco could feel her vagina contract violently against his face – like slobbery wet kisses on his mouth and cheek. He was able to breathe again, but Granger still had her thighs and hands clamped around his head like a vice, so he couldn’t release himself.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed breathlessly. “Oh my God...”

Great shudders wracked her body, convulsions rattling her from head to food, and a long juddering moan escaped her.

“Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

After a seeming eternity, she finally groaned one last time, and the pressure on Draco’s head eased. He was finally able to extract himself from between Granger's legs and slump back into his chair. He ran a hand over his face and it came away sodden.

Granger flopped back onto the table, thoroughly unaware of his condition.

“Oh my God Master!” she gasped, staring up at the ceiling, “that was the most incredible orgasm I’ve ever had. On a scale of one to ten, where pleasuring myself is a seven, that was an eleven!”

Draco tried to suppress his irritation at her lack of concern for the ordeal she’d just put him through. She was under the _imperius_ , so she couldn’t be expected to be particularly insightful, but still... it rankled. He scraped as much of her pussy juice off his face as he could, and then wiped his hands on her inner thighs.

Granger squealed at the sudden cold feeling, and lifted her head to look at him. Her joyful expression faltered.

“Was that... I’m sorry Master, did I do that?”

“Yes you did,” he scolded. “I fear that you have earned yet another punishment, slave.”

Her head dropped back to the table, “I’m very sorry Master, I didn’t realise.”

Draco sighed. She was definitely getting fucked up the arse after that debacle! It was a bloody good job she was under the _imperius_ too, or his embarrassment would have been intolerable. Well, he’d know better in future: _Never have your head between Granger’s thighs when she comes!_ Lesson learned.

In retrospect, licking her clit had probably been premature – she was so massively aroused that he probably could have made her cum some other way. She’d said that oral sex was the most assured method for giving her an orgasm, and she wasn’t kidding! It had taken almost no time at all. On the plus side, it had clearly been a truly spectacular orgasm, but on the downside that humiliating experience had severely dampened his ardour. Draco’s cock had shrunk back to normal.

What now? Time was ticking away, so he needed to use it profitably. He wasn’t ready to fuck her anymore, so what could he do to punish her for what she’d just done? His eyes alighted on her soggy twat, and he wondered how many fingers he could get up there at once.

“Get back down here,” he ordered. “Feet on the corners of the table again!”

Granger dutifully shuffled down the table and spread her legs so that her pussy was right in front of him. It looked quite different now. Her outer curtains had pulled aside and showed no inclination to close themselves. Her labia were also wide open, revealing the pink valley between them. At the top of that valley, her hood had pushed back, leaving her clitoris exposed. And of course the whole area was sodden.

“Lie still and accept your penance,” he instructed.

“Yes Master,” she replied, sounding remorseful.

Without preamble, Draco placed three fingertips over the mouth of her vagina, and slowly pushed them inside.

Granger groaned, “Oh God...”

That took him by surprise. Was she turned on by that? Earlier she’d found two fingers a bit much, but now she could not only take three, but she found it _pleasant_? He continued pushing, wondering when she would yelp like she had last time. He passed the first set of knuckles without incident. Granger started breathing heavily. Was she in the mood for a third orgasm? His second set of knuckles reached her opening. The skin around her entrance was now quite stretched, and was gripping his fingers with considerable force. There was some resistance when he tried to push further, but after a few seconds his fingers started to move again and his knuckles popped inside her. Granger gasped and her vagina contracted tightly around his fingers. He pushed deeper still, until his third set of knuckles was stretching her opening enormously. His palm blocked any further advance.

Granger was absolutely loving it. She was wriggling her hips around in small circles so she could feel his fingers move inside her.

Draco eased his fingers half way out, and then pushed them all the way in again. Granger’s hips rose of their own accord and she groaned again, “Oh God yes. Fuck me Master...”

Her rapidly growing excitement sent a thrill through him, and his flaccid penis began to respond. This wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind as a punishment, but his desire to see her suffer was eclipsed by his desire to see her lose herself to another orgasm. The sense of power, achievement, and sheer joy that it brought him were intoxicating. He just couldn’t get enough. She’d had two orgasms so far, and unless he was mistaken the second was more intense than the first. Would that continue? What would she look like if she had an even bigger climax, and how far could that go? Was it possible to give her four, five... six?

As before, he resolved to continue doing the same thing until her excitement reached a plateau and then he would change something. So he maintained his slow rhythm, pushing his three bunched fingers in and out of her vagina. She moaned and squirmed, but her excitement didn’t seem to be rising. She’d reached her plateau already, it seemed, so he began changing things. He tried twisting his fingers, which made the mouth of her vagina stretch and distort around his knuckles delightfully, but didn’t seem to do much for Granger. Indeed she winced a few times. He tried going faster, and then slower, and then deeper, forcing his hand roughly against her vagina until he could feel her pelvic bone... all of which he enjoyed immensely, but which did very little for the naked girl he was probing. He was running out of things to try, and once again he was reminded that her vagina wasn’t a source of orgasms for her.

The only other move he could think of was to curl his fingers, but with three fingers in there his digits just got in the way of each other – they wouldn’t bend much at all. Nevertheless, what little movement he could achieve did nothing, until he inverted his hand and rubbed the roof of her vagina. That triggered a small reaction, which reminded him that he’d discovered a mysterious ridged area earlier.

Last time he’d touched the rough patch on the roof of her vagina she’d wriggled uncomfortably, but now that she was more turned-on was it possible her reaction would be different? It would only take a moment to find out. His three fingers slipped out without resistance, leaving her entrance open and gaping. Draco stared at it in amazement. What had originally started as a tightly closed hole, a bit like her anus, had now relaxed so much that it didn’t close when he removed his fist from it. Amazing!

Granger whimpered in complaint. Apparently she wanted something inside her, despite that being insufficient to make her climax. Weird! Anyway, if this next attempt failed, Draco would perhaps need to combine vaginal penetration with clitoral stimulation...

He slipped two fingers back into her pussy, and spent a few seconds sliding them in and out to get her aroused again. Then he curled his fingers, as if beckoning for someone to come over, and lightly ran his fingertips across the ridged patch on the roof of her vagina.

A deep guttural moan escaped her, “Ooooohhhhhh...”

That was already an escalation, so Draco continued doing exactly the same thing, his touch as light as a feather.

A profound shudder ran through her, rattling her extended moan, “Ooooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

Her eyes had closed, Draco noticed. Her head had fallen to the side and her mouth was hanging open. His tender ministrations on the mysterious rough patch seemed to have already transported her to another place. She was once again only aware of her own bliss. He ran his free hand down her thigh and across her mound.

Granger shuddered once more, “Ooooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

She began rotating her hips. Her mound brushed against his left hand and she moaned again. Then her vagina contracted, squeezing his two fingers like a vice. Draco ran his free hand up her thigh, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Her back arched and her nipples clenched into hard buds. A steady trickle of warm juice flowed over the back of his right hand and dripped onto the table, where a small pool of her secretions began to form.

To Draco’s amazement, Granger’s arousal continued to increase without him doing anything different. The lightest of ‘come hither’ touches on the roof of her vagina and the tickling brush of his fingertips over her thighs and mound, seemed more than enough.

Another full-body tremor shook her, “Ooooohhhhhhohohohooooo...”

What was this rippled patch of flesh on the roof of her vagina, he wondered? There was no obvious reason why there should be a sensitive area in that location. If he penetrated her with his penis, would he rub that spot? It seemed very unlikely, he thought, since it was effectively hidden behind the overhang of her pelvic bone. His penis would have to bend upwards at a right angle, like his fingers were currently doing, to touch that spot. It was very odd.

A man’s most sensitive area was very logically located – on the end of his knob. When he had sex, he’d obviously be stimulated and would therefore orgasm – all very rational. Women, on the other hand, seemed to have two sensitive areas (which was in itself a bit odd) and _neither_ was sensibly located.

He looked down are Granger’s trembling frame. Her clitoris was far enough from her vagina that stimulation during sex was unlikely, and the patch he was currently stimulating was even more implausible – it was completely out of reach of any penis, and was in fact so well hidden that even Granger didn’t seem to know it existed. She certainly hadn’t mentioned it, anyway.

Still, he couldn’t deny its efficacy. Granger had become a quivering wreck and she hadn’t even reached climax yet. Although, if Draco was any judge (and after seeing her orgasm twice he was becoming an expert) she was surprisingly close.

Sure enough, she grabbed the edge of the table and began crying out.

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGod. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOh...”

Her back arched and she screamed in orgasm, “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Draco recoiled away from her thighs, but unlike last time, her knees didn’t crash together. Instead, every muscle in her body seemed to spasm at once. She went completely rigid, and then, as if moving in slow motion, she began to twist and turn. Her limbs curled and uncurled in a strange slow-motion dance, and a strangled croak emerging from her throat. Her face was fixed in an expression of profound shock, and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish out of water.

Draco watched her in wonder. She looked absolutely breathtaking – her gorgeous body contorting this way and that in an exotic and erotic display of beauty. Her slim teenage arms and legs writhed around her exquisitely curved torso, showing off her figure like a dancer on a stage. Her breasts flew this way and then that, constantly moving in perfect counterpoint to her wayward limbs. Every graceful movement presented her naked form in a new and sublime way. Draco had never seen anything so delightful.

Throughout the entire amazing spectacle, Granger’s vagina repeatedly contracted around his fingers, crushing them together with surprising force. Draco deliberately tracked her movements with his wrist so his fingers remained inside her. He figured it would spoil her orgasm if she had nothing to clamp down on. And of course he _loved_ the feel of it, and the fact that she was squeezing him involuntarily with her pussy. It was another memory he would enjoy holding over her. He would bring it to mind every time he caught her eye, and grin at her smugly. The fact that she would have no idea why he was grinning just made it all the more satisfying.

It took a good two minutes for Granger to regain control of her limbs. Even then, she struggled to control the aftershocks. Every five or ten seconds, she would twist up briefly, and then flop back down. In the end she put a fist to her mouth and bit down on her two forefingers. Somehow that brought her control into better focus. She finally sagged onto her back and lay staring at the ceiling, panting in exhaustion.

“ _Holy FUCK!_ ” she whispered to herself, seemingly unaware that she was speaking out loud.

“I thought only your clitoris could make you orgasm, little slave?” Draco observed smugly.

She struggled to get her words out, “I thought... it _was_... Master.”

“So what just happened?” he wondered.

“I think... you found... my g-spot, Master.”

“Your g-spot? What’s that?”

“I’m... not sure... Master... I’ve heard rumours... but I never... believed them... I thought... it was a myth... so I don’t... know anything... about g-spots... I didn’t think... they were real... I didn’t know... I had one.”

Huh. Something Granger didn’t know. Another first!

“I see,” he replied. “Was it better than a clitoral orgasm?”

“It was very... different, Master. It felt... _deeper_ , more powerful... and more fulfilling... Like my whole... vagina was having an orgasm... instead of just my clit.”

“And which do you prefer?” he pressed, fascinated.

Her brow wrinkled, “Difficult... to say Master... That would be like comparing... a violin to a cello... They both produce beautiful music... but they’re not the same. Sometimes you’re in the mood for one and sometimes the other. One is fast and sharp while the other is deep and powerful. Clitoral orgasms are easier to achieve and I can have several within a short space of time. I don’t think I can have more than one vaginal orgasm per day. They’re exhausting. Having said that, if my previous clitoral orgasm was an eleven... then the vaginal one was a fifteen. Unfortunately, I don’t think I could give myself a vaginal orgasm. I need someone else to do that for me...”

Draco’s fingers were still inside her, so he gently eased them out. His entire hand was slick with her juices, so he smeared it all over his penis and then crawled up onto the table. He came to a stop with his knees between her thighs and his hands either side of her chest. Her rich brown eyes stared up at him curiously.

“I think you have had enough fun, Granger. Now it’s my turn.”

A shiver passed through her.

“Yes Master?” she enquired demurely.

“The time has come for me to take your virginity, Granger. What do you think of that?”

“Master may do as he wishes,” she replied dreamily.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: “Hermione part VII: Desecration”


	7. Hermione part VII: Desecration

Draco gradually lowered his body towards Granger’s. It was time.

His waist met her mound first, and then his chest lowered onto her soft breasts. He slid one elbow under her neck to support his weight and keep his head up – it would give him a better view of her expression as he entered her for the first time. Granger looked thoroughly unconcerned by the whole thing. In fact she had a faint smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him lovingly. She really was quite astonishingly pretty. Unable to stop himself, Draco leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the lips. Granger returned his kiss with equal tenderness.

He ended the kiss and pulled back. Granger grinned at him.

Draco’s dick was now just inches from the entrance to Granger’s vagina. He couldn’t wait any longer – he’d put this moment off because he wanted to savour it, but now he was absolutely _desperate_ to be inside her. Granger’s orgasms had been the only thing capable of distracting him from this, but now that he’d seen her have three even that wasn’t sufficient.

Lifting his weight off her slightly, he pushed himself higher until the head of his penis touched her. It wasn’t her pussy unfortunately, but he wasn’t far off. A slight adjustment to his hips soon had him correctly aligned and he moved upwards again.

The moment his head touched her labia they both gasped.

Granger’s eyes closed of their own accord, and his would have done the same if he hadn’t been so focussed on preventing it – he wanted to see Granger’s face when he deflowered her. Her head tilted back and her mouth fell open.

There was something wonderfully sexual about her expression – it spoke of innocence and youth, combined with hunger, anticipation and abandoning herself to carnal pleasure. Draco imagined how she would have felt if this was consensual sex. As a teenage girl on the edge of becoming a woman, she’d probably have rejoiced in the shared intimacy of being physical with someone she loved, and curious to experience the joys of sex for the first time. Yes, Draco was certain that she would have only done this with someone she _loved_ – saving herself for that _special person_ – the one that she expected to spend the rest of her life with.

Granger was just _that sort of girl_ – a foolish romantic who believed in finding ‘ _the one_ ’. She would have carefully considered when to lose her virginity and to whom. She’d probably have made some poor sucker wait for _years_ before she gave up the goods. She might even delay until her wedding night. Draco almost felt sorry for whoever she put through that experience, until he realised that it would probably be Potter. That revelation induced a thrill of nasty pleasure – he was about to fuck Potter’s future wife! Oh the delicious irony! He was taking revenge upon Potter too! In fact he already had, given how thoroughly he’d violated Potter’s future wife already. A feeling of deep joy filled him, and significantly increased his anticipation of deflowering the naked Gryffindor trapped beneath him. When he plunged his cock into her, he wouldn’t just be taking Granger’s virginity and depriving the silly girl of her romantic dreams, he’d be denying Potter the distinction of being her first.

The unexpected depth of his revenge on Granger surprised even Draco. But he didn’t regard it as underserved or excessive. No, it was a _just reward_ for the crimes that she and her future husband had committed against him.

Draco’s cock had been stiff on-and-off for hours now, and each time it seemed to get firmer. Right now it felt so hard that he could probably hammer nails with it, and he could steer it wherever he wanted it to go just by moving his hips. Deftly, he slid his dick down towards Granger’s entrance, with the head of his knob slotting naturally into her slick pink valley and pushing the lips away to either side. It felt amazing beyond words. The silky feel of her labia kissing the head of his penis was indescribable.

The strangeness of this moment was extraordinary, and exposed the inconsistencies in Draco’s thinking – he’d always known that Granger was a _girl_ , and yet before today he’d never once thought about the fact that she had a _pussy_. How could he have been so stupid? She was a girl... _of course_ she had a pussy! More to the point, even though it was a pussy of low social standing, it felt _absolutely amazing_. When it came to pussies, Draco realised, social standing was of no consequence whatsoever.

Granger trembled beneath him, her arms and legs tightening around his neck and waist. Her expression looked blissful – a mix of wonder and delight, mingled with excitement at the prospect of even greater pleasures ahead.

Draco’s attention was drawn back to what was happening below. His swollen purple helmet was being guided by her pussy lips straight to its target – the mouth of her vagina – and before he even knew it he’d plunged straight in by half an inch. Granger gasped again. Her legs leapt up and her knees clamped themselves to his hips. As a result, her pussy opened up. Almost of its own accord, the head of Draco’s cock slipped another half inch inside her. They both gasped.

Conscious thought was becoming extremely difficult – Draco’s mind had scattered in the face of the overwhelming sensations coming from his midriff. It felt so _right_. So amazingly wonderfully _right_. And the rightness of it was enhanced immeasurably by the sight of the pretty teenage girl beneath him. The beauty of her body bewitched him, and the feel of it was like an _imperius curse_ settling over him. His entire world condensed down to one simple imperative – her body was breathtaking and he had to devour it.

Granger whimpered impatiently and pushed on his hips with her ankles in an effort to force him deeper. Draco resisted for a moment, intending to withdraw to punish her. But he just couldn’t do it. He wanted this too, so he gave in to her pressure and allowed his cock to push an inch deeper.

There was a brief moment of resistance, as the mouth of her vagina stretched to accommodate him. Then the head of his penis burst through and plunged into the passage beyond. Her pussy lips snapped closed around the firm shaft of his cock, just behind his throbbing helmet. Both of them cried out in astonished delight.

Granger’s vagina felt absolutely _glorious_ – a lot like being inside her mouth, but incomparably _better_. Being in her mouth was amazing, but being inside her pussy was _indescribable_ – like the nicest place his cock could ever be.

It hadn’t been easy, but Draco had kept his eyes on Granger the entire time. He was very glad he had. Her expression when he penetrated her had been divine. A look of pure bliss had lit up her face, like she’d never felt anything so wonderful. That was mixed with a profound sort of contented relief, as if something greatly anticipated had finally been achieved – she was no longer a girl; she was a _woman_ now.

Draco would remember that look for the rest of his life. What sight could be more poignant than this – the expression on a pretty girl’s face as she lost her virginity? Seeing Granger orgasm was incredible – Draco couldn’t get enough of that – but _this_? This was a once-in-a-lifetime event. There was literally nothing rarer or more precious to its owner than this.

Draco was exultant. Oh how people would fear him if they knew the devastating revenge he exacted upon those who wronged him. Unfortunately, even his father wouldn’t be able to protect him if news of this reached the wrong ears. No, it would have to remain a closely-guarded secret – known only to those loyal to the Dark Lord. But what a truly delicious secret it was! The alternative – taking revenge openly, with the victim aware of what he’d done, was undeniably sweet – but it limited the severity of the retribution he could take. He certainly wouldn’t get away with what he’d done to Granger. But then inspiration struck him – he could do both! He could still indulge in namby-pamby schoolboy payback like the 'Potter Stinks' badges two years ago, but he could also indulge in this much harsher punishment. That way he’d enjoy the best of both worlds! Draco congratulated himself on his genius.

Looking back down at Granger, he realised that he was undeniably inside her now – the head of his dick and part of his shaft were definitely enjoying the warm embrace of her vagina. Did that alone count as taking her virginity? Draco didn’t know and didn’t care, because there would soon be no doubt whatsoever...

The urge to immediately thrust his cock as far as it would go was almost unstoppable, but Draco gritted his teeth and resisted. He didn’t want to spoil this experience by not savouring it properly. He froze for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside her, but he couldn’t hold out for long. The urge to go all the way – to bury his dick completely inside Granger’s warm and welcoming body – was just too insistent.

Granger seemed to feel the same way – she obviously loved the feel of his penis inside her, and was whimpering desperately for more. But her efforts to force him deeper weren’t working. Eventually, with a resigned sigh, she gave up. Instead, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, crossing them at the ankles behind his back. Draco was locked in! She might not be able to force him deeper, but she’d apparently decided to stop him from pulling out, the saucy minx! Granger threw her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, her deep brown eyes glittering with triumph.

Oh, she thought she was in charge did she? How very wrong she was!

Draco pushed his cock another inch deeper, trembling as the unique contours of her vagina walls glided across the shaft and head of his penis. Granger’s head flew back once again, the smile replaced by another open-mouthed gasp, and her legs went slack around him. Ha! That showed her. It wasn’t just the _imperius_ keeping her enslaved to him – he’d driven her so mad with desire that she was a slave to her own sexual needs.

Draco was now a couple of inches inside her, which certainly counted as penetration.

A peculiar thought struck him: if he pulled all the way out, and then penetrated her again, would that count as fucking her twice? The thought made him dizzy with lust. Despite what he’d been thinking just moments ago – that he had to go as deep as he could – Draco pulled his cock all the way out. Before the cold air of the room could really register, and before Granger’s startled inhale was even complete, he thrust back inside her. Her labia parted without resistance. His head plunged inside and her pussy lips snapped shut around his shaft once more.

Grange cried out in surprise and delight, “Oh God yes! Deeper Master! Deeper!”

Again Draco refused to do her bidding, but the feel of penetrating her had been beyond exquisite, so he couldn’t hold off for long. He pulled all the way out once more, and then pushed forward as if to thrust into her. But he stopped abruptly at her entrance. The head of his cock pushed at her already-parted lips, but didn’t dive in. Instead, he clenched the muscles at the base of his penis, causing it to slide up her moist valley toward the hood at the top. Her labia parted around his purple helmet as it travelled, and Granger trembled in startled bliss.

When the tip of his cock brushed the underside of her clitoris, the naked girl went crazy, writhing wildly beneath him. Two more times his cock slid up between her lips and touched her clit with the gentlest of caresses, and two more times she squirmed in delight. On the fourth occasion he touched her entrance once more, but instead of travelling upwards he pushed inside by a fraction of an inch. Her entrance stretched open around his cock, but then slid shut as he pulled away. Granger whimpered.

He did it again – pushing open her entrance, but then pulling away. Granger whined in complaint. A third time he did it, and pulled away. Granger growled angrily. Draco almost sniggered – tormenting Granger was always amusing but this was priceless. The feel of her entrance around the tip of his cock was amazing, but not as amazing as this: he plunged his cock two inches deep inside her once more.

Granger cried out in joy, clamping her arms and legs tightly around him.

“That’s three times I’ve fucked you Granger,” he whispered in her ear.

“Please Master!” she begged. “Go deeper!”

But of course Draco couldn’t do that. Not now that she’d asked him to. So he repeated his previous manoeuvre – he pulled out and then played at the entrance to her vagina three times, before plunging two inches deep. Granger trembled in anticipation, and then cried out when he penetrated her once more. Despite her desire for him to go deeper, she loved what he was doing. So he did it again, and again.

Granger had become a quivering mess. It was a testament to her scattered thoughts that she didn’t expect what he did next. She should have realised that he was doing everything in threes, and on the fourth occasion he did something different. This was the fourth occasion, but she wasn’t ready for what he did – not at all.

His penis plunged two inches deep inside her and she cried out, but after the briefest of pauses, he began to push deeper. At a slow but relentless pace, his cock slid into her. Granger’s arms and legs clamped down around him like vices. A moan grew in the back of her throat and her head fell back. The moans continued as Draco pressed down into her, the soft slick walls of her vagina being pushed apart by a real-life penis for the very first time.

““AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!” she moaned.

Further and further Draco pushed, inch after inch of his rock-hard dick gradually filling her up. Granger's pussy lips stretched wider and wider, squeezing the shaft of his cock tighter and tighter. It felt incredible, and the blissful look on her face made it even more special – she was enjoying it as much as Draco was.

With a couple of inches to go, Draco felt the dome of Granger’s cervix on the tip of his penis. She really was very small inside. Draco kept on going. Granger yelped, but then his cock slid over the top of her cervix and pressed into the soft flesh behind it. Granger inhaled sharply and tensed, but Draco had no interest in her discomfort. It was his turn to enjoy himself, and nothing was going to stop him from fucking her as fully as he possibly could. (In any case, she’d demanded it. It was hardly Draco’s fault if she couldn’t actually take it.)

Deeper and deeper he went, pushing further and further into the squishy wall at the back of her vagina. Granger squirmed, a frown creasing her brow. But then Draco’s pelvic bone met hers and he could push no more. His entire dick was inside her, and Granger’s entrance muscles finally clamped down on the base of his cock.

With a relieved sigh, she relaxed and the frown faded from her face, “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Granger’s arms applied the gentlest of pressures to his neck. She pulled his face towards her until their lips met.

Draco made no attempt to resist. His body was singing in elation. The warmth enclosing his entire throbbing member was sending waves of blissful contentment through him. Nothing seemed more natural than to embrace the girl he was buried so deeply inside. And so they kissed, their lips playing over each other tenderly. Draco felt dizzy with desire, his emotions swirling in confused circles. He was kissing a mudblood... and he was loving it! Granger’s arms were clasped affectionately around his neck, while her soft thighs wrapped around his waist and her wonderful tits pressed sexily against his chest. It felt incredible, and her lowly blood status suddenly mattered not at all.

Despite their hips being perfectly still, Draco knew he was in imminent danger of ejaculating. He couldn’t help it – Granger’s cunt just felt so damned amazing. He needed to distract himself! What could he think about? The fact that his cock was currently buried balls-deep inside Hermione Granger? No, definitely not! That made it worse. The fact that she was loving it, but would scream herself hoarse if she knew what he’d done? No, that made it worse too! The fact that he’d technically fucked her seven times already, or that there was now no doubt that he’d taken her virginity? (And she’d taken his, though he didn’t care about that in the slightest.)

But wait. Had he _really_ taken her virginity? Did it count as sex if he didn’t cum inside her? Did it count as sex if she didn’t orgasm? Draco had no idea what the official definition of losing virginity was, but if he wanted to be _absolutely certain_ that he’d popped Granger’s cherry he would have to give her an orgasm and cum inside her. Well, cumming inside her wasn’t going to be a problem – he could do that right now if he wanted. The problem was giving her an orgasm first. How the hell was he going to do that if he could barely move his cock without losing control of himself?

Stimulating the _opening_ of her vagina, as opposed to the inside, had definitely been turning her on. Despite what she’d said about her vagina not being a source of orgasms, Draco reckoned he might be able to make her climax by plunging in and out, if Granger was sufficiently turned-on beforehand. At some point, Draco would be more than willing to give it a go (not least because it definitely felt like he was fucking her anew each time he penetrated her) but that wasn’t an option right now – that ship had sailed. He was in too deep and pulling out now would probably tip him over the edge.

Only one option occurred to him, and he had no idea if it would actually work, but it was worth a shot (as it were) – he could try to stimulate her clitoris, while not moving his cock at all. He couldn’t easily get a hand between their two crotches, but if he rotated his hips perhaps he could rub her clitoris with his pelvic bone? It didn’t _sound_ very sexy, but if it worked she probably wouldn’t care and she might not even realise how he was doing it.

Draco’s attention returned to the nude girl in his arms once again. They were still embracing and kissing passionately and Granger seemed to be really enjoying it. To be fair, Draco was really enjoying it too. She was a wonderful kisser, and her rocking body was a delight. Almost every available inch of his skin was in contact with hers – even his back, where her hands were roving around freely. In fact, was that... yes, it was! Granger was squeezing his arse! He hadn’t noticed because the sensations radiating out from his cock were so overwhelming. The cheeky little madam! If he wasn’t buried so far up her muff he’d pull away to give her a good telling off, but as it was... he decided to let it go. He’d find some way to punish her later.

Very gently – Draco had discovered that it was always wise to start gently – he began rolling his hips so his pelvic bone stroked Granger’s mound in tiny little circles. Her reaction was muted, so he adjusted his position slightly and tried again. It took him a few more attempts until he got it right, but once he did her response was undeniable. She moaned into their kissing mouths and started rolling her own hips in tandem with his. It was working! And, if he was careful, he could do it without moving his cock inside her at all.

As before, Draco resolved to let Granger set the pace: he would just kept doing the same thing until her pleasure reached a plateau, and then he’d change something.

Thankfully it soon became clear that it would be un-necessary. Granger was really getting into it – her hips were gyrating in a repeating pattern of light and firm pressure, with a gradually increasing frequency. That was fortunate because honestly, Draco didn’t know what else he could do without losing control of himself. All Draco had to do was match her tempo – when she sped up, he sped up. Meanwhile, he did his best to maintain a light to moderate pressure on her clitoral area with his pelvic bone (despite all the writhing about) and keep his cock as stationary as he could. As he’d learned earlier, steady pressure on her clit was more than enough to get her to orgasm, and denying Granger anything firmer only served to increase her arousal.

Pretty soon Granger was moaning heavily into his mouth. She seemed to be really turned-on by them kissing during sex, so Draco kept his lips firmly fixed to hers. Merlin but her body felt good! She was so soft and feminine, with her smooth skin rubbing deliciously against his hairy and more muscular build. There was also something primal and coercive about being on top of her, pinning her to the table. Even if she wanted to escape, she couldn’t. Granger was entirely helpless.

And yet, bizarrely, it was her _willing cooperation_ in her own desecration that turned him on the most – the hungry way she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him as if they were lovers – not realising that she was giving away everything she held dear... to her worst enemy.

Draco realised what he’d just thought – they were _having sex!_ Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were _having sex_! How weird was _that_? The thought almost made him laugh out loud. It would have been incomprehensible to him just a few hours ago, as he walked down to his Care of Magical Creatures Class. But it was undeniable – _he was having sex with Hermione Granger_. She was lying naked on a professor’s table, with him naked on top of her, and his cock was so far up her pussy that it was pressing on her organs. Meanwhile, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, giving him full access to her sopping wet cunt, and her bare tits were rubbing delightfully against his chest. She’d already had three orgasms, and he was attempting a fourth. There was no absolutely denying it – Draco Malfoy was without doubt _shagging Hermione Granger’s brains out_.

That extraordinary realisation was interrupted by a sudden change in Granger’s breathing. She went from rhythmic panting to a more ragged and uncontrolled pattern. Draco recognised the signs immediately – Granger was approaching her climax. She lost focus and her head fell to the side, ending their extended snog-fest, but Draco didn’t mind. It gave him a chance to look her in the face as he gave the girl her first ever dick-induced orgasm.

It hadn’t taken long for her to reach this point – her every breath was escaping her as a tiny squeal now – but he didn’t want to assume she was quite there yet.

“Hee... hee... hee...”

Timing was important. Draco didn’t want to blow it (as it were) by cumming too early – he knew from pleasuring himself that if something interrupted at the crucial moment it could ruin the climax in a way that was impossible to fix. Fun though it would be to torture her that way, he didn’t want there to be any doubt about him taking her virginity. On _this occasion_ he needed her to cum and then he would immediately cum too. That was the only way to be one hundred percent sure that he’d shattered every possible definition of virginity.

So Draco continued doing what he was doing – matching Granger’s every hip-thrust and maintaining a constant pressure on her clitoris. Her breathing deepened and her nails raked across his back. Draco ignored the pain and revelled in the glorious sight of her pre-orgasm expression – something that was half way between exquisite pain and rapturous joy swept across her face. Her mouth opened and closed in silent “Oh’s” of astonished euphoria.

Finally, she began praying to her muggle deity as her climax swept towards her:

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGod... OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOh...”

Draco waited until the last possible moment, and just as Granger was about to cum he pulled back his hips, sliding his cock half way out of her, and then plunged it back inside. She convulsed on the very cusp of orgasm. Draco pulled back again, and rammed into her once more. That was all it took – Draco’s orgasm crash down upon him and hot cum squirted from his cock deep into her cunt. The feel of his penis expanding and contracting inside her as he ejaculated, the sudden jet of hot liquid striking her insides, and the certain knowledge that a boy was filling her with his sperm all tipped Granger over the edge and her entire body contracted in orgasm.

They both cried out simultaneously, “AAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Draco began frantically pumping his hips, ramming his cock into her over and over. Spurt after spurt of heated spunk burst from his dick, spraying Granger’s insides like a fire hose. Draco could feel the dome of her cervix rubbing against the ‘v’ at the tip of his penis, driving him to new heights of euphoria and even stronger ejaculations.

Granger went bananas, screaming wildly and digging her nails into his back.

“AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAHH! AAHH! AAHH! AH! AH! AH! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Jet after jet of hot spunk gushed from Draco’s thrusting penis, squirting into Granger’s welcoming pussy like eruptions from a geyser. His mind exploded with waves of blissful delirium and his body was wracked with violent shudders. Beneath him Granger writhed in her own torment of rapture and exhilaration, her vagina clenching repeatedly on Draco’s cock, milking it for every single drop of his seed. Draco had thought his balls would be empty after he came down Granger’s throat earlier, but he was wrong – very, very wrong. He could feel it flowing from him in great fountains.

It was easily half a minute before his spasms subsided. Draco’s body once again shook with post-climax tremors and he was dimly aware that Granger’s body was doing the same. They both shuddered in helpless apoplexy at the pleasure they’d given each other. Draco collapsed on top of the naked Gryffindor, burying his face in her shoulder and crushing her to the table. Granger was too delirious to notice.

When his waves of bliss had faded away to almost nothing, Draco laughed out loud.

There was no doubt about it now – he’d _definitely_ just taken Granger’s virginity! He’d fucked her until they both came simultaneously, and then he’d pumped copious quantities of hot jizz into her violently contracting pussy. By _any definition_ , there was _no way_ she was still a virgin.

Granger looked up at him and tittered joyfully, “Thank you Master. That was wonderful.”

“Yes it was,” he agreed. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Thank you Master, so does your cock.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Draco didn’t resist. He slipped his arms under her neck and hugged her to him as their lips celebrated the experience they had just shared, and they lay in each other’s arms, kissing tenderly, for several minutes.

It was hardly noticeable at first, but eventually there was no doubt – Granger was moving her hips in small circles, causing Draco’s cock to slide around inside her squelching pussy. The message was clear – she wanted more!

Unfortunately, Draco’s knees couldn’t take it – they’d been pressed against the hard surface of the desk for some time, and it was becoming quite painful. He extracted himself from Granger’s embrace and pushed himself up into a kneeling position. His cock slipped free of her pussy and he was amazed to see that he was still hard. In fact, his knob showed no sign of going down.

Granger pouted at him, her bottom lip expressing her displeasure at his withdrawal. But his attention was drawn to the area between her legs. It was slick with Granger’s juices of course, but her pussy had changed appearance once again. Her outer lips were spread wide, and looked slightly redder and more padded than they had before. Her inner lips were now flushed and puffy. Between them, the entrance to her vagina lay open, revealing the tunnel his penis had just vacated and the pink inside walls of her vagina.

As Draco watched, Granger’s entrance muscles contracted. The tunnel closed up, and then re-opened. A dribble of pearly-white jizz leaked out. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Draco had ever seen. In an odd way it felt like he’d marked her as his territory – as if he _owned her_ now.

Regardless, he thought wryly, it was visual confirmation that Granger had _definitely_ been deflowered – it would be hard for any girl to claim she was still a virgin with spunk dribbling out of her minge.

“Well, you’re definitely not a virgin any more Granger,” he said smugly, nodding towards her pussy.

Granger reached down and ran her fingers up between her legs. They came away covered in Draco’s love batter. She wiggled her fingers and watched in fascination as the sticky substance formed strings between them.

“No Master,” she replied cheerily, “I have been thoroughly defiled.”

She then proceeded to lick every drop of cum off her fingers. With an ostentatious flourish, she visibly swallowed it, and then beamed at him. Draco shook his head in wonder. She was a very surprising girl, and he couldn’t deny that seeing her swallow his spaff was a massive turn-on.

“Shall we do it again, Master?” she enquired.

“I’m not sure my knees will survive another round,” he replied, giving them a rub. They were bright red.

Granger frowned, “Then perhaps... perhaps Master can stand?”

“Stand?”

“Yes, if I lie at the end of the table with my legs in the air perhaps Master can enter me from a standing position?”

Draco blinked. That might actually work. For some reason his dick was still rock hard, so... why not? He’d certainly prefer his cock to be inside Granger’s pussy than not inside Granger’s pussy...

But then they heard voices in the corridor outside.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: “Hermione part VIII: Humiliation”
> 
> That will be the final 'Hermione' chapter (except for two versions of an epilogue).


	8. Hermione part VIII: Humiliation

“Shit!” Draco swore, frantically searching for an escape. There wasn’t one.

“Grab the clothes!” he hissed, sliding off the table and grabbing the nearest few items.

How did they end up spread over such a wide area? The voices outside got louder. Granger slid naked from the table and padded around on bare feet scooping up clothes.

Draco snatched up the final item – Granger’s knickers – and they both sprinted towards the back of the room, arms laden. Granger had reached the same conclusion as Draco it seemed – hiding behind the pile of furniture was their only option.

The wall of furniture was almost impenetrable, but Draco managed to crawl under a desk into a space just large enough for him to sit upright. Granger threw her pile of clothes in after him, and then followed. Draco was about to ask her where she thought she was going when she climbed on top of him and sat down sideways in his lap. She put an arm around his neck and grinned.

Through a forest of chair-legs and table-legs, Draco could see most of the room, while still being well-concealed in the shadows. He was about to heave a sigh of relief when he noticed something glistening on the floor.

Shiny white blobs of liquid dotted the floor in a very obvious line from the professor’s table to where they were now hiding.

Fuck! Granger’s pussy had leaked jizz everywhere, and the voices were _right outside the door!_

“You left a trail!” he whispered in a panic. What the hell were they going to do?

Granger snatched Draco’s wand from his hand and jabbed it through the maze of furniture towards the professor’s table.

“ _Scourgify!_ ” she whispered, and then she jabbed it in a different direction, “ _Scourgify!_ ”

Over and over she twisted and turned the wand to erase the line of man-yogurt leading to their location. The last drop vanished just as the door opened. Granger settled back into his lap and handed his wand back. Draco stared at her in wonder for a second, and then quickly turned his attention to the new arrivals.

Draco's heart beat wildly in panic. Had they been discovered? Were Potter and Weasley about to burst in? Draco would go to Azkaban for sure if they found him in here with a naked and _imperiused_ Granger leaking sperm from between her legs.

But no! It was Crabbe and Goyle... followed by himself and Granger!

Draco mentally slapped himself for a fool. Of course it wasn’t Potter and Weasley! The dust in the corridor had been undisturbed when they arrived. There was no way anyone could have arrived before him and the goons, especially not Potter and Weasley – Draco had been with them in Care of Magical Creatures and followed them all the way to Charms class.

The other Granger drew her wand and pointed it down the corridor. “ _Oblitero!_ ” she intoned calmly.

“Brilliant,” the other Draco whispered. “You’re a clever little mudblood aren’t you?”

Draco watched in silent fascination as events played out exactly as they had five hours ago. Granger stripped herself topless and did a twirl, then stripped down to her knickers and did another twirl. The goons started playing with themselves and got thrown out, leaving the other Draco and Granger alone – or rather _thinking_ they were alone. Despite having lived through this, Draco was hugely turned on by seeing it again. Watching Granger strip, while a completely naked Granger sat on his lap with her arms round his neck, was quite the experience.

Just when he thought it could get no better, Granger lifted herself up, reached between her legs, and grabbed his cock. With a little manoeuvring she was able to slip it into her vagina, and then she sat back down. Draco’s dick plunged balls-deep into her pussy. The naked Gryffindor slapped a hand over her own mouth, just about managing to stifle a delighted yelp. Draco went cross-eyed in shock and rapture. Merlin’s beard this girl was amazing!

In his peripheral vision Draco was vaguely aware of his other self groping the other Granger’s arse and pulling her knickers down, but most of his attention was focussed on the Granger sitting in his lap.... or rather, sitting on his cock. She, meanwhile, was watching the other couple with interest, while rotating her hips so that Draco’s penis swirled around inside her like a spoon stirring a cocktail.

At last, the other Draco discovered the time-turner. He and the other Granger both vanished. Draco shook his head in wonder. The whole spectacle had been deeply surreal, and was made more so by seeing it while a naked Hermione Granger was skewing herself on his knob. What an extraordinary day.

She turned to face him, “Is that really what my bum looks like Master?”

“Yes,” Draco replied impatiently. “But more importantly, we now have sixty minutes before our time is up. We can talk normally now – the goons will be expecting to hear our voices. Let’s get out of this hole. Go sit on the table.”

“Yes Master,” she replied, lifting herself off his dick and crawling away with all their clothes under one arm. Draco had a rather fabulous view of her arse as she left, with her furry pussy in the centre, still dripping cum.

By the time he’d extracted himself from the pile of furniture, Granger was sitting on the edge of the professor’s desk with her legs crossed demurely. Their clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Draco regarded her dispassionately. He had no regrets about losing his virginity to Granger, he decided. She was gorgeous, and shagging her had been a delight. Her slim figure and pretty face were exactly what he looked for in a girl. All she lacked was breeding, but that hardly mattered for this – he was _screwing her_ not marrying her.

Draco couldn’t see her pussy at the moment, but her boobs were looking fabulous and her face was lit up by a huge smile. Taking his inspection of her naked body as a signal that he was ready, Granger lowered herself onto her back and lifted her knees to her chest. Once she was comfortable, she straightened her legs so they were pointing straight up in the air, and let them fall apart slightly. With her bum on the edge of the table her pussy was perfectly positioned for someone to simply step up and slip their cock inside her. As if that weren’t invitation enough, a large blob of pearly-white jizz leaked from her vagina and dripped onto the floor

Draco was in no mood to refuse her – without delay, he moved into position. Granger’s calves came to rest on his shoulders.

Draco’s dick was a little too vertical to enter her, so he used his fingers to press it down and anchored it just inside her entrance. Granger sighed in anticipation.

Now Draco did something he’d wanted to do ever since Granger stripped off her clothes – he grabbed onto her hips with both hands and thrust his cock deep into her pussy. For some reason, the idea of holding onto Granger’s hips as he penetrated her sent him crazy with lust. He couldn’t do it when he was lying on top of her, but in this position it was almost mandatory. Lying on top of her had felt like a shared experience, but this... this felt more like he was _taking_ her. Draco loved it.

Thanks to her aroused state and the vast amount of Draco’s spunk still sloshing around inside her, his dick slid in almost as far as it could go with no resistance whatsoever. Both of them threw their heads back and gasped in delight. It felt absolutely unbelievable.

“Merlin that feels so good,” he whispered.

“Your penis and my vagina are made for each other Master,” Granger gasped. Draco didn’t disagree.

The other great thing about this position was that he could _see_ everything. When he’d been on top of her all he could look at was her face and her boobs. That was great, and the feel of her beneath him was wonderful... but if he was honest, this was better. He could examine _literally_ her entire naked body (except her bum, of course). Already he’d seen his cock push her labia apart and slide into her, which was amazing – the skin and muscles of her entrance had stretched beautifully and then clenched around his shaft. He could also see the wonderful curve of her part-furry mound, her fabulously flat stomach, her glorious hips, her marvellously bouncy breasts and her breathtakingly pretty face. As if that wasn’t enough, he could _touch_ all of those things as well! This position was perfect. Granger was a genius to have suggested it.

From what she’d said about kissing and cuddling, Granger would probably prefer the previous position, but Draco definitely favoured this one. And since she’d had her fun (four orgasms so far!) it was his turn now. The only bad news was that stimulating her clitoris with his pelvic bone (like he had just a few minutes ago) was basically impossible in this position. Fortunately, he could use his fingers to do it instead... but he was reluctant to do so – it felt a little bit like cheating.

An idea occurred to him – two things he’d thought of earlier, which could perhaps be combined to bring Granger to orgasm. She seemed keen to continue, so maybe she’d be receptive enough. Draco decided to give it a shot. If it failed he would simply move on to something else, and in the meantime he’d certainly be enjoying himself!

First, he decided to gauge how much of his dick to use. Granger couldn’t take all of it comfortably, and what he had planned would probably be spoiled if he went too deep. So he pushed his cock a bit further in, until he hit something inside her. It felt like the back wall of her vagina, with the underside of his helmet brushing gently over her cervix. Granger moaned in delight. If he pushed deeper it would become uncomfortable, he knew, so he took note of how far in he’d gone: he had about an inch and a half of cock to spare. For now, he resolved to use only the six inches that he needed to completely fill her up.

With that done, he pulled out... and began to execute his plan. First, he toyed with her opening like he had before, using his cock to push her labia apart and dip half an inch inside her, then pull out again. Granger moaned in pleasure. He did that three times. Then he plunged two inches deep, and withdrew completely, repeating that two more times. Granger squirmed happily. He began the cycle again: half an inch three times, then two inches three times. Half an inch three times, then a surprise – six inches deep three times.

This was a little like what he’d done earlier – deliberately stimulating the opening of her vagina – and Granger _absolutely loved it_. She was breathing heavily already. But more importantly, Draco loved it too. Every time he penetrated her he felt a thrill run up his spine. The sensations produced by her labia opening up and then clamping shut behind the head of his cock were divine. He could literally do this all day.

His enjoyment was also vastly enhanced by the fact that he could _see_ his cock sliding in and out of her. It was absolute proof (if such a thing was even needed) that he was indeed _fucking Hermione Granger_ – this wasn’t a dream, this was _very, very real_ and he could actually see it happening. Her entire gloriously naked body, lying prone on a desk, with his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, were all visible within his field of vision. It was incredible.

Draco had already taken almost everything that Granger had to offer – she’d stripped for him, sucked his cock, taken a load of his cum down her throat, he’d put his hands inside her knickers, removed her knickers, examined and touched every part of her body (both inside and out), stroked her pussy, licked her pussy, fucked her pussy, ejaculated inside her pussy, taken her virginity, and forced her to orgasm for him in four different ways. She truly had no secrets left for him to take.

 _Except one_ – he had not yet taken her up the arse.

But before he did that he wanted to have some more fun with her pussy. It was a truly spectacular pussy, after all. It would be a shame to waste it, especially since it was so incredibly wet right now.

Draco wondered idly if Granger would be able to stop him penetrating her if she wanted to? If she wasn’t under the _imperius_ , could she clamp her pussy shut and prevent him screwing her? Judging by the ease with which his cock was sliding on and out, he highly doubted it. She was just too well lubricated. The thought amused him enormously.

By his count, he’d just penetrated Granger another nine times. If he kept this up for a few more minutes, he’d effectively have fucked her hundreds of times. He had well and truly punished her for striking him! Nothing she ever did would even the scales, and although she would never know it, Draco had thoroughly defeated her. Taking her up the arse wasn’t even necessary – his victory was already complete – but he would do it anyway, because why not? She had humiliated him, after all, rubbing her pussy all over his face like that. And anyway, he was curious to know what it would feel like.

He also couldn’t bring himself to leave her even that one tiny little shred of dignity. It would eat away at him, spoiling the memory of his triumph. He really had no choice. There was also his most recent discovery – using Granger’s hips as handles while he pushed into her was a surprisingly massive turn-on, and the thought of doing that up her arse while she was bent forwards over the desk sent a shiver through him.

Strangely, his last orgasm seemed to have rendered his dick permanently hard. Even better, the urgent imperative to ejaculate every time he was inside her seemed to have dissipated. Perhaps his balls really were empty now, and he was free to enjoy the delights of Granger’s fabulous body without immediately losing control of himself? It certainly seemed like that so far – he was pushing his cock in and out of her repeatedly, which felt amazing, but he didn’t detect any sign of the fuzziness in his head that hinted at a building climax.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d penetrated her now... fifty maybe? Something like that. Granger was gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles now, which was a good sign. Her head had fallen to the side and her eyes had closed. Interestingly, her moans matched the depth of his thrusts – light and breathy when he was teasing her opening, lower and more prolonged when he was a few inches deep, and powerful explosive groans when he plunged fully into her.

It seemed to Draco that Granger was approaching a plateau now though – she seemed to be anticipating his moves, and hence wasn’t getting as excited as she had to begin with. She’d figured out that he was doing things in threes, so Draco started mixing things up a bit: sometimes he’d do two repetitions, sometimes four, sometimes just one or as many as five. The effect was dramatic – each time he surprised her with an unexpected move she cried out. Her excitement climbed steadily, her arms twisting in relish.

When she reached another plateau, Draco began running his free hand up and down the legs she’d pressed against his chest. (He had to keep one hand near his cock to stop it springing upwards when he pulled out of her.) Stroking her legs helped a little, especially the insides of her thighs, but not much. He hadn’t really expected that it would, but you never know. He let his hand travel down to her hip and across to her belly, where he brushed his fingertips in small circles over her skin.

The naked Gryffindor girl’s reaction was stronger, but seemed to be most extreme when he approached her mound or her chest. He didn’t want to stimulate her mound though, since he’d done that already. Instead, he wanted to return to something he’d speculated about earlier – could he tip her over the edge by caressing her breasts? From what he’d discovered earlier, shoving his dick into her was probably insufficient to make her climax; her vagina just wasn’t sufficiently sensitive. But her breasts were so sensitive that maybe combining the two would do the trick?

He would need to start small and escalate, he knew, so he began by running his fingertips up her side (which made her shiver) along her collar bone, across her neck, back down the other side and across her belly. That definitely got a reaction. Goose bumps rose on her body, and just as quickly disappeared. He did that two more times, while continuing to slip his cock in and out of her in random patterns. Then he reversed the direction his hand was travelling in and circled her body with his palm instead of his fingertips. Granger shuddered.

He repeated that one more time, then switched to running his hand randomly around her body. He traced small circles with his palm and fingertips over every inch of bare flesh, but studiously avoided her boobs. Granger’s excitement was increasing rapidly, her breathing coming in ragged gasps and moans.

Draco sensed that toying at her entrance was having a diminishing effect. Looking down, Granger’s arousal was clearly apparent. He could see that her labia had relaxed completely now, and were simply hanging loose on each side. Her entrance had also gone slack, and remained open even after he removed his cock completely. Draco grinned in triumph. He loved seeing Granger so helplessly turned-on.

It was time to switch things up. Draco stopped pulling out completely, and simply ploughed her pussy in random sets, at depths anywhere from one inch to six inches. That freed up his second hand, which was no longer needed to hold his cock in place, so he started running both hands across her body. Granger moaned in delight.

Draco took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Granger’s body. Her delicate feet were either side of his face, just inches away, her bright pink toe nails bouncing as he thrust into her. Below those, her slim and toned legs felt warm and smooth against his chest, while her wonderfully curved bum slapped delightfully against his thighs when he plunged six inches deep into her gaping chuff. Draco had a fabulous view of his cock doing exactly that – stretching and relaxing the muscles around her entrance as he slid in and out. The wedge of short brown fuzz around her entrance and part way up her mound sent a thrill up his spine – he was the only boy who’d ever seen that part of her, and certainly the only one who’d ever entered it.

His eyes roamed over her upper body, and his hands followed, devouring every delicious inch of her. He began with her stomach and mound, though he was careful to avoid going too low. (If he went too near her clit, Granger would become obsessed with him touching it, he knew.) She trembled at his touch, her fists clenching and unclenching.

After a few moments, Draco’s hands began making their way slowly up her ribs, caressing her skin in tiny circles as his cock continued to thrust into her. Granger’s upper body twisted left and then right, her arms flailing.

When he reached the final rib below her breasts, Draco’s hands swept wide, skimming below her chest and up her sides towards her armpits. They were wonderfully free of hair, he was happy to see. It had never occurred to him that girls might have hair in their armpits until one of his Quidditch team mentioned it, but Draco was very much against the idea. He ran his fingertips across her pits and felt nothing but soft smooth skin, then curved inwards along her collar bones before swooping down her cleavage. Granger gasped.

He repeated the circuit one more time. Again she gasped as his fingertips trailed down her cleavage. It seemed she was expecting a third circuit, because her ardour immediately dulled, so Draco did something else – he slid his hands beneath her boobs and pushed them upwards. They looked divine, forming beautiful domes of amazingly soft flesh that filled his palms perfectly.

Granger arched backwards, thrusting her chest into the air, and Draco began massaging her tits from below. She absolutely loved it – writhing and groaning as his fingers and thumbs pressed gently into her creamy-white mammaries. Amazingly, her nipples were still relaxed, but they started to firm up as Draco squeezed the flesh around them.

Something was changing – Granger’s lust developed a more urgent quality. Her hips began circling in sync with Draco’s lunging dick, amplifying the force and depth of his thrusts, while her upper body’s writhing also seemed designed to enhance the pressure of his hands on her tits. She was getting desperate, he realised. And that’s exactly what he wanted.

Draco knew better than to change what he was doing. The secret to making Granger orgasm was always to be a little bit behind the curve – whatever Granger wanted, he had to give her slightly _less_ than that. Attempting to force her arousal would invariably have the opposite effect. So Draco let the naked girl grind her hips and wiggle her breasts, while he maintained pressure just below what she was after.

As he’d hoped, Granger’s motions became more frantic. Draco watched her expression carefully. The moment it morphed from hungry to frustrated, he slid his hands further up her breasts, making her gasp in delight. And so the cycle began again.

His hands moved gradually upwards, taking more and more of her breasts into his palms. His fingers curled around an ever-growing fraction of each boob while his thumb and forefinger edged across the milky-white triangles of her absent tan towards the large nipples at their centre.

Granger was writhing wildly now, and the first signs of an approaching climax began to shred her control. Her breaths came in heavy wheezing pants. Her head fell to the side and her mouth fall open. Draco resisted the urge to try to push things along and just kept doing what he was doing – thrusting his cock two inches deep, then six inches, then four inches in random sequences.

Abruptly, Granger’s rotating hips sped up dramatically.

“Oh God!” she groaned. “Please Master! Fuck me harder! _PLEASE!_ ”

Ordinarily Draco would have refused, but on this occasion... he sensed that if he did go harder she would probably orgasm. So he acquiesced to her request and started thrusting his cock more firmly into her. Gone were the varying depths, he just rammed his cock from near her entrance to six inches deep over and over. He wasn’t doing it as hard as he could, but it was significantly harder than he had before. Draco continued to knead her breasts, but was careful to steer clear of her areolas for now.

“Oh God yes,” Granger cried in response. “Yes! Yes! Oh God... Oh God... Oh God...”

Draco waited for his moment. Granger had incredibly sensitive breasts, so if anything was going to bring on her climax (other than her clitoris) it would be the judicious and well-timed stimulation of her tits.

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God...”

Sure enough, she wasn’t quite getting there. It was time.

Draco grabbed both breasts and closed his entire hand around them. His thumb and forefinger converged over her areolas. Granger cried out and her nipples went instantly hard. Draco began rotating her breasts in opposite directions, massaging her areolas and pinching her nipples gently as he went.

Granger’s head snapped up and her back arched forwards. Her knees fell to her chest and she grabbed her shins with her hands, pulling her legs wide to allow Draco’s cock deeper access. He was happy to oblige, and began pounding his entire seven and a half inches into her. Granger cried out, and within seconds her climax began to build inexorably:

“Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OhGodOhGod. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOh...”

Draco felt no great urgency to cum himself, so he just kept ramming into her.

Granger’s chin dropped to her chest and her face contorted in a fierce grimace. It appeared for all the world as though she were in complete agony. A strangled croak escaped her and for a brief moment she held perfectly still. Then her orgasm took her and she squealed like a banshee.

“Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeee!!!!!”

Her legs, still held in her paralysed hands, began to shake uncontrollably. Her entire vagina contracted repeatedly around Draco’s invading cock, squeezing it with tremendous force and dragging explosive groans from her.

“Huh...! Huh...! Huh....!”

Draco continued to ram into her pussy and pinch her nipples, adjusting his pace to synchronise with her spasms. That seemed to significantly enhance and prolong her orgasm – on and on it went, her knees lifting with each contraction.

“OOOHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH! OOOHHH...”

Draco hadn’t cum, but he could easily do so in this position. It felt intriguingly different to when he was lying on top of her. How would other positions feel, he wondered? What other positions _were_ there?

Granger was still enjoying her orgasm when he abruptly pulled out of her. She inhaled sharply.

“Stand at the end of the table,” he ordered, “and bend over.”

Granger took a moment to register that he’d spoken, but then scrambled up and slid off the table. Inevitably her legs gave way and Draco had to catch her.

“Thank you Master,” she said gratefully.

He turned her round and bent her over the table until she as lying face-down with her feet on the floor and her arse in the air, awaiting his pleasure.

Without preamble, Draco took her from behind, ramming his cock as deep as it would go into her pussy.

Granger yelped in surprise, “Ooof!”

For some reason, that made Draco laugh out loud.

He no longer cared about Granger’s pleasure – she’d had plenty. It was very much Draco’s turn now, and if she didn’t like it... tough! There would be no more tender caresses or complex manoeuvres. Draco just rammed his cock into her sopping wet muff, taking her roughly for his own pleasure. It felt wonderful.

It seemed much more impersonal taking her like this – as if she were just an object for him to use. But to his surprise, Granger started making tiny excited squeaking noises with each impact.

Draco’s thighs were smacking against her arse it the most delightful way, which inspired him to add another punishment to his repertoire. He drew back his hand, and with a wild swing he smacked Granger across the arse, _hard._

She screamed in shock and pain.

“That’s for punching me in the face,” he told her as he continued to ram into her.

With another swing he smacked her again in the exact same place.

She screamed again, “Ow!”

Draco smirked. The bright red outline of a hand had appeared on her bum. Hilarious!

He continued to ram into her, with his hands gripping her hips like handles. He could keep doing this all day he reckoned. Judging by the little squeaks coming from Granger, he could probably make her come in this position eventually. But he had no interest in that any more – his own pleasure was all that mattered. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Granger’s incredibly slack vagina was a massive turn-on, but he couldn’t help noticing the little star-shaped temptation just above – her fabulous arsehole, soppy with the juices and cum that had leaked from her pussy earlier.

With his index finger he traced a circle around her anus. Granger jerked at his touch, but he ignored her. He ran his finger across her exit, and applied a little pressure. There was some give, but not much. Her arse was firmly shut.

Draco smeared his finger in cum and juices, and then tried again. This time her anus depressed slightly under the pressure of his probing finger, and then his finger popped through – one knuckle deep into her back passage.

Granger gave a strangled yelp and tried to wriggle free of his trespassing digit. Unfortunately, bent over the table with Draco pounding her from behind, she was thoroughly trapped. There was no escape.

“Hold still,” he ordered her.

“Yes master,” she replied contritely, and stopped struggling.

Draco pushed his finger deeper, to his second knuckle. It was surprisingly soft and wet inside – a lot like her pussy in fact. Granger stifled a squeal, but otherwise didn’t move. Draco pressed on, forcing his finger all the way in, to the top knuckle. Granger squirmed uncomfortably. Draco smirked. If she didn’t like that, she definitely wasn’t going to like what he was going to do next.

Draco removed his finger, which caused her to yelp and tense up. He didn’t care. He withdrew his knob from her pussy and pressed it firmly to her arsehole. Nothing happened. Despite the vast quantity of lubricant currently coating his dick, her arsehole remained stubbornly closed to him.

“Relax little slave,” Draco ordered.

Sure enough, her tight exit became somewhat less pinched and Draco tried again. There was a moment of resistance, and Granger groaned in discomfort, but then her anus popped open and the head of his penis dove inside.

Draco rejoiced. His cock was inside Granger’s bum! He was fucking Granger up the arse!

This day just couldn’t get any more remarkable.

Granger moaned, but he ignored her and pushed deeper. She started wriggling her hips, helping to ease his cock on its way. Draco grinned to himself. Who’d have guessed Granger would ever be doing _that_?

When he was two inches inside her, the friction became uncomfortable and he had to stop – they needed more lubricant.

Draco slowly pulled back, causing Granger to moan once more, and slipped out of her. The top half of his knob had been wiped dry, so plunged it back into her pussy, wiggled it around, and withdrew it once more. As he’d hoped, it emerged sloppy with cum and pussy juices. He immediately applied it to her arse, and after a brief moment of resistance it slipped inside. Progress was a lot easier this time – he was four inches deep before he had to withdraw and apply more lubricant from her pussy. On his final attempt he was able to go five inches deep without difficulty, but then he hit something inside her. Granger seemed unable to take any more.

Draco shrugged. Five inches was fine – there was no doubt that he’d popped Granger’s arse-cherry. Of course, as with her pussy, he wanted to cum inside it just to cover all the bases (as it were). He had no idea if a girl could orgasm from anal sex, but he wasn’t in the mood to try it. He just wanted to ejaculate into Granger’s arse. That would be enough.

So he began moving his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock into her arse repeatedly. It was a truly glorious sight! As before, he could see Granger’s entire body, along with his dick sliding in and out of her. There wasn’t so much to see of course – just her anus, arse cheeks, back and hair – but the fabulous curve of her hips and the little “ooof” noises she kept making were more than enough to keep him entertained.

On the whole (no pun intended) Draco decided that Granger’s arse felt surprisingly similar to her pussy, but not quite as nice. The lubrication wasn’t as good and he couldn’t go as deep. On the other hand, it was tighter, so the news wasn’t all bad, and the fact that it was Granger’s _arse_ , and hence deeply humiliating for her, more than made up for any shortcomings. In fact, the more he thrust into her, the more excited he was becoming. His breathing had become heavy already.

Draco’s eyes closed and his head fell back. The wonderful feelings radiating from his midriff and the fact that he was fucking Granger up the bum were making his head go fuzzy. Her tight little anus might not be as nice as her pussy, but it still felt amazing. And it was her arse! Draco could hardly believe how this day had turned out. He doubted he’d ever be able to look Granger in the eye again without smirking.

It wouldn’t be long now, he knew. His steady pounding was making the head of his cock tingle. He opened his eyes again to savour the scene in front of him.

“May I touch myself Master?” Granger asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

Draco considered it, and decided why not? If she made herself orgasm while he was arse-fucking her, so much the better!

“You may,” he told her.

Granger slid her right hand awkwardly underneath her stomach to reach her clit area, and her left hand to her left breast. Draco leant over to one side. He could see her fingers between her legs, frantically rubbing her clit, while her other hand crushed her tit and pinched her nipple repeatedly. In moments Granger was gasping with arousal.

Draco continued his steady rhythm, relishing the way her soft fleshy innards stroked his rock-hard member. The tingling in his knob spread to his entire crotch area and the buzzing in his head grew more insistent. Granger, meanwhile, seemed to catching up fast. Her breathing and trembling were highly suggestive of an impending climax. Was she racing him, he wondered? Or was she genuinely turned on by anal sex?

Draco neither knew nor cared. The tingling and the buzzing suddenly expanded throughout his body, merging into one... but he held it in check as best he could. From Granger’s breathing, Draco could tell she was about to cum:

“Huh... Huh... Huh... Huh... HuhHuhHuhHuh. HuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuhHuh...”

Draco was almost there himself. He could feel the wave approaching. Granger’s arse was too delicious to resist. He was coming. He was coming. He was...

Just as the wave of Draco’s orgasm crested above him, Granger cried out in ecstasy: “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Draco’s tsunami of pleasure smashed down upon him, and his cock exploded, firing huge jets of cum deep into Granger’s arse.

Both of them were wracked with violent tremors, each sending the other to new heights of orgasmic delight. The violent spasms of Draco’s pumping dick in her bum, and the expert stroking of her own fingers sent Granger wild with joy. Meanwhile, the contractions of her own climax caused her anus to contract around Draco’s cock like a fist – crushing his dick much more firmly than her pussy had.

Draco was both frozen by his own euphoria, and trapped by her muscular anus. But he barely noticed – his attention was entirely focussed on his frantically pumping cock, the waves of bliss coursing through him, and the fact that he was cumming into Granger’s fabulously round backside.

After half a minute Draco’s convulsions slowly ebbed away. His testicles were empty now, he could tell. He’d completely unloaded them into Granger’s body. Feeling thoroughly drained in more ways than one, he collapsed onto Granger’s back in exhaustion. With difficulty, she extracted her hand from between her legs and then lay prostrated below him on the table, with her arms above her head.

What greater indignity could there be than what he’d just done, Draco wondered? Ejaculating down her throat had been tremendously demeaning, but ejaculating into her tight little butt hole... was truly in a league of its own. Draco could imagine nothing more degrading. It was truly the most severe of punishments, and the fact that Granger had made herself orgasm while he did it was just icing on the cake.

Draco had thoroughly dominated her, as illustrated by this final act of debasement. Granger was lying naked and powerless, bent over a table with her anus exposed to anyone who wanted it. And Draco _had_ wanted it, so he’d taken it. He’d rammed his cock up it and filled her third (and final) orifice with his hot semen.

He lay wearily on top of her for a couple of minutes, recovering his energy and revelling in his triumph. Granger might not know it once she left this room, but she’d been _conquered_ – definitively and permanently. His retribution had been truly devastating – the most comprehensive vengeance he could possibly imagine. He felt a tremendous sense of achievement and _closure_. The matter was, quite simply, settled – it didn’t matter what Granger did from this day forward, she had already lost. Draco had done everything he could possibly do to her. He’d taken literally everything she had to offer.

With a tired groan, Draco lifted himself up and let his dick slide out of Granger’s butt. She yelped, which amused him greatly, and then a huge dollop of cum leaked out of her arse. As if that wasn’t awesome enough, her vagina contacted in sympathy and a glob of jizz leaked from there too. Draco laughed in delight. It was just too perfect!

What a glorious image – Granger naked, bent over a desk with her arse in the air, and his dick-milk leaking from her vagina and her anus! Life just didn’t get any better than this. Draco’s softening cock pulsed with renewed excitement.

Sadly, their time was almost up.

“Get dressed,” he ordered.

With difficulty, Granger clambered from her prone position and staggered on wobbly legs towards the pile of clothes she’d discarded an hour ago. With trembling limbs, Granger stepped into her knickers and slid them up to her waist. As she grabbed her bra, Draco gathered his own clothes and began dressing himself.

In no time at all, they were both dressed. Granger stood once again in her uniform, obediently awaiting further instructions, with her book-bag over her shoulder and her wand in her hand. Bizarrely, the sight turned Draco on enormously. The thought that he’d just fucked this pristine-looking Gryffindor girl set his heart pounding.

Draco strode over to the door and unlocked it. “Come on in,” he told the goons outside.

Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in, looking frustrated and horny. How much of Granger’s squealing had they heard, he wondered?

“Tell my friends what I did to you slave,” he ordered.

“You fucked me in my mouth, my pussy and my arse Master,” Granger replied calmly.

Crabbe and Goyle did not display the level of admiration that Draco was expecting.

“ _You don’t believe us?_ ” Draco asked in disbelief.

Goyle shrugged noncommittally, while Crabbe said nothing.

“Good grief,” Draco growled. “Fine! Bend over the desk again slave,” he ordered.

Granger placed her hands on the desk so she was side-on to the goons, and bent at the waist. Without preamble, Draco lifted her skirt to reveal her knickers. Merlin, but that was a beautiful sight! Granger bent over a desk with her skirt pulled up – marvellous! But he didn’t have time to dwell on that. It was important that the goons believe that he’d taken revenge on Granger. So he hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties and pulled them down to her knees.

Granger’s fabulous arse was revealed in all its glory, along with a tantalising glimpse of her pussy. The whole area was sopping with jism, as were her knickers. But Draco wasn’t here to enjoy himself. He unzipped his trousers, whipped out his rapidly stiffening cock, and plunged it straight into Granger’s pussy. There was no resistance whatsoever, so he rammed himself all the way in. Granger yelped as his dick pressed into her innards. Draco took just a moment to relish the feel of her vagina once again, then slid easily out of her and plunged straight into her arse. Granger squealed in surprise, but Draco ignored her.

“Believe me now?” he demanded. The goons both nodded.

“Good,” Draco replied, removing his dick from Granger’s cum-filled arse, “because we’re out of time.”

Another glob of spunk dribbled out of her butt as he withdrew.

“You will ignore any sensitivity or residual sensations from our activities,” he ordered Granger, “and discretely dispose of any more of my seed that leaks out of you, without giving it a thought. You will return to the Gryffindor Common Room and go to sleep, thinking you passed out from exhaustion.”

Granger pulled up her knickers and stumbled towards the door. Her legs wobbled like jelly and her gait was halting, but she made it. Along the way, she rubbed her sore arse-cheek, which made Draco snort in evil satisfaction.

Poor Granger, he thought. She should thank him really – he’d punished her severely but she’d never even be upset about it. She’d probably be more upset about missing Charms Class.

“Oh, one more thing,” he called out: “ _Obliviate!_ ”

\- § -

Hermione woke in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron sitting either side of her. Harry had prodded her awake.

“Wh-what?” she said, with a start, and stared wildly around. “Is it time to go? W-which class have we got now?”

“Divination, but it’s not for another twenty minutes,” said Harry. “Hermione, why didn’t you come to Charms?”

“What? Oh no!” Hermione squeaked. “I forgot to go to Charms!”

“But how could you forget?” said Harry. “You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!”

“I don’t believe it!” Hermione wailed. “Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!”

“You know what, Hermione?” said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. “I reckon you’re cracking up. You’re trying to do too much.”

“No, I’m not!” said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. “I just made a mistake, that’s all! I’d better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry... I’ll see you in Divination!”

[](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the Hermione portion of this story - her punishment is complete.
> 
> That was just over 40,000 words – the longest sex scene ever? :-D
> 
> But there will be two versions of an epilogue, and then six more chapters about Draco's treatment of another victim in part II.
> 
> Dramione lovers please note that this story is intended to be canon-compliant so there won't be any Dramione wedding bells. Sorry! If you want that, feel free to write your own epilogue! I'll enjoy reading it. :-)
> 
> While writing this I've had quite a few ideas that I can't use in this story, so watch my profile - I may publish more stories in a similar vein...
> 
> Next Chapter: “Hermione and Draco: Epilogue (Version 1)”


	9. Hermione and Draco: Epilogue (Version 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two versions of the epilogue. Whichever one you prefer, assume that’s the real one and forget that the other one exists. The Draco part is common to both epilogues, but I’ve only included it in the first. Some Ron bashing ahead...
> 
> This chapter contains spoilers for “Harry Potter and the Cursed Child”...

**Epilogue: Draco**

In retrospect, Draco had been naive to think that he would only punish Granger that one time.

The silly girl had continued to treat him with disrespect, and he was regularly horny, so over the next four years he kidnapped and defiled her at least a couple of hundred times.

Granger would probably be quite upset about that if she knew, but in his defence she had enjoyed it immensely at the time. Draco had also stopped anyone else from doing the same thing to her. Granger was _his_ plaything, and everyone in Slytherin knew it. She was effectively under his protection, and the protection of the son of the Dark Lord’s right-hand-man was no small thing. Draco had even bought a pensieve so he could re-live his favourite moments with Granger. He kept it in his room at Malfoy Manor.

Surprisingly, his experiences with Granger had far-reaching consequences.

In the privacy of his own mind, Draco admitted to himself that he’d rather fallen in love with her. That dented his confidence in the pureblood agenda, which ultimately changed the course of the war. Little did she know it, but Granger had unwittingly brought about the Dark Lord’s downfall.

In the summer before sixth year, the Dark Lord asked Draco to prove that he was committed to the Death Eater cause. Draco had simply presented the Dark Lord with his pensieve and a memory of him defiling Granger under the _Imperius Curse_. The Dark Lord had previously doubted that Draco had what it took to be a Death Eater, but what he saw in the pensieve delighted him. That had probably saved Draco’s life, because he wasn’t sure he could have killed someone as the Dark Lord usually required of his followers. Instead, he received the Dark Mark.

Bizarrely, the Dark Lord had then disappeared to his rooms with Auntie Bella. Draco wondered if his memory of Granger had turned the Dark Lord on. He fervently hoped not, because that image wasn’t one he wanted to have in his head.

When Granger was captured in seventh year and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco had deliberately (and implausibly) pretended not to recognise Potter. Then, when the captives made a clumsy bid for freedom, Draco had _let_ Potter wrest the wands from his fingers and whisk Granger away to safety.

Later, when Draco and the goons caught Potter and Granger in the Room of Hidden Things during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco had done what he could to stop the goons killing anyone, and almost lost his life in the process. Potter had saved him from the _Fiendfyre_ , and it was probably Potter who’d saved him again minutes later when a Death Eater failed to realise that Draco was on his side. Both of those events were hugely galling, but they did even-up the scales a little – Draco had no desire for Potter to owe him a life debt, or vice-versa.

After the war, Draco’s mother had told him what happened in the Forbidden Forest when Potter met the Dark Lord. Potter had somehow survived _another_ Killing Curse, and when he whispered that Draco still lived, Draco’s mother had saved Potter’s life by declaring him dead. Against all expectation, Potter went on to defeat the Dark Lord... but in Draco’s opinion it was actually the House of Malfoy who brought down the mad Dark Lord, since he and his mother had saved Potter several times.

Of course the genesis of his family’s defection was Draco’s shaky commitment to the cause, which arose from his sensual encounters with the exquisite body and delightful personality of Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor girl was _special_. There was no denying it. She was his _first_... his wonderful and pure English rose... and she was easily his favourite. Of all the women he’d had sex with over the years, nobody compared to her. She was in a league of her own.

So yes, he’d fallen somewhat in love with her. But it could never be – it was inconceivable that a Malfoy would marry a muggleborn. Not to mention the fact that she despised him with a burning passion... and would hate him even more if she knew what he’d done to her. So Draco had been wed to the pureblood Astoria Greengrass instead, whom he adored (despite his parents’ dislike of her liberal views).

But he never did forget his first love – a self-righteous, loud, infuriating, beautiful and fabulously sexual muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger.

\- § -

**Epilogue: Hermione (Version 1)**

Nineteen years after Voldemort’s defeat...

Hermione stood with Ron and the kids next to the very last carriage of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the Potters to arrive. They were late, as usual. Thick steam billowed everywhere, obscuring most of Platform 9¾. Finally, a group of four people emerged from the mist. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to her.

“Parked all right, then?” Ron asked Harry. “I did. Hermione didn’t believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I’d have to _Confund_ the examiner.”

“No, I didn’t,” said Hermione, “I had complete faith in you.”

She knew very well that he _had_ in fact confunded the examiner, the lazy cheat. Ron was as work-shy now as he had been at Hogwarts. Fortunately their children, Rose and Hugo, took after Hermione.

Hugo began an animated discussion with Lily about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. That wouldn’t be this year though. This year it was Rose’s turn, along with Harry’s troubled son Albus.

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disinherit you,” Ron told Hugo, “but no pressure.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Rose and Albus looked solemn.

“He doesn’t mean it,” said Hermione and Ginny at the same time, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry’s eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

“Look who it is.”

Hermione groaned internally. It was _Draco bloody Malfoy_. Damn it, how had she forgotten that he’d be here?

He was standing with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised his pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

Maybe it wouldn’t happen this time, she thought. Maybe her ‘little problem’ had miraculously gone away since the last time she’d seen Malfoy. It made no sense, after all. Malfoy might be a less odious person now than he’d been at Hogwarts, but he was still a pompous git. In the privacy of her own mind, Hermione admitted that Malfoy had been quite good looking when he was younger, but his receding hair wasn’t a good look. Which is why her ‘little problem’ made even less sense now than it had a Hogwarts.

She would be fine, she told herself – absolutely fine.

Alas no.

With increasing dismay she realised that her knickers were already soaked. God damn it! What was wrong with her? Every time she saw Malfoy she creamed her panties like a horny teenager. _Twenty three years_ this had been going on. It was infuriating, and more than a little mortifying. What _was it_ about Malfoy that turned her on so much? Her pussy was literally _dripping_ with the juices of her involuntary arousal, which was saying something at her age.

It was all the more frustrating because sex with Ron was so bloody rubbish. If only she’d known then what she knew now! But it was too late. She had married Ron and that was that – she wasn’t the sort to leave a marriage. And she _did_ love him of course... but my goodness the sex was crap.

Hermione sighed. In retrospect, marrying a selfish lazy man was unlikely to be a recipe for fireworks in the bedroom.

Sure enough, Ron had made no attempt to learn about a woman’s body, or figure out what she liked, or think about her _at all_ really. Foreplay was perfunctory in the early days and non-existent now. He would basically whine until she reluctantly agreed to ‘a night of passion’ (but she knew full well it would be nothing of the sort). Then he’d go from kissing to groping to penetration in about two minutes flat. Finally he’d pound away, assuming that she was enjoying it as much as him, and reach his own grunting climax long before she was even _slightly_ aroused.

Naturally, his low self-esteem wouldn’t cope with the idea that she didn’t orgasm, so she faked it – she would pant and squeal and pretend to climax at exactly the right time. On the plus side, this meant she could get it all over with and return to whatever book she was reading. On the downside, it left Ron with the impression that he was a great lover and didn’t need to try any harder. In the entire time they’d been together Ron had never once given her a genuine orgasm.

The only time she climaxed was when she retired for a ‘long relaxing bath’ and used a silenced muggle vibrator. Even that was quite hard work, until she succumbed to the inevitable and fantasised about Draco Malfoy. That was guaranteed to get her in the mood. She did the same when she was with Ron these days – she would imagine Malfoy sneaking in during the night, binding her helplessly to the bed and ravishing her senseless. That would get her wet enough that Ron’s pounding didn’t leave her sore afterwards. Ron would be appalled if he found out, but of course he never would.

Hermione sighed again. Maybe she should have gone for Harry instead? Despite loving him more like a brother than a lover, she knew for sure that he’d have been great in the bedroom. According to Ginny, Harry was _incredibly_ attentive. In fact sex with him was a real _production_. He would ship the kids off to their Grandparents at the Burrow, and then take her for a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant. Not the _Three Broomsticks_ like Ron was constantly suggesting, but a Michelin Star muggle restaurant or a gastro-pub or they’d even take an international portkey to Paris or Rome. Hermione almost scowled. She would _love_ that sort of thing, whereas Ginny couldn’t really give two hoots. The only thing Ginny liked about it was how jealous other women got when she bragged about it later (in the guise of just sharing news, naturally... the two-faced cow).

After dinner Harry would take Ginny to a fabulous luxury hotel like the Witchery in Edinburgh, where he would serve expensive wine or champagne by candlelight to get them in the mood. (Annoyingly, Ginny wouldn’t know a decent wine if it slapped her in the face.) Then they would talk and cuddle and ease into _literally hours_ of foreplay, which would evolve slowly over yet _more hours_ from passionate kissing and tender caresses to increasingly intimate fondling, and finally elaborate, imaginative and ever-changing forms of fingering, cunnilingus and penetration.

Harry had discovered Ginny’s clitoris very early on, and he absolutely _adored_ going down on her. He would spend _hours_ down there. Ron didn’t even know what a clitoris _was_. He’d certainly never made any attempt to stimulate Hermione’s. As for oral sex, Ron thought there was only one type – a woman giving oral to a man. Hermione steadfastly refused to perform that on him. If she wasn’t getting any, neither would he! She also rebuffed his many lame attempts to talk her into anal sex. Sod that, she thought (no pun intended). She’d never had anyone up there and had no desire to ever do so.

Harry had eventually discovered Ginny’s g-spot, which she said had changed her world. Apparently g-spot orgasms were ‘deeper and more powerful’ than clitoral orgasms. Not that Hermione would know of course – she’d never had one. In fact she half suspected that g-spots didn’t exist and Ginny was just making it up to mess with her.

Harry had apparently figured out that Ginny’s favourite positions were doggy (for g-spot orgasms) and cowgirl (for clitoral). Harry was more than happy to favour those positions, but he mixed them up with plenty of others just to keep things interesting. Even Hermione hadn’t heard of some of the positions Harry introduced Ginny to. He must have bought a book or something. Of course the idea of Ron buying a book about sex (or anything except Quidditch really) was laughable.

Harry had really refined his knowledge of what Ginny liked – and when, and how much – over the years. He had never once asked her for anal sex, which Ginny was very pleased about. In her words, “That orifice is exit-only. A man will go up there when hell freezes over!”

No, Ginny had no complaints at all in the bedroom department. In fact sex with Harry had apparently got _better_ over the years, not worse. Ginny routinely had two or three orgasms before Harry (quietly and tenderly) came inside her. It was almost like he didn’t want to disturb her post-coital bliss with his own selfish needs, the gallant fool.

In twenty years, Ron hadn’t even worked out that Hermione’s _breasts_ were erogenous, never mind anywhere else. On the rare occasions he did touch her boobs, it was for _his_ pleasure not hers – he would squeeze them far too hard and bite her nipples painfully. Hermione had to grit her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

Unfortunately, Hermione was a very loyal person, and she knew it. She would never leave Ron, no matter how bad the sex was. But she did secretly bemoan the fact that since Ron was her _first_ , she would never get to enjoy the sort of sex life that Ginny had. She would never have a decent orgasm, or find out if she even _had_ a g-spot, or what cunnilingus felt like.

But these were the sacrifices you sometimes have to make in life. She had no regrets – she had her career and her children, after all (even if they were conceived without her actually having an orgasm.)

“So that’s little Scorpius,” said Ron under his breath. “Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother’s brains.”

“Ron, for heaven’s sake,” said Hermione, half stern, half amused. “Don’t try to turn them against each other before they’ve even started school!”

She’d had _years_ of practice acting normal despite what was happening in her underwear. At Hogwarts she’d seen Malfoy at every meal and in quite a few classes, so she was constantly having to change her knickers. She’d carried several spare pairs in her book bag at all times.

It didn’t help that every time he saw her he smirked. _Why was he always smirking, damn it?_

Unfortunately Hermione hadn’t anticipated the need for spare panties today, so she hadn’t thought to bring any.

She groaned to herself mentally. Now she’d have sopping knickers for the entire journey home. But she consoled herself with the prospect of a long hot bath with her favourite toy... and a long hot fantasy about her favourite guilty pleasure – the young and beautiful Draco Malfoy catching her alone in the library and ravishing her senseless...

A trickle of pussy juice started running down her inside thigh. Damn it! Now she’d made herself even wetter!

\- § -

Three years later, Hermione sat alone in the Minister for Magic’s office scribbling down her report regarding the meeting she’d just had with Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. She had interrogated him thoroughly about his illegal possession of a time-turner, and satisfied herself that not only did he have no more of them but he had no desire to ever use one again. The matter was therefore closed.

Abruptly Hermione stood, reached up her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her knees. With a quick wave of her wand she cleaned away the sticky pool of pearly-white spunk that had gathered inside them, and the long string of jizz leaking from her vagina. She then pulled her panties back up and resumed her work as if nothing had happened.

She was completely unaware of what she’d just done.

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post the tale of Draco’s other victim as a separate story, so the next chapter will complete this story.
> 
> Look out for “Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge II” if you’re interested in more of Draco’s vengeance. He will be a lot harsher on his next victim...
> 
> Next (and final) Chapter: “Hermione and Draco: Epilogue (Version 2)”


	10. Hermione and Draco: Epilogue (Version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve taken a few liberties in this chapter. Not everyone’s going to like it. If you’re one of them, imagine it doesn’t exist.
> 
> This chapter contains spoilers for “Harry Potter and the Cursed Child”...

**Epilogue: Hermione (Version 2)**

Nineteen years after Voldemort’s defeat...

Hugo began an animated discussion with Lily about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. That wouldn’t be this year though. This year it was Rose’s turn, along with Harry’s troubled son Albus.

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disinherit you,” Ron told Hugo, “but no pressure.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Rose and Albus looked solemn.

“He doesn’t mean it,” said Hermione and Ginny at the same time, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry’s eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

“Look who it is.”

Hermione sighed internally. It was _Draco Malfoy_. How had she forgotten that he’d be here?

He was standing with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

Maybe it wouldn’t happen this time, she thought. Maybe her ‘little problem’ had finally gone away since the last time she’d seen him. She was almost 38, after all. She would be fine, she told herself – absolutely fine.

Alas no.

With increasing dismay she realised that her knickers were already soaked. God damn it! Her pussy was literally _dripping_ with the juices of her involuntary arousal, and that was saying something at her age.

It was all the more frustrating because sex with Ron was so bloody rubbish. If only she’d known then what she knew now! But it was too late. She had married Ron and that was that – she wasn’t the sort to leave a marriage. And she _did_ love him of course... but my goodness the sex was crap. Waiting until their wedding night to have sex with him had been a truly dreadful mistake. She’d thought it would make the night extra special, but it had actually _ruined_ the night. Ron was total rubbish in the bedroom. In the entire time since then Ron had never once given her a genuine orgasm.

The worst part was she’d brought this on herself.

The problem had started in her first year. People often asked her if she wanted to date Harry, and the truth was she didn’t – not back then. She loved him like a brother, she would say, which was true. What she _didn’t_ say – what would forever remain a secret known only to her, was that she was hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

For her, it had been love at first sight. She had no idea why, but she knew her heart was lost the moment she laid eyes upon him on the Hogwarts Express. After that, no matter how awful he was to her (and everyone else), she still fancied him like crazy. She just couldn’t shake it.

By the time her third year arrived, she’d spent the best part of two years wrestling with her unrequited love for Draco Malfoy. There was absolutely no way they could ever be together though. He was a truly horrible person, for one thing, and he was Harry’s sworn enemy for another. Nor did she really want to be _with_ him, not long-term. But she had an itch that only he could scratch.

Once puberty hit the problem became a million times worse – all she could think about, _all night every night_ , was how much she wanted Draco Malfoy to shag her. She even designed a dildo of what she thought his penis might look like (it would be perfect, of course) and used it to pleasure herself while imagining it was actually him. That would earn her a short reprieve from her obsessive lust, but then she’d desire him all the more the next day.

She was furious about what he’d done to Buckbeak of course, but she was confident they’d find a way to save the poor hippogriff. That’s not why she’d lashed out. What _really_ upset her was how Malfoy could be so gorgeous and so god-damned unattainable. In her frustration, she’d completely lost control of herself and punched him in his beautiful face. Everyone had been thoroughly taken aback – it was just so _unlike_ her. Ron was sufficiently flabbergasted that he actually _defended_ Malfoy, for goodness sake! Even Crabbe and Goyle had been frozen in shock.

That’s why she’d made that ridiculous statement about Quidditch. She _should_ have said, ‘We have to save Buckbeak’, but instead she’d said, ‘you’d better beat him in the Quidditch final’. As if Quidditch was more important than Buckbeak’s life! But she hadn’t been thinking straight. She’d wanted Malfoy to suffer, the way he was making _her_ suffer, and beating his team at Quidditch was the first thing that came into her head. Fortunately nobody noticed her gaff, because of course they were boys and thought that Quidditch _was_ more important than Buckbeak’s life.

She shouldn’t have hit Malfoy of course. It was wrong. But she was just _so damned horny!_ It was driving her insane, and it was all Malfoy’s fault for being so _good looking_ and so _bloody awful_. Why did he have to be so horrible? If he was just a normal person she could have lured him into a broom cupboard and sorted herself out months ago. If he’d been a nice boy in Gryffindor they could even have dated! But no, he had to be in Slytherin and Harry’s nemesis. It was infuriating, and the hunger between her legs was getting worse every day.

Malfoy had run off after she slapped him, and she’d headed to Charms with Harry and Ron. On the way, she’d become more and more concerned that Draco would persuade his father to have her expelled. By the time they arrived at Flitwick’s classroom she was convinced that expulsion was imminent, and her only chance was to confess her crime to McGonagall and pray for a miracle. Without a word to Harry and Ron she’d spun around and sprinted back towards McGonagall’s office. Her plan was to use the time-turner to catch the Deputy Headmistress at some point earlier in the day and hopefully head off the crisis.

But she never got the chance. As she rounded the first corner, someone hit her with a spell.

It was the most wonderful feeling. She felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle watching her. Crabbe and Goyle ran off, but she paid them no attention.

And then she heard Draco’s voice, echoing in some distant chamber of her empty brain: ‘ _Show me your knickers._ ’

Obediently she lifted up her skirt to show him her knickers. The idea that she shouldn’t do it never even occurred to her. Why would it? She felt nothing but a deep and pervasive serenity, and obeying his voice brought a sense of achievement and fulfilment. She _liked_ those feelings. They felt _right_... so lifting her skirt felt right.

The voice echoed in her mind once again, ‘ _Kiss me._ ' Without hesitation, she kissed him full on the lips.

_‘Whoa!’_

Another voice had awoken in the back of her brain.

‘ _You’re kissing Draco Malfoy, you’re kissing Draco Malfoy!’_ shrieked the voice.

‘ _Stop!_ ’ ordered Draco’s voice. She broke off the kiss.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ screamed the other voice in her head. ‘ _Don’t stop! This is what we’ve been waiting for! Kiss him again! Kiss him again!_ ’

But Hermione ignored the second voice. It wasn’t important. Only Draco’s voice mattered. And so she followed him dreamily to a deserted classroom, and the blanket of peace descending over her once again.

‘ _Strip!_ ’ he ordered.

And so she stripped until she was topless.

‘ _Give us a twirl,_ ’ he said. And she gave them a twirl.

She continued stripping down to her knickers, revelling in the joy it so obviously brought to him.

‘ _Give us a twirl,_ ’ he said again. And she gave them another twirl.

The second voice, so loud and insistent before, was completely silent now. Intoxicating waves of contentment flowed over her every time she obeyed Draco’s voice – her _beloved’s_ voice.

She was dimly aware that her beloved sent the other two boys away, but she cared not in the slightest. She was in heaven, and such minor events were of no consequence.

Draco touched her arm and then her back. ‘ _Yes!_ ’ cried the second voice triumphantly, ‘ _Finally! This is it!’_

He caressed and squeezed her bum, then plunged his hands into her knickers and grabbed her bare arse. Her beloved was feeling her up!

‘ _Woohoo!_ ’ cried the second voice. ‘ _Go Draco, you horny stud! Punish me, I deserve it!_ ’

And then he pulled her knickers down to her thighs.

The second voice in her head was jubilant, ‘ _He’s going to fuck us! He’s going to fuck us! Yes! Oh yes! We should have punched him months ago!_ ’

Hermione was supremely unconcerned by any of that. She did register that she was hugely turned-on right now, but she wasn’t sure why – she just did what Draco’s voice told her. That was all that mattered.

The second voice grew angry when Draco pulled her knickers back up, but then he started doing wondrous things to her breasts, so all was quickly forgiven. _And then he noticed her time-turner._

‘ _Do it then. Take us back five hours!’_ he ordered.

The second voice howled in delight, ‘ _Ha ha ha ha ha! He wants us for five hours! Five hours! Oh what we can do with him in five hours! All our dreams are going to come true today sister! All of them! He’s not going to know what hit him!_ ’

Hermione vaguely realised that the second voice was her own, but that fact seemed of no consequence.

And so they went back five hours. Hermione was entirely unconcerned that she was only wearing her panties and had no wand.

Her beloved was jubilant. He stripped to the waist and picked her up, their chests meeting for the first time ever. And then he snogged her. The second voice enjoyed it immensely, and did something that Hermione was too dazed to notice, but it made her beloved furious.

‘ _That was very naughty!_ ’ Draco’s voice scolded her.

Hermione flinched. It didn’t feel good to disobey him. A profound sadness descended upon her.

‘ _For your misbehaviour, you must be punished. Kneel. Take my cock out and suck it._ ’

‘ _Oops!_ ’ said the second voice. ‘ _Okay, that was my bad. I might have got us into trouble there. But don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Trust me, this is perfect. Let him do this, and then he’s ours for another four and a half hours! Once he’s done this, we can do whatever we want with him! And anyway, you’ve fantasized about doing this to him, don’t tell me you haven’t!’_

And so Hermione knelt and opened her mouth wide and took her beloved’s cock in as far as she dared, and then closed her mouth around him – just how she’d imagined doing it in her fantasies. Her beloved was blown away, as she’d hoped he would be. But then she’d choked on saliva and he’d withdrawn before cumming.

‘ _God damn it!_ ’ swore the second voice. ‘ _So close!_ ’

Her beloved played with her breasts again, turning her on more than she’d ever thought possible. Even through the blanket of contented fog clouding her mind, Hermione was massively aroused. The second voice had crumbled into a jabbering wreck, and was doing something mysterious with Hermione’s hand.

Once again, her beloved became furious, ‘ _Stop! You will not, under any circumstances, do anything to pleasure yourself! Do you understand?’_

Soul-crushing misery stole over her, but the second voice was unrepentant, ‘ _Hee hee! Let’s hope he gets it right this time._ ’

Draco’s voice echoed in her mind, ‘ _I want you to suck my dick, but this time, take me all the way in. Don’t swallow and don’t gag._ ’

And so she did, taking his penis much further this time – beyond her epiglottis and down into her throat. His orders disabled her choke reflex, but not her salivary glands, and he’d said not to swallow... so she didn’t. Her mouth quickly filled with spit which overflowed down her chin and onto his balls, from where it dripped onto her chest. Her beloved grabbed her head and crushed her face into his stomach, then thrust his penis even further down her throat.

‘ _That’s it lover-boy,_ ’ said the second voice silkily. ‘ _Let yourself go. You know you want to. Fill us up you misguided fool..._ ’

And, as if he’d heard the enticing voice, Hermione’s beloved pulled his hips back and with one massive thrust his cock exploded. He cried out and a long guttural, almost pained sound escaped him. A thick jet of hot and sticky sperm blasted straight down Hermione’s throat, then another, and another. She could feel it oozing down her oesophagus in viscous rivers. A warm and full feeling grew in her stomach. Draco was wracked with shudders from head to foot. Spasm after spasm shook him, his dick blasting hot spunk into her throat for hours... or so it seemed. Over and over he came, his contractions so powerful that his entire body convulsed and he cried out repeatedly.

“AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

His powerful orgasm finally subsided, and the hot fluid she could feel flowing into her stomach reduced to a trickle. He began moving his hips backwards and forwards in a slow rhythmic motion. His cock slid in and out of her and he groaned in delight. Hermione dutifully maintained a constant pressure on the head and shaft of his dick, milking his dribbling cock dry. He began twitching violently then, his arms and legs trembling uncontrollably. Great shudders wracked his body and his fingers curled in her hair. She grabbed onto his arse with both hands, crushing his butt cheeks to keep her face firmly in place over his dick, as he’d instructed her to. Then she held onto him, supporting him as he shook helplessly.

When the convulsions began to diminish, he was overcome with exhaustion. He would have fallen over for sure, if Hermione hadn’t held him up. Her beloved looked down at her with genuine affection, and her heart leapt.

Once she’d taken every drop of cum he had, he released her head and withdrew his shrinking cock from her mouth. He stepped away, and Hermione fell backwards, coughing and spluttering.

 _‘Now that’s more like it,’_ said the second voice in amusement. _‘Okay sister, you can wake up now. He’ll be putty in your hands. And also... you’re welcome! You can thank me later.’_

Abruptly, the empty, echoing feeling in her head disappeared... and Hermione was herself once more.

Draco was staring down at himself, wondering what to do about his saliva-covered genitals, which gave Hermione time to compose herself. She was in a sticky situation here (no pun intended), thanks to that other version of herself. Hermione was about four and half hours in the past, wearing just her knickers, and she had no wand.

God, that other version of herself was a bitch! Hermione was sure the cow could have released her from the _imperius_ sooner, but she deliberately hadn’t. Well, the filthy slut had better be right about Malfoy being putty in her hands, Hermione thought, because she could feel his jizz sloshing around inside her and she would _not be happy_ if she’d done that for nothing! Spunk was full of calories.

Fortunately, Draco decided to strip down to his shoes and socks at that moment, so her mood improved enormously. He was now stark naked (apart from his footwear), while she still had her knickers on. Result!

Hermione admired his body hungrily. God, she’d waited a long time for this! She could hardly believe it was actually happening. But it _was_. And it was _glorious_. He was just as beautiful as she’d imagined, and his cock was perfect – exactly how she’d pictured it. Well, slightly larger actually, but it should be okay – if she was suitably turned-on he should be able to get it in... well, most of it anyway. And she desperately needed him to do that, because she had a two-year itch that only his penis up her vagina was going to scratch.

Pretending to still be under the _imperius_ should be pretty easy, she thought, since he’d started voicing his instructions. But she would need to give some consideration to her eventual escape. Malfoy would doubtless attempt to obliviate her, so she would need to do something to prevent that. The only thing she could think of was to memory charm him into _thinking_ he’d obliviated her, when in fact he hadn’t.

Most third years couldn’t do memory charms yet, of course. But Hermione wasn’t like most third years. She’d taught herself memory charms over the summer, because her parents had been talking about removing her from Hogwarts. It was bad enough when they’d heard about the troll in first year, but her being petrified for two months by a basilisk last year was more than they could take. She had persuaded them to reserve judgement until the end of summer, but she could see which way the wind was blowing. So she’d taught herself memory charms and ‘adjusted’ their memories when they went to Gringotts to close her account. Instead of closing her account they bought her a dozen new books at Flourish and Blotts and never mentioned leaving Hogwarts again.

Unfortunately, to modify Malfoy’s memory, Hermione would need her wand. But her wand was four and a half hours into the future. (Or, more accurately, it was currently being carried around by her past self, who she couldn’t meet because she knew they _hadn’t_ met. And also she was only wearing knickers, so walking around the school would be a bit tricky.) Whichever way you sliced it, she was stuck in this room with a naked Draco Malfoy for at least the next four and a half hours. Oh well...

She needn’t have worried. Her other self had been right: post-orgasm-Draco was laughably easy to manipulate.

When she pretended to be unable to walk, Draco lifted her gently in his arms (bridal-style, just like in her fantasies) and placed her gently on the Professor’s table. As she’d hope he would, he then lay down next to her. A bit of saucy chit-chat, naked cuddling and a few kisses soon had him horny again, and once she grabbed his cock... that was it. He went wild, snogging and feeling her up. A suggestive comment here... a small grope there... and hey presto: he gave her a quick leg-trembling hand-job orgasm and then he went down on her to give her another. They were the two most spectacular orgasms she’d ever had, and to her amazement, it just got better after that.

Her first finger-induced g-spot orgasm was truly life-changing, and she’d barely recovered from that when Draco took her virginity in the most delicious way. It had been a wonderful experience. She was delighted.

The arrival of their past selves had been a bit of a shock. How had five hours passed so quickly? Draco had seemed rather panicky and unsettled by it, raising the possibility that he might bring their tryst to a premature close. So Hermione sat on his cock while they watched events unfold. That had done the trick – Draco was keen to resume for the hour they had left. She’d had another fabulous orgasm thanks to Draco’s inspired use of his cock and perfectly-timed stimulation of her breasts. He really was an absolute natural.

Draco no doubt thought everything was his idea, of course, but in reality she was manipulating him the entire time. Well, not _quite_ the entire time. When he decided to take her up the bum, she was faced with a difficult choice. She could either refuse, and thus reveal that she was no longer under the _imperius_ , or let him. She had never had any interest in anal sex, and in fact was very much against trying it, but blowing her cover could be disastrous – she had no idea how he’d react, and without a wand to defend herself she could end up dead. (He’d used an Unforgivable already, after all, and risked Azkaban if she ever told anyone.) And so she’d relaxed, as best she could, and let him fuck her up the arse.

It wasn’t actually that bad, in the end. He was surprisingly gentle (apart from the spanking, which Hermione was ashamed to admit had turned her on enormously), so the pressures of him thrusting into her had actually been quite nice. With his ‘permission’ she fingered herself to an extremely satisfying orgasm just as he ejaculated into her. Having his cock up her arse while she climaxed made it feel very different to any other orgasm she’d ever had. She wouldn’t say it was her _favourite_ , but it was certainly _novel_ and she wouldn’t mind doing it again from time to time. She would have to be _very_ turned on first though.

All in all, those turned out to be the most amazing hours of her entire life.

When it was all over and she regained her wand, it was a simple matter to stun all three of the boys and memory-charm them. Malfoy became convinced that he’d obliviated her, while the Crabbe and Goyle’s memories of her body became hopelessly indistinct. (There was no way she’d allow those lumbering dolts to remember what she looked like naked.)

Hermione had well and truly scratched her itch. She left feeling exhausted but exultant, confident in the knowledge that her years of obsessing over Draco Malfoy were finally over.

\- § -

In retrospect, she’d been foolish to think that she’d be satisfied with just one knee-trembling shag-fest with Draco. Within days she was craving more. It had just been so bloody amazing! Pandora’s box (or rather, Hermione’s box) had been opened, and she was unable to close it again.

Fortunately, an opportunity soon presented itself. Malfoy found her working alone on the Library, as she’d hoped he would, and hit her from behind with another imperius. In no time at all they were going at it like bunny rabbits in their favourite disused classroom. From that point on, it became a fairly regular thing. She would catch him sneaking glances at her during dinner, and know that he was ‘in the mood’. So she would head to the Library, conspicuously alone, and he would soon follow. He would sometimes engage her with some sort of snide put-down, and she would deliberately disrespect him, _goading him_ into ‘punishing’ her again.

And so it continued every week or two for the next four years.

Their sexual adventures only came to an end when Draco fled after letting Death Eaters into the school. Hermione had known that Draco was not a good person, but she never thought he would do something like that. He did redeem himself in the end though, and played an important role in Voldemort’s defeat.

That was all a long time ago now, but Hermione was _still_ instantly turned on whenever she saw him. All those sweaty hours of hot passion had conditioned her body into associating Draco with multiple orgasms. Rather than cure herself of her obsessive lust, she’d actually made it worse. In the end she had to carry spare panties around school every day in case she caught sight of him.

Unfortunately she hadn’t anticipated the need for spare knickers today, so she hadn’t thought to bring any.

Hermione sighed to herself mentally. Now she’d have sopping knickers for the entire journey home. She consoled herself with the prospect of a long hot bath with her favourite toy... and a long hot reminisce about the many times she had pretended to be under the _imperius_ so that Draco Malfoy would fuck her senseless.

A trickle of pussy juice started running down her inside thigh. Damn it! Now she’s made herself even wetter!

\- § -

Three years later...

Draco’s wife Astoria had died of a blood curse, leaving him and his son Scorpius to soldier on without her. Then Scorpius got into some trouble with Harry’s son Albus. It took quite a bit of work to clean that up, but once it was squared-away Hermione requested a private meeting with Draco for a confidential discussion regarding his illegal possession of a time-turner. As she had hoped, he invited her to Malfoy Manor. Six hours after she arrived, she left with a spring in her step and a growing pool of Malfoy’s jizz in her knickers.

She had waited twenty-five years for another pounding like that, and my God it was worth the wait. Seven orgasms, two of them vaginal! Draco certainly hadn’t lost his touch. She was glad she’d skipped lunch though, because he still enjoyed blasting his first load down her throat, the git. Fortunately, the throat-numbing spell she’d discovered after their first encounter had proved a godsend in all future encounters. He’d learnt a few new tricks over the last few decades as well, which was nice. And the ‘love swing’ in his bedroom was a surprise – Astoria had clearly been a lot wilder than she looked. Of course people would probably say that about Hermione too, if they know what she was really like.

If Ron ever found out about Malfoy, he’d be devastated of course. But he could hardly blame Hermione for anything she was forced to do under the _imperius_. But if Ron _didn’t_ find out (which, let’s face it, he wouldn’t) then Hermione was confident that she would have plenty of reasons to visit Draco again in the future. Either way, it was a win-win for her.

She opened up her handbag to check that she’d brought them. Yes, there they were. Two hundred pairs of spare knickers.

She had to restrain herself from skipping. It wouldn’t do for the Minister for Magic to be seen skipping like a schoolgirl, especially if she had sperm leaking out of her panties. But she felt as light as a feather. She pulled her diary out of her bag and checked her appointments.

If she moved a few things around she might be able to fit Draco in again on Friday...

[ ](https://www.freecounterstat.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this story. Well done to those of you who made it this far! :-)
> 
> FYI, the description of Hermione in this story is based on the actual body of the actress who played her in the movies (you know who I mean), including (thanks to poor iPhone security) what’s underneath her clothes.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, check out the sequel (detailing Draco’s punishment of a second victim) entitled “Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge II” ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104114)). He’ll be a lot harsher than he was with Hermione...


	11. The Story Continues...

The story continues in "Harry Potter and Draco's Secret Revenge II"... now being posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104114/chapters/63497038).

Draco has a new person to punish, and it's going to be a little different...

Enjoy!

PS: Keep an eye out for my next story, "Draco Malfoy and the Room of Hidden Things". If you liked this you'll probably like that. ;-)


End file.
